Time World
by selenia7
Summary: Les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont plus de secrets pour vous ? Chaque voyage, chaque compagnon, chaque incarnation du Docteur, ont été passés au peigne fin ? Rien ni personne ne vous a échappé ? En êtes vous sûr ? En êtes vous vraiment sûr ? Parce que ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer risque de changer votre vision des choses... Irrémédiablement.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première histoire, je l'ai retrouvée dans les tréfonds de mon pc, je l'avais entamée il y a quelques années et elle est loin d'être achevée, mais je me suis enfin décidée à la soumettre à votre jugement, alors soyez indulgents, please ! Et si elle plaît, il est plus que probable que je lui accorde à nouveau toute mon attention !_

 _Alors malheureusement non, je suis au regret de vous l'annoncer, Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, ni encore la trame que j'exploite sans vergogne, je n'ai même pas un pigment de ce bleu Tardis que j'affectionne tant, alors... Seul le petit électron libre que j'ai osé insérer dans cette magnifique série de la BBC est sous mon entière responsabilité ! Sur ce, trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes éventuelles_

 _PPS. Étant donné que la taille de mes chapitres peut effrayer, je me suis décidé à les redécouper, alors lecteur, si tu passes par ici, navrée, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, pas encore tout du moins..._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _De nos jours, un stylo à la main, m'apprêtant à faire quelques révélations_

Qui/quoi que vous soyez, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. C'est bon ? Vous êtes bien installés ? On va pouvoir y aller.

Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Cette histoire fut conservée pendant longtemps dans un vieux carnet bleu entreposé dans la plus grande bibliothèque de l'univers. Le carnet fut ravagé par les âges mais son contenu, sa légende perdure et perdurera, je l'espère, grâce à vous, cher lecteur. C'est l'histoire du dernier seigneur du temps et de ses compagnons qui furent aidés dans chacune de leurs aventures par une mystérieuse jeune fille. On raconte quelle vivrait encore et qu'elle continue de guider ceux dont l'histoire avait, a ou aura besoin. Si un jour vous la rencontrez, c'est que vous êtes destiné à faire de grandes choses, et que le monde a de nouveau besoin de gens comme vous pour se défendre.

Qui est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'un seigneur du temps ? Qu'elle est cette histoire étrange ? Vous aurez les réponses à toutes ces questions en temps voulu. Lisez ces pages et vous découvrirez la vérité sur tout ce qui a été caché, de nombreux secrets vous seront révélés et le voile se lèvera sur de sombres mystères. La curiosité est votre meilleur guide, alors préparez vous, le voyage ne fait que commencer !


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Chapitre 1 : Rose**

 ** _En continuel mouvement sur la ligne temporel, quelque part dans l'univers_**

Une boite bleue vogue dans les étoiles. Enfin, elle fonce à toute vitesse plutôt. Mais, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce n'est pas une simple boite bleue. Bon, vous me direz qu'une boite flottant dans le ciel, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais c'est encore plus que ça : c'est apparemment une cabine téléphonique britannique, qui vole et bleue en plus ! (bah oui, tout le monde sait que les anglais préfèrent le rouge, cela va de soit!) Et, tiens c'est étrange : il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur ! Rapprochons nous et jetons un œil...

Cette drôle de cabine n'a de cabine que le nom. Tout d'abord, cette chose est plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Si, si, vous m'avez bien comprise ! Elle est même immense, d'innombrables couloirs partent de la salle de pilotage. Une salle de pilotage me diriez-vous, mais comment puis-je le savoir ? Et bien, à la vu de tous les écrans de contrôle et de la multitude de manettes et de boutons en tous genres installés sur une espèce de pilier centrale luminescent, la déduction fut assez simple. Et en plus, cette installation fait un bruit incroyable, je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille. Continuons notre exploration : la porte de sortie est accessible grâce à un escalier qui a une drôle de forme, plusieurs arches paraissent soutenir le plafond mais en réalité, on dirait des nerfs et la machine semble vivante, c'est vraiment étrange. Cette machine doit être une sorte d'engin spatial...

Et tout vaisseau a son pilote. C'est un homme qui a l'air d'avoir 40 ans environ. Ce dernier est grand, très souriant, a de grandes oreilles, les cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux gris. Son front est constamment plissé comme s'il essayait de résoudre La Grande Question sur la vie, l'univers et le reste. Il porte un jean sombre, un maillot sombre et une vieille veste en cuir. Il ne cesse de courir autours de la console centrale en appuyant sur diverses boutons, tirant des manettes et consultant les écrans tout en parlant à sa machine.

Un halo de lumière dorée apparaît sur les marches de l'escalier pendant quelques secondes. Il est vite remplacé par une petite silhouette qui se dissimule dans l'ombre. Le pilote semble surpris, cela peut se comprendre. Il attrape vivement quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. C'est une sorte de tournevis qui émet une lumière bleutée. Il le dirige sur la source de cette apparition, appui sur un bouton et un grésillement provenant du tournevis se fait entendre. L'homme se met à parler très vite.

_ Qui êtes vous ou plutôt qu'êtes vous ? Mon tournevis sonique m'indique que vous n'êtes pas un être humain mais il ne vous reconnaît pas. Selon l'article n° 27, alinéa 628 de la Proclamation des Ombres, je vous ordonne de vous identifier ! Vous vous trouvez dans un véhicule de déplacement temporel sans autorisation, dans mon vaisseau, mon Tardis ! Déclinez votre identité ! Ne vous approchez pas, je suis armé !

Il brandit son tournevis, sonique apparemment, vers l'individu mystère et l'en menace. Sans même avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle. Contre toutes attentes, la personne menacée éclate de rire avant de répondre. Elle ne semble nullement inquiétée.

_ Bonjour Doc ! Ce que tu peux être jeune ! Cet article n'existe même pas et si je me souviens bien, le Tardis ne t'appartiens pas, en principe. Et tu me menace vraiment avec ton tournevis sonique ?! Tu compte faire quoi, me démonter ?! Je ne suis pas une machine, ça ne marchera pas ! Enfin, je crois...

C'est une voix douce, féminine mais jeune qui lui répond. Elle rit de nouveau avant de s'avancer dans la lumière. C'est une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, ses cheveux qui lui tombent au milieu du dos sont noirs avec les pointes bleues, un nœud pap', bleu également, retient l'une de ses mèches et elle a (oh surprise!) les yeux bleues mais ils sont étranges. En effet, des reflets dorés y dansent. On peut observer le même phénomène sur ses ongles. Elle porte une veste en cuir sur un top bleu et une jupe écossaise noire et bleue, des collants noirs et des converses bleues. Une paire de mitaines noire recouvre ses mains tandis que des plaquent militaires pendent à une chaîne autours de son coup. Malgré son amusement plus qu'évident, elle semble un peu désorientée.

_ Excuse-moi, mais tu n'es qu'une enfant et on ne se connaît pas. Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Et ne te fies pas aux apparences, je suis bien plus vieux que ce qu'il y paraît.

_ Tu ne me connais pas encore, mais tu découvriras que je ne suis pas qu'une enfant, enfin si l'on se fie à la définition d'enfant, et moi je te connais. Même si tu es beaucoup plus jeune que dans mes souvenirs. Et tu va avoir besoin de moi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? On se serait déjà rencontrés, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Ce serait donc dans ton passé mais dans mon futur... Dis, tu ne voyagerais pas dans le temps par hasard ? Si, c'est forcément ça ! Mais tu n'as ni vaisseau ni téléporteur... Comment fais tu ? Je déteste ne pas savoir !

_ Même si j'adorerais te répondre, on va devoir remettre ça, c'est pas l'heure. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te rendre sur Terre, les services du Docteur y sont requis. Je serais toi, j'irais faire les boutiques à Londres, elles sont très jolie en 2005. Je suis attendue ailleurs, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on se reverra.

_ Faire les boutiques ? Dois-je comprendre que je suis mal habillé ? Tout dépendra de l'époque où je vais atterrir... Mais on parlera mode une autre fois, revenons à nos daleks, comment sais tu tout ça ?

_ Fais moi confiance. Et ah, au faite, moi c'est Windry ! Et non, je ne suis pas humaine. À bientôt, Docteur.

Le fameux Docteur la regarde récupérer sa veste avant de disparaître dans un jet de lumière. Un grand sourire naît sur son visage, tout excité qu'il est par la promesse d'une nouvelle aventure.

_ Drôle de personnage ! Et un nouveau mystère en perspective, j'adore les énigmes ! C'est reparti, direction la Terre !

Une boite bleue fonce droit sur la Terre, sur la bonne vieille ville de Londres plus précisément. Mais que peut-il bien s'y passer ?

 ** _2005, Londres, appartement de Jackie et Rose Tyler, chambre de Rose_**

Une mystérieuse jeune fille vient d'apparaître dans une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Les cheveux noirs, des mèches bleues, un regard qui nous dit ''je sais ce qu'il va se passer mais je ne vous direz rien'' : aucun doute n'est permis, c'est bien Windry. Elle ne semble pas vraiment gênée de pénétrer chez des inconnus sans permission. Les murs de la chambre sont roses, la moquette est rose, le couvre lit est rose, même les rideaux sont roses. Les murs sont recouverts de photos et d'affiches. Des objets en tous genre sont éparpillés un peu partout. Sur la commode, la table de nuit et jusque sur le sol. Une peluche est posée sur le lit. Le réveil indique 7h29, il faut se hâter, la journée va être longue et riche en péripéties. Windry s'approche du lit. Une jeune fille, dans la vingtaine, blonde, y est endormie. Elle sourit dans son sommeil.

_ C'est donc toi, Rose Tyler. J'ai hâte de te rencontrer ! Je suis sûre qu'on deviendra amies ! Profite bien de tes derniers instants de calme pendant qu'il en est encore temps, ma chère Rose, car aujourd'hui, ta vie va changer et ça ne sera pas pour te déplaire.

Voilà ce que murmure Windry à l'oreille de Rose avant de se volatiliser tandis que le réveil sonne 7h30.

La fameuse Rose ouvre les yeux brusquement, tape sur le réveil pour l'éteindre et saute hors du lit. Elle s'habille rapidement d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste de sport. Je vous laisse deviner la couleur. Elle met ses boucles d'oreilles, deux anneaux d'argent, se maquille légèrement, chausse ses baskets, très pratique pour courir, et attrape son sac. Elle embrasse sa mère, Jackie Tyler, une femme dans la quarantaine, qui sirote son thé devant la télé, puis attrape ses clés avant de partir travailler. Sa journée n'annonce rien d'extraordinaire, elle fera les mêmes actions, verra les mêmes personnes, comme chaque jour. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

 _ _ **2005, en plein cœur de Londres** __

Une grande ville telle que Londres est toujours en mouvement. Les gens sont en effervescence et ne font que très peu attention à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Rose n'y fait pas exception. Elle prend le bus tous les matins sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Tenez, la voilà justement. Si elle aurait fait un peu plus attention elle aurait remarqué un jeune fille au mèches bleues qui ne cessait de la regarder avec curiosité. Elle descend du bus et se dirige vers chez ''Henrik's'', une boutique de vêtements qui est également son lieu de travail. Ils font des soldes en ce moment. Elle passe sa matinée à ranger les vêtements dans les rayons avant de prendre sa pause déjeuné. Elle mange sur la place, au bord de la fontaine avec son copain, Mickey Smith. C'est un de ces petits moments où l'on s'amuse, sans penser à rien. Il s'évertue à la faire rire en faisant le clown. Ils s'embrassent puis elle retourne travailler. Elle passe son après midi à ranger les vêtements dans les rayons, encore. Ils font des promotions au rayons lingerie. C'est d'un ennui ! Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour mettre un peu de piquant dans sa vie. Et voilà, la journée est terminée, le magasin va fermer ses portes et chacun s'apprête à rentrer cher soi. Rose s'apprête à passer les portes de la boutique quand l'agent de sécurité l'interpelle. Il lui tend un sachet en plastique concernant la loterie d'aujourd'hui, apparemment c'est à elle de le ranger. Espérons qu'ils lui paieront les heures supplémentaires. Mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Elle les attrape, blasée, puis se précipite pour appeler l'ascenseur. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite elle rentrera chez elle. En attendant, l'agent de sécurité ferme les portes du magasin. C'est décourageant de savoir qu'elle pourrait être partie au lieu d'attendre ce foutue ascenseur qui met sa patience à rude épreuve. Mais bon, il arrive enfin. Les portes se referment derrière elle tandis qu'il la descend au sous sol.

Le ding de l'ascenseur précède l'ouverture des portes. Elle en sort et se retrouve dans un long couloir éclairé aux néons. Les portes se referment. Le sous sol : on n'a beau ne pas être dans un film d'horreur, il n'en reste pas moins lugubre. Rose n'a pas l'air très rassuré. Elle appelle un certain Wilson. Aucune réponses ne lui parvient. Elle se dirige vers le fond du couloir tout en réitérant son appel. Elle précise qu'elle a l'argent de la loterie mais ça n'a pas l'air de le faire venir. Elle frappe à la porte du local de Wilson qui lui sert également de bureau. Elle insiste, mais cette situation l'agace. Elle serait mieux chez elle, avachie devant la télé.

\- Wilson, tu es là ? Écoute Wilson, je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermée. Wilson ?

Aucune réponses. Rose soupir, découragée. Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre. Comme si quelque chose était tombé.

 ** _ _2005, sous sol de chez ''Henrik's'', au détour d'un couloir__**

\- Oups...

Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Windry, cachée dans le virage pour observer Rose, n'a pas vu le balai et s'est prise les pied dedans. Se téléporter, elle sait faire mais il faudrait revoir son arrivée.

 ** _ _2005, avec Rose__**

Elle se retourne, pas très rassurée.

\- Qui est là ?

Silence. Elle se rapproche de la source du bruit.

\- Hé, Wilson, c'est moi, Rose.

Aucune réponse. Elle continue d'avancer mais commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Wil-Wilson ?

Elle se rapproche d'une porte, dans l'ombre. Des murmures lui parviennent à travers la paroi. Il faudrait peut-être envisager de faire demi tour. Mais non, elle continue et pousse la porte. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle allume la lumière. Les néons grésillent avant d'éclairer l'espace. C'est une grande pièce qui sert de dépôt. Pleins de cartons et de mannequins en plastique y sont entreposés.

\- Wilson ?!

Elle avance vers le fond de la pièce. La porte claque. Elle s'y précipite. Trop tard, elle est enfermée. Paniquée, elle tire dessus de toutes ses forces, sans résultats.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle !

Ce qu'elle n'a pas vu, c'est que c'est notre Windry qui vient de l'enfermer et qu'elle trouve ça très drôle.

Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre, elle se retourne.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goûts !

Elle avance vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Qui est là ?!

Elle se trouve au milieu des mannequins quand soudain, l'un deux tourne la tête vers elle dans un grincement de plastique. Oui,oui, vous m'avez bien comprise. C'est assez... surprenant. Elle se retourne vers la source du bruit et le voit. Le mannequin s'avance vers elle, lentement. D'autres se mettent à bouger. Rose commence à paniquer.

\- C'est très drôle, vous m'avez eu.

Les mannequins continuent d'avancer vers elle.

\- Arrêtez ! Ça y est, j'ai fini de rire !

Sa demande n'a aucun effet.

\- Qui as eu cette idée stupide ?! C'est Dereck, c'est toi ?!

Rose recule de plus en plus tandis que les mannequins continuent d'avancer.

\- Dereck, est-ce que c'est toi ?!

Elle veut reculer mais un mannequin se trouve derrière elle. Elle est bloquée. Elle se retrouve contre un mur et trébuche dans les cartons. Les mannequins l'entourent et l'empêche de fuir.

\- Nan !

Un mannequin s'apprête à la frapper. Elle ferme les yeux, terrorisée. Soudain, une main saisit la sienne. La main d'un homme, grand, qui la transperce de son regard d'acier.

\- Courez !

Et ils se mettent à courir. Le mannequin rate son coup et au lieu de Rose, frappe le tuyau de gaz qui cède sous le choc. Rose et l'homme mystérieux se précipitent vers la sortie, suivis par les mannequins. Ils courent sans jamais se lâcher la main. Rose a trop peur de le perdre. Ils rentrent dans la cage d'ascenseur. Les portes commencent à se refermer mais un des mannequins glisse son bras entre les battants. L'homme tire sur son bras et le lui arrache. Ce n'est qu'un mannequin après tout. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux. Rose est sous le choc, mais pas trop apparemment. Elle a plutôt l'air dégoûté. L'homme a l'air calme, détendue même, comme si ça lui arrivait tous les jours.

\- Vous lui avez arraché le bras !

\- Ouais !

Il lui lance ce bras qui voulait les attaquer quelques minutes auparavant. Elle le rattrape in extremis et le regarde avec de grand yeux.

\- Plastique.

Il croise les bras, toujours aussi calme. Rose lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Je vous remercie, j'avais remarqué ! C'était qui ? Des étudiants ? Il n'y a que des étudiants pour faire ces blagues.

L'homme est interloqué.

\- Pourquoi ce serait des étudiants ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Pourtant vous l'avez dit. Pourquoi des étudiants ?

Elle hésite un peu avant de répondre.

\- Parce que... Pour être aussi nombreux à s'habiller et à se déguiser, c'est sûrement des étudiants.

Elle semble être heureuse de sa répartie. L'homme se retourne et lui sourit.

\- C'est un bon raisonnement, bien joué.

Il lui tourne de nouveau le dos. Elle le regarde, agacée.

\- Merci.

\- Mais vous avez tord.

\- Peut importe, quand Wilson les verra, il appellera la police.

L'homme se retourne, subitement intéressé.

\- Qui est Wilson ?

Rose le regarde comme si c'était évident.

\- Le chef électricien.

\- Ils l'ont tué.

L'homme lui jette un bref regard avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Rose reste ébahie quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

\- Ça ne m'amuse plus du tout ! Vous allez arrêter !

L'homme la coupe et l'attrape par les épaules.

\- Éloignez vous, attention aux yeux.

Il s'approche du bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et le vise avec un tournevis qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche. Oh, mais on dirait un tournevis sonique !

\- J'en ai assez de cette blague idiote !

L'homme grille les circuit du bouton d'appel à l'aide de son tournevis. Il est maintenant hors d'usage. C'est moche la destruction de biens publiques !

Rose recule, surprise par les étincelles, mais n'en démord pas.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Et les autres en bas, c'est qui ?!

Malheureusement, il ne semble pas pressé de lui répondre, et va même jusqu'à l'ignorer en poursuivant sa route, vite suivit par Rose qui tient toujours le bras en plastique. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait lui être utile. Même s'il faut bien avouer que je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi. Elle insiste.

\- J'ai dit '' C'est qui les types en bas ? '' !

\- Ils sont en plastiques. Des créatures en plastique vivant. Ils veulent prendre le contrôle du relais électrique sur le toit.

Quoi de plus normal ?! On vit vraiment dans un monde de dingue ! Et ce n'est pas fini.

\- Ça aurait pu être un problème, mais heureusement que j'ai ça.

Il extirpe un drôle d'engin plein de fils de sa poche. Faut croire qu'elles sont immenses ses poches. Vu le regard convaincu de notre homme, ce ''truc'' devrait les sauver. Il n'a pas intérêt à se tromper.

\- Alors, je vais monter sur le toit et les faire sauter. Il se pourrait que je meure dans l'explosion mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Et il dit tout ça avec le sourire en plus ! L'homme ouvre la porte menant au toit et repousse gentiment Rose qui voulait le suivre.

\- Vous, vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous préparer un bœuf bourguignon. Si vous parlez à quelqu'un de ce que vous avez vu, sa vie sera en danger.

Il referme la porte au nez de Rose qui ne sait même pas à qui elle a à faire. Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, l'homme rouvre la porte, toujours très souriant.

\- Moi, je suis le docteur, et vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Rose.

\- Ça a été un plaisir Rose. Courez pour vivre !

Et le docteur donc, referme la porte, pour de bon cette fois. Après quelques instant d'hébétement, Rose réagit et se met à courir. Elle tient toujours le bras en plastique, ce serait bête de le perdre, non ? Elle sort du magasin en courant avant de s'arrêter, essoufflée, devant la vitrine déserte de mannequins, ce qui est une bonne chose, au vu des événements précédents. Personne ne remarque rien. Quand je vous disais que l'être humain ne faisait attention à rien... Elle traverse la rue sans regarder, trop choquée par sa mésaventure. Un taxi la klaxonne en la traitant de folle. Vu la soirée qu'elle vient de passer, il y aurait de quoi se poser la question, en effet... Une fois de l'autre côté de la rue, elle se retourne pour observer le magasin qui explose sous ses yeux. Le docteur ne plaisantait donc pas. Le choc de l'explosion brise les vitres de la boutique sous les yeux affolés des passants. Rose se remet à courir en passant à côté d'une mystérieuse boite bleue, sans la voir.

 ** _2005, appartement de Jackie et Rose Tyler_**

La télévision est allumée. Les informations de 20h45 relatent les récents événements : '' Le centre de Londres a été fermé par mesure de sécurité. La police enquête sur les origines de l'explosion. D'après les témoins...''

Rose a jeté négligemment le bras en plastique sur un des fauteuils du salon avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé. Sa mère, Jackie, lui apporte une tasse de thé. Elle est au téléphone : '' Je sais, ils en parlent à la télévision, sur toutes les chaînes ! Elle a eu de la chance, elle aurait pu mourir ! Sérieusement, elle est tellement choquée qu'elle a pris un coup de vieux ! Viens ici, tu verra, on dirait que c'est moi sa fille ! Oh tiens, voilà l'autre...''

Rose n'a cessé de lever les yeux au ciel tout au long de son discours. Sa dernière phrase a été pour Mickey qui passe le pas de la porte, inquiet pour Rose et légèrement remonté. Il se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai appelé sur ton portable, t'aurais pu mourir ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton magasin ai explosé !

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien, ça va, s'il te plaît ! Ça va, ça va...

Il s'assoit à ses côté, inquiet mais curieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Rose décide de mentir. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Qui la croirait de toutes façon ?!

\- J' en sais rien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça a explosé ?

\- J'étais même pas à l'intérieur, j'étais dans la rue quand ça a sauté.

Il faut bien lui reconnaître que ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Une demi vérité dira-t-on.

Jackie s'approche d'elle, le téléphone posé contre son épaule afin d'étouffer leur conversation. Elle a l'air toute excité.

\- Je suis avec Debby au téléphone. Elle est amie avec un journaliste du Mirror, il paît 500 livres pour une interview !

\- Oh ! C'est une bonne idée, passe le téléphone.

Elle récupère le téléphone, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres, puis raccroche, tout simplement. Apparemment, il n'y aura pas d'interview. Sa mère croise les bras et la regarde, choquée.

\- Il va falloir que tu gagne ta vie, maintenant que tu n'as plus de travail. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'entretenir !

Rose la regarde, ennuyée. Le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Jackie décroche et se dirige vers la cuisine. On l'entend s'exclamer.

\- Betty ? Elle est en vie ! Oui, je lui ai dis ! Oui, évidemment qu'elle aurait pu leur accorder une interview ! Elle est passée à deux doigts de la mort !

Mickey jette un œil à la tasse que tient Rose avant de la lui retirer des mains.

\- Quoi ?! Tu bois du thé ?! Nan, nan, nan, c'est pas bien, c'est pas bien ! T'as été choqué, il te faut autre chose.

\- Mais je vais bien !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, non. On va allez boire quelques choses de plus consistant. On va allez au pub tous les deux.

Il la tire par la mains pour la sortir de son canapé mais elle n'est pas dupe.

\- Il y a un match, c'est ça ?

Il la regarde, outré qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareil. Ou faisant semblant de l'être.

\- Nan, nan, nan ! Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi !

Il se rassoit à ses côté, mais le fait d'être blonde ne fait pas d'elle une idiote. Elle lui sourit.

\- Il y a un match, j'en suis sûre.

Mickey abandonne.

\- Ce n'est pas le but, mais en se dépêchant, on pourrait voir les cinq dernières minutes.

\- Vas-y tout seul, moi je vais rester ici. Allez !

Elle lui montre le bras en plastique.

\- Jette ça à la poubelle.

Il la regarde, attendant quelque chose. Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse, puis il la repousse contre le canapé. Elle s'y laisse tomber en riant et tente de le faire tomber, sans succès. Ils rient tous deux. Il attrape le bras en plastique avant de lui faire signe avec pour ensuite mimer le fait qu'il se fait étrangler puis il quitte la pièce. Rose soupire, sa vie n'est plus la même depuis l'explosion, ou alors c'est elle qui a changé.

 _ **2005, Londres, devant l'immeuble des Tyler** _

La nuit est tombée, plongeant la ville dans l'obscurité. On entend un couple se disputer au loin. La rue est juste éclairée par quelques lampadaires. Mickey jette le bras à la poubelle avant de poursuivre sa route en direction du pub et du match. Ce qu'il ne remarque pas, c'est l'étrange bruit venant de la poubelle où il a jeté ce simple morceau de plastique qui ne l'est peut-être pas tant. Un sourire étire les lèvres de Windry qui observe la scène, cachée dans la pénombre.

 ** _2005, Londres,appartement de Jackie et Rose Tyler, chambre de Rose_**

Le réveil sonne 7h30, Rose ouvre les yeux brusquement, tape sur le réveil pour l'éteindre avant de réaliser qu'elle ne peut pas aller travailler ce matin. Cette explosion a dévasté sa vie. Elle se redresse dans son lit. On entend sa mère à travers la cloison : ''Je sais pas pourquoi tu as mis ton réveil. Tu n'as plus de travail, à quoi ça sert ?''. Découragée, elle se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

 ** _ _2005, Londres,appartement de Jackie et Rose Tyler, cuisine__**

Rose est attablée devant son petit déjeuné tandis que Jackie se prépare un thé. Elle essai de motiver sa fille afin qu'elle se mette en quête d'un nouvel emploi. Rose l'écoute distraitement en jouant avec une pomme.

\- Il y a ''Finshies'' ! Essai de travailler là-bas, ils recherchent toujours du monde.

\- Oh oui, c'est des monstres !

Jackie vient s'installer en face d'elle.

\- C'est mieux que rien, non ? C'est dans cette boutique que tu as appris tout ce que tu sais. N'oublies pas de réclamer une compensation ! Je suis sérieuse, tu as été choqué et traumatisée ! Ariana a réussi à obtenir 2000 livres simplement parce qu'un client lui a dit qu'elle ressemblait à une grec !

Rose fronce les sourcils à cette constatation. Sa mère le remarque et se justifie.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est grec mais, ce qui est important, c'est qu'elle est obtenue gain de cause !

Les gens sont désespérants, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. Mais Rose n'est pas comme ça, même si sa mère ne le comprend pas. Rose sourit tout de même à la remarque de sa mère. Jackie part boire son thé dans sa chambre. Un battement se fait entendre. Décidément, il y a toujours plein de bruits bizarres dans le coin ! Rose se retourne avant de râler après sa mère en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Maman, la chatière, elle est ouverte ! Je t'avais dit de la laisser fermée, tous les chats errants vont venir !

\- Je l'ai même pas touché !

\- T'as dû y penser seulement !

La porte d'entrée est orange, mais cela ne suffit pas à repousser les chats. Les journaux s'amassent sur le sol, ils ne doivent pas souvent être lus. Pourquoi faire travailler le facteur inutilement ? Le mur près de la porte est décrépit, on comprend mieux pourquoi Jackie tente si désespérément de retrouver un travail à sa fille. Rose s'abaisse pour observer la fameuse chatière, responsable de tout ce remue ménage, même si en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'a pas pu basculer toute seule. Et effectivement, elle a carrément était démontée ! Rose ramasse les vis qui devaient auparavant la tenir fermée. Comme quoi Jackie n'est en rien responsable pour une fois. Mais les chats ne se trimbalent pas avec des tournevis d'habitude, non ? Elle observe la chatière de plus près quand tout d'un coup, celle-ci bascule de nouveau. Rose recule sous la surprise. Ce chat à l'air de vraiment vouloir entrer. Rose hésite un instant avant de pousser le battant de la chatière. Elle regarde par l'ouverture et tombe nez à nez avec... tout sauf un chat. Le docteur la regarde, un grand sourire au lèvres. Rose se relève subitement, sous le choc, puis ouvre la porte. Le docteur, de l'autre côté de la porte, se relève à son tour et la regarde, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Rose le regarde, éberluée.

\- C'est ici que je vis !

\- Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je suis à la maison parce qu'on a fait sauter mon emploi !

Elle le fixe, l'accusant du regard. Le docteur sort son tournevis sonique de sa poche sans écouter un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui dit. Il fait grésiller son tournevis, semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- C'est pourtant le bon signal... Vous êtes en plastique ?

Il tapote du poing le front de Rose pour vérifier ses dires. C'est vrai qu'une jeune fille blonde en plastique, ça me dit quelque chose... Mais ce n'est pas ça, apparemment.

\- Non, boite crânienne. Bon, j'y vais !

Il lui fait un grand sourire, encore, avant de tourner les talons. C'est une tentative vaine car Rose l'attrape par la manche de sa veste avant de l'attirer dans l'appartement.

\- Vous, à l'intérieur, j'ai deux mots à vous dire !

La voix de Jackie nous parvient.

\- Qui est là ?

Le docteur, pas étonné le moins du monde, range son tournevis dans sa poche et observe les lieux, toujours aussi curieux. On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais elle semble être sa plus grande qualité. Rose referme la porte avant de répondre à sa mère qui se trouve dans sa chambre, assise sur le lit, la télé allumée.

\- C'est à propos de hier soir, c'est pour l'enquête, laisse nous... 10 minutes.

Jackie hausse la voix pour se faire entendre du soit-disant ''policier'' mais sa voix change quand il apparaît dans la chambre.

\- Pour moi, elle mérite une compensation !

Le docteur joue son rôle à merveille.

\- Oh, on parle de plusieurs millions.

Jackie se lève et remet ses cheveux en place. Elle porte une fine robe de chambre, rose, bien sûr.

\- Je suis en robe de chambre.

\- Oui, je vois.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre son petit manège, cela risque d'être amusant.

\- Toute seule dans ma chambre avec un inconnu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Oui, et tout peut arriver.

Il vient de comprendre la ''subtilité'' finalement. Il lui fait un drôle de sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose avant de répondre.

\- Euh... Non.

Il fait demi tour dans un grincement de cuir. Jackie, dépitée, lui fait une grimace tandis qu'il a le dos tourné. Le docteur rejoint Rose qui tente de ranger le salon.

\- Faites pas attention au désordre. Vous voulez un café ?

\- Je veux bien, avec du lait.

Rose va à la cuisine lui en préparer un. Aussi bizarre soit-il, cet homme prend du lait dans son café, comme une personne normale. Mais qui est vraiment normal de nos jours ? La normalité est un concept tout relatif. Rose lui explique la situation tandis que le docteur attrape un magasine et commence à le feuilleter. Il fait quelques commentaires qui ne sont pas forcément en rapport avec les propos de Rose.

\- On devrait aller voir la police, je suis sérieuse. Et ensemble...

\- Ouh, un homosexuel rencontre une extraterrestre.

\- ...Je vous en veux pas, vous savez. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait fait une mauvaise blague...

Le docteur saisit un livre et en tourne rapidement les pages.

\- Hmm, la fin est triste.

\- ...Ils ont dit à la télé qu'ils avaient trouvé un corps...

Il prend son courrier.

\- Rose Tyler !

Il se regarde dans le miroir du salon, comme s'il ne s'était jamais vu, ce qui est peut-être le cas.

\- Oh, ça aurait pu être pire ! Hum, quand même les oreilles...

Même lui l'a remarqué !

\- ...J'ai pensé que je vivais un mauvais rêve, j'ai cru à une blague...

Le docteur trouve un paquet de carte et s'amuse avec, c'est un vrai gamin, il s'amuse d'un rien et touche à tout.

\- … De toutes façon, avant d'aller voir la police, je veux savoir ce que je vais leur dire ! Je veux que vous m'expliquiez toute l'histoire !

Le docteur fait tomber les cartes qui vont s'étaler au sol.

Peux mieux faire.

Un bruit se fait entendre, et oui, encore ! Le docteur cesse de jouer, à l'affût.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il s'approche d'un fauteuil du salon, celui qui est collé contre le mur. De couleur rose, naturellement.

\- Vous avez un chat ?

\- Non.

Le docteur se penche derrière le fauteuil, et soudain, le bras en plastique lui saute à la gorge. On ne l'avait pas jeté, celui là ? Le docteur tente de se débarrasser du bras tandis que Rose continue de parler, sans se rendre compte de rien.

\- On en a eu, mais avec tous les chats errants qui traînent dans le quartier...

Elle amène les tasses de café dans le salon et voit le docteur aux prises avec le fameux bras. Elle ne semble pas surprise et pense sans doute qu'il joue, comme Mickey. Mais elle fait erreur.

\- J'ai dit à Mickey de mettre ça dehors. Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Donnez une main en plastique à un homme …. En plus, je ne sais même pas votre nom ! Docteur quoi, hein?!

Elle pose les tasses sur la table basse. Le docteur arrive enfin à se défaire du bras mais il s'en prend ensuite à Rose. Le bras s'accroche à son visage. Rose doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, ceci n'est pas un jeu. Le docteur, qui était tombé sur un des fauteuils du salon, se relève rapidement et tente d'arracher le bras du visage de Rose. Pendant ce temps, Jackie se sèche les cheveux dans sa chambre et n'entend donc rien du combat qui a lieu dans la pièce d'à côté. Le docteur tire de toutes ses forces sur le bras, sans succès. Par contre, le mouvement les fait tomber, lui et Rose, sur la table basse qui se brise sous le choc. Ils roulent au sol, puis le docteur repousse Rose sur un des fauteuils avant d'extirper son tournevis sonique de la poche de sa veste. Il vise le bras avec son tournevis, ce qui permet à Rose de s'en libérer. Il attrape le bras qui continue de gesticuler en tout sens. Il semble chercher le bon signal à l'aide du tournevis puis le pointe sur le bras qui cesse tout mouvement.

\- Il est neutraliser. Vous voulez voir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il lance le bras à Rose. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude.

\- Un bras mort !

Cela semble l'amuser. Il a un étrange sens de l'humour, aussi étrange que lui, sans doute. Rose, elle, ne semble pas amuser.

\- Vous en êtes sur ?

Elle semble même légèrement agacée puisqu'elle frappe le docteur, son sauveur, avec ce bras maintenant désactivé. Il gémit de douleur. Elle n'a pourtant pas frappé si fort ?

 ** _ _2005, hall de l'immeuble des Tyler__**

Le docteur descend les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, suivit par Rose. Il tient le bras en plastique. Décidément, personne ne veut le lâcher celui-là !

\- Attendez une minute, vous ne pouvez pas filer comme ça !

Le docteur a l'air persuadé du contraire car il continu de dégringoler l'escalier.

\- Si, je peux, regardez, c'est tout moi ! Au revoir !

\- Mais le bras, il a bougé, il a essayé de me tuer !

Effectivement, ce n'est pas un détail négligeable. Mais cela n'arrête pas notre homme qui poursuit sa course.

\- Je le prend pour l'étudier.

\- Partez pas comme ça, c'est pas sympa ! Dites moi ce qui se passe !

\- Nan, nan !

Sur ce, ils parviennent en bas de l'immeuble et passent la porte. Mais Rose est infatigable, et rusée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais voir la police ! Je vais tout leur raconter ! Et vous, vous avez dit que les gens à qui j'en parlerai risquent d'être tués. Vous choisissez, dites moi ce qu'il y a ou je vais tout raconter.

\- Ça ressemble à du chantage, non ?

\- En quelques sortes.

Non, non, je confirme, c'est bien du chantage. Mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens. Encore faudrait-il que cela fonctionne...

\- Bah c'est raté !

Ils continuent de marcher je-ne-sais-où et Rose commence à perdre patience.

\- Qui êtes vous ?!

\- Je vous l'ai dit : le Docteur.

\- Oui, mais docteur quoi ?!

\- Juste ''le Docteur''.

\- Le Docteur ?

À ses mots, il lève la main et la salut. Rose semble désespérée. Un grand sourire s'étend sur les lèvres du docteur.

\- Vous croyez que vous m'impressionnez ?

\- En quelques sortes.

Rose tire sa dernière carte : la supplication.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Dites moi, j'en ai vu assez. Vous êtes de la police ?

\- Nan. Je suis juste... un voyageur. Je suis bien loin de chez moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Pourquoi ce truc en plastique a essayé de me tuer ?

\- Oh ! Vous pensez que le monde entier s'est retourné contre vous ? Mais vous êtes un accident ! Vous étiez là, c'est tout !

\- Il a essayé de me tuer !

\- Il en a après moi, pas après vous. Hier soir, dans le magasin, j'étais là, vous avez débarqué et vous avez failli tout faire rater ! Ce matin, j'étais à la recherche de ce bras et lui aussi me cherchait, d'ailleurs. S'il vous a agressé, c'est parce que vous étiez sur mon chemin !

\- Alors, si je comprend bien, vous dites que le monde entier en aurait après vous. C'est bien ça ?

\- En quelques sortes !

\- Vous en êtes convaincus ?!

\- En quelques sortes !

Et il continu de lui faire son grand sourire. Mais Rose n'a pas oublié le but de la conversation. Elle ne s'amuse pas à le suivre pour le fun, elle veut des réponses !

\- Mais, pour cette histoire de plastique, qui d'autres est au courant ?

\- Personne.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes tout seul ?

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il risque de se trouver de nouveaux compagnons, qu'il soit pour ou pas. Windry a l'air de le suivre comme son ombre et Rose ne le lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu de réponses.

\- Il y a qui d'autres ici ? Les humains passent leur temps à manger, dormir, regarder la télé ! Pendant ce temps, il y a la guerre tout autour d'eux !

Rose récupère le bras en plastique tout en écoutant son discours.

\- Hé, commencez par le début.

Le docteur est intriguée. Qui est cette drôle de petite humaine qui s'intéresse à autres choses qu'elle même ? Cet intérêt est si rare de nos jours qu'elle mérite bien quelques réponses après tout.

Ce drôle de duo continu sa route tandis que Rose cherche quelques éclaircissements.

\- Si on se retrouvait devant du plastique vivant, j'aimerais pas mais on sait jamais, si ça arrivait, comment vous le tueriez ?

\- La chose projetait de la vie dans ce bras. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est rompre le signal.

\- C'est comme un signal radio ?

\- Un signal cérébral.

Des mannequins télépathes ?! On aura tout vu !

Rose marque un temps d'arrêt. Il faut bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas facile à assimiler. Le docteur semble le réaliser.

\- Vous y êtes ?

\- Oui. Mais qui contrôle ce signal ?

\- Longue histoire.

\- Mais à quoi ça leur sert, dites moi ? Des mannequins de vitrines de magasins, je vois pas pourquoi ! C'est sûrement des gens qui veulent ruiner le commerce !

Tout deux rient de la plaisanterie. Ce serait comique de voir des mannequins prendre des cours d'économie. Mais le docteur n'y croit pas vraiment. C'est vrai que ce serait déplacé.

\- Non.

\- Je rigole.

\- Ce n'est pas la guerre des prix. Ils veulent s'infiltrer chez les humains pour les détruire.

Bizarrement, Rose ne trouve plus cela très drôle à présent.

\- Vous me croyez au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous écoutez toujours.

Rose s'arrête tandis que le docteur continu son chemin. Une drôle de boîte bleue se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Soyez sympa, docteur. Dites-moi, qui êtes vous ?

Le docteur s'arrête à son tour et lui fait face pour lui répondre. Un vague sourire lui étire les lèvres.

\- Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, à propos de votre planète.

Rose le regarde, interloquée. Il s'avance vers elle.

\- C'est comme quand on est enfant, la première fois qu'on vous dit que la Terre tourne sur elle même, vous n'arrivez pas à le croire parce que tout autour de vous a l'air immobile. J'arrive à la sentir.

Il prend la main de Rose qui ne sait plus que croire.

\- La rotation de la Terre. Sous nos pieds, le sol avance à plus de 1 600 km/h. La planète tourne autour du Soleil à 108 000 km/h et j'arrive à le sentir. On traverse cet espace, vous et moi, accroché à la peau de cette infime petite planète et si on laissait faire, …

Rose lui lâche la main, apeurée. Mais qui est cet homme en face d'elle ?

\- Voilà, c'est moi. Alors, vous devez m'oublier, Rose Tyler.

Il ramasse le bras en plastique qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol et la salut avec.

\- Bonjour chez vous !

Il fait demi tour sous les yeux de Rose qui a gagné plus de questions que de réponses dans cette histoire. Elle même lui tourne le dos et commence à marcher. Comment pourra-t-elle jamais oublier cet homme ? Le docteur, quant à lui, ouvre la porte de la cabine bleue et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Rose entend un bruit, comme le vrombissement d'un moteur un peu particulier. Elle se retourne, intriguée, et rebrousse chemin au pas de course. Le bruit a cessé. La rue est vide, le docteur a disparu, comme s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. La cabine, sur le trottoir d'en face, a également disparu mais ça, elle ne le remarque pas. Elle reprend son chemin, des questions plein la tête.

 _ _ **2005, Londres (pour le moment), TARDIS** __

\- T'en as mis du temps ! Je vois que tu as suivis mon conseil. Pas vrai qu'elles sont intéressantes les boutiques de Londres en 2005 ? Et Rose, elle est mignonne, non ? Moi, je l'adore ! Et je paries qu'on va la revoir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Et comment est-tu entrées ?!

Windry est tranquillement installée sur un des sièges du Tardis tandis que le docteur passe la porte et referme derrière lui. Il semble surpris de sa présence, ça peut se comprendre. Elle est toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. Il dirige son tournevis sonique vers elle.

\- Ce que je fais là ? Je n'allais tout de même pas t'attendre dehors ?! Les gens se seraient posés des questions ! Et le Tardis m'a laissé entrer.

\- Il t'a laissé entrer ?! Ce n'est pas possible, personne ne peut entrer sans clés, même moi, je ne peux pas !

\- Et bien moi, je peux. Et toi aussi, pas encore, mais ça viendra.

\- D'où tu sort ça ? Et qui est tu réellement ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je m'appelle Windry !

Elle accentue les syllabes de son prénom sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-tu ? Et comment savais tu ce qui allait se passer ?

\- Ce que je suis ? C'est une excellente question, j'attendais que tu me la pose.

\- Et alors ?

\- Sincèrement ? Aucune idée ! Mais je peux te dire ce que je ne suis pas : humaine, ça j'en suis sûre !

\- Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir ce que tu es !

\- Et bien si ! La preuve, je n'en sais rien.

\- Admettons. Comment savais tu où et quand je devais me rendre ?

\- C'est très simple, je sais tout ce qui va se passer. Cette histoire est déjà écrite. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les passagers passés, présents et futurs du Tardis.

\- Alors là, je ne peux pas te croire. Personne d'autre que moi ne pénétrera plus jamais en ces lieux. J'ai perdu trop de monde en chemin.

\- Tu vas pourtant devoir me croire.

\- Pense ce que tu veux. Une dernière question, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Je suis indétectable.

\- Peut-être bien, oui. Et encore, ça reste à vérifier. Mais j'ai tout bonnement suivi le signal du Tardis.

\- Son signal est protégé. C'est impossible.

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Une fois que vous avait éliminer l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, est forcément la vérité.

\- Tu viens réellement de citer Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Où est le problème ? Et arrête de pointer ton truc sur moi ! Ce n'est pas une arme et ça en devient ridicule.

\- Désolé, simple habitude. La plupart du temps, les gens que je vise ignore ce détail.

Il abaisse son tournevis et lui sourit.

\- Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde, il faut bien l'admettre. Tu compte m'attaquer et/ou tenter de me tuer ?

Une question très banale, n'est-ce pas ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il est sérieux !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, sauf si elle est un tant soit peu électronique.

\- Tu as bien raison, il faut se méfier des machines. Tu compte me suivre encore longtemps ?

\- Oh, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi !

\- Je commence à le comprendre. Je serais toi, je m'installerais au lieu de me suivre comme mon ombre.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça ! C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au Tardis de me créer une chambre.

\- Ce vaisseaux regorge de pièce. Aucune ne te plaisait ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un système de scellés un peu particulier.

\- Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?

\- Oh, des tas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est plus pour toi que je fais ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est pas l'heure. Je t'expliquerais peut-être une autre fois. Ou peut-être pas.

\- Bon, fais comme tu veux. Mais comment savais-tu que je te proposerais de rester ? Ce passage était déjà écrit ?

\- Non, mais je te connais trop bien !

\- Tu me connais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Hum, deux siècles, environ.

\- Tu ne fait pas ton âge ! Quand je pense que je te connais depuis seulement deux jours...

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler ! Une homme de 40 ans, laisse moi rire ! Tu cache bien tes... hum, 900 ans ?

\- A peu près oui.

\- Bon, maintenant que cette question de confiance est réglée, j'ai des choses à faire. Je ne te veux aucun mal et tu me laisse vaquer librement, tout est parfait. Bye, Doc' !

\- Attend ! Où vas-tu ?

\- Spoiler !

Et il la regarde disparaître sous ses yeux en se demandant dans quelle histoire il vient de se lancer.

* * *

 _Toi, ô courageux lecteur qui est arrivé jusque là, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Des questions ? Des suggestions ? Yes ? No ? Don't know ? Don't care ? Dis moi tout !_


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Chapitre 1 : Rose - Partie 2  
**

 ** _2005, Londres, appartement de Mickey Smith_**

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de Mickey Smith qui s'empresse d'aller ouvrir malgré sa tenue. Je ne pense pas que le facteur apprécierait de le voir habillé comme ça. Il ne porte qu'un t-shirt bleu à manches courtes avec le chiffre 1 en plein milieu ainsi qu'un caleçon vert pomme. Mais c'est Rose qui l'attend de l'autre côté de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux du facteurs sont donc sauvés. Il est heureux de la voir.

\- Hé, hé ! C'est ma petite femme ! Allez, entre.

Il lui donne une tape amicale sur les fesses. Très classe. Rose n'a pas l'air ravie.

\- Arrête un peu !

Elle entre dans l'appartement et ils s'embrassent chastement.

\- Café ?

\- Oui. Seulement dans une tasse propre. Ça ne veut pas dire rincée, ça veut dire lavée. Je peux utiliser l'ordi ?

\- Ouais. Mais c'est une excuse pour aller dans ma chambre !

Mickey va dans la cuisine tandis que Rose investit sa chambre.

\- Et tu lis pas mes messages !

 ** _2005, Londres, appartement n°93, chambre de Mickey_**

Les murs ainsi que le couvre lit sont bleus. Le lit est défait et un tas de vêtements recouvre le sol. C'est bien une chambre de mec. C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de ranger de temps en temps. Et je plains cette pauvre moquette qui n'a pas dû voir d'aspirateur depuis longtemps. Rose, indifférente au désordre, est installée devant l'ordinateur. Elle hésite un instant avant de se décider. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle entre ''docteur'' dans la barre de recherche. Plusieurs pages de résultats apparaissent, mais rien qui ne correspond à ce qu'elle cherche. Évidemment, des docteurs il y en a des centaines, mais ce qu'elle recherche, c'est LE docteur. Elle affine sa recherche en ajoutant les mots ''plastique vivant''. Aucun résultat probant. Elle essaie avec '' boite bleue''. Peut-être aura-t-elle plus de chance. Et effectivement, un lien correspond : '' Doctor Who ?'' ou ''Docteur Qui ?'' pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais. Mais que ferait-on sans Internet ? Elle reste étonnée devant ce titre, d'autres personnes auraient-elles déjà rencontré cet homme si mystérieux ? Finalement, elle clique sur le lien. Que risque-t-elle après tout ? C'est vrai que se faire attaquer par des mannequins en plastique, il y a pire dans la vie, non ? Elle qui voulait un peu de piquant, elle est servie ! C'est un lien vers un blog. ''Doctor Who ?'' est écrit en majuscules au dessus d'une photo de cet homme se faisant appelé ''Docteur'' perdu au milieu d'une foule floue. Mais qui peut-il bien être ? Apparemment, elle n'est pas la seule à se poser la question. Deux phrases suivent le cliché : ''Avez-vous vu cet homme ? Contactez Clive''. Pas contrariante, elle contact Clive. Mais qui est-il ? Et comment connaît-il le docteur ?

 ** _2005, quelque part aux alentours de Londres_**

La vie en banlieue ne permet aucunes surprises. Les habitations sont toujours alignées de chaque côté d'une route peu fréquentée et elles sont toutes identiques. Leurs habitants se connaissent tous et personne ne peut réellement cacher quelque chose à son voisin. Le camion poubelle, le facteur et le laitier passent toujours le même jour, à la même heure. Rien ne vient jamais perturber la tranquillité des lieux. Mis à part aujourd'hui.

Une voiture vient de se garer le long du trottoir. C'est une vieille coccinelle jaune. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret, vous en conviendrez. Mickey est au volant. Comme vous le savez sans doutes, le volant se trouve à droite. Il est en pleine conversation avec Rose. Mickey bien sûr, pas le volant...

\- Mais pourquoi t'es venu avec moi ? Il n'y a rien à craindre, il a une femme et des enfants !

Elle détache sa ceinture. Mickey fait de même avant de répondre.

\- Et qui te l'a dit ? C'est lui ! Et c'est exactement ce que dirait un prédateur du net ! Non ?

Rose le regarde, agacée par sa bêtise. N'empêche qu'il faut quand même se méfier, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Elle ouvre sa portière puis descend de voiture. Mickey reste dans l'habitacle, bien décidé à surveiller tout ce qui pourrait être louche. Cet homme sortant sa poubelle a un drôle de regard. Peut-être manigance-t-il pour enlever toutes les jeunes filles de Londres pour ensuite les revendre sur ebay ? Ou bien projette-t-il de dominer le monde ? On ne le saura jamais, mais personne n'est assez prudent.

Rose s'arrête sur le perron d'une de ces maisons et frappe à la porte. Elle jette un œil vers la voiture. Mickey continu de la surveiller de loin. Il croit quoi ? Elle ne va tout de même pas s'envoler ?!

Un jeune garçon vient lui ouvrir. Aucun risque de se faire attaquer par un enfant. Si ?

\- Bonjour, je suis attendue par Clive. On s'est envoyé des messages.

Le gosse ne semble pas vraiment surpris. Il se retourne pour apostropher le fameux Clive.

\- Papa ! C'est encore une de tes cinglées.

Il lui fait un petit sourire avant de repartir d'où il vient. Sale môme, va !

Un homme arrive, la main tendue. Il n'est pas très grand, assez enrobé, brun, dans la trentaine. Il lui lance un sourire avenant.

\- Oh, désolé. Vous devez être Rose. Moi c'est Clive, mais vous le savez.

\- Je vous préviens, mon petit ami est dans la voiture, il m'attend. Au cas où vous voudriez m'assassiner.

Elle se retourne vers Mickey qui abaisse sa vitre, l'œil méchant. Il n'impressionne que lui mais on va le laisser rêver deux minute.

\- Oh, non, promis, aucun meurtre. Ah,ah !

Il va même jusqu'à faire un signe de la main à Mickey. Drôle de type, mais pas méchant.

Une voix féminine vient interrompre cet échange pour le moins étrange. Sa femme sans doutes.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Oh, c'est à propos du Docteur, elle est venue sur mon site.

Il se retourne à nouveau vers Rose et semble se rendre compte de son impolitesse.

\- Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez !

Rose pénètre à l'intérieur, guidée par Clive. Une femme rousse aux cheveux bouclés descend les escaliers, un panier à linges dans les bras. Un sourire illumine son visage.

\- Elle ? Elle a visité ton site qui parlait du Docteur ? Alors c'est elle !

Indubitablement, elle n'en revient pas. C'est si étonnant ? Encore sous le coup de la surprise, elle tire la porte qui se referme sur eux sous l'air renfrogné de Mickey.

 ** _2005, Londres,chez Clive_**

Le jardin est bien entretenue. La brouette, la tondeuse à gazon et le tuyau d'arrosage reposent dans un coin. Ce sont eux les responsables. Ils tiennent compagnie aux jouets d'enfants qui sont comme abandonnés sur la pelouse. Un chemin de dalles mène jusqu'à une cabane de jardin, lieu où tout ce bazar devrait être entreposé. Des planches de bois empêchent la lumière du soleil de filtrer par les fenêtres. C'est un bien étrange lieu où Clive vient de faire entrer Rose. La pièce est seulement éclairée par une simple ampoule. Des tas de dossiers sont posés sur une table. D'autres reposent sûrement dans les cartons qui traînent un peu partout. Des cartes stellaires, des planisphères, des photos, des pages internet et des articles de journaux ou de magasines recouvrent entièrement les murs. Un vélo, simple survivant de l'usage originel du lieu, est accroché au plafond. Et, c'est bien de l'ail qui y est suspendu ?! On cherche à se protéger de vampires ou quoi ?! C'est de la folie !

\- La plupart des dossiers sont sensibles, je ne pouvais pas vous les envoyer, ils peuvent être interceptés, vous comprenez.

Il fouille dans ses dossiers, à la recherche de quelque chose. Rose se demande où elle est tombée.

\- Si vous creusez suffisamment, si vous gardez l'esprit libre, ce Docteur pourrait apparaître n'importe où. Les journaux politiques, la théorie de la conspiration, même dans les histoires de fantômes.

Il semble avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car il vient poser puis ouvrir un imposant dossier bleu sur la table, sous les yeux de Rose.

\- Aucun nom de famille, aucun prénom. Le Docteur, seulement le Docteur. Ce nom de Docteur, apparemment, se transmet de père en fils. Il semble que ce soit un héritage.

Il pointe du doigt l'écran d'un ordinateur où apparaît la page de son site avec la photo en page d'accueil.

\- C'est lui votre Docteur, non ?

Rose s'approche de l'écran pour vérifier ses dires. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, c'est bien lui. Elle répond donc par l'affirmative.

\- J'ai eu cette photo dans les archives publiques de Washington, l'année dernière. J'ai eu cette photo sur Internet mais, regardez sur l'originale.

Le Docteur est au milieu d'une foule, plus nette que sur le site. Son visage est entouré au feutre rouge. Puis Clive, lui montre la même photo, plusieurs fois, mais prise de plus loin. On réalise que cette foule amassée regarde passer une voiture encadrée par des policiers. Cela ressemble à un défilé, et pas n'importe lequel.

\- 22 Novembre 1963, l'assassinat du Président Kennedy, vous voyez ?

1963... Et il a toujours la même apparence ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais Rose reste logique.

\- C'est peut-être son père ?

\- Faisons un tour dans le passé. Avril 1912, voici une photo des Daniels, une famille de Southampton, avec un ami.

Sur cette photo, on peut voir les Daniels, le mari et la femme ainsi que leur quatre enfants, trois filles et un garçon. Ils sont accompagnés d'un homme en habits d'époques qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au Docteur.

\- Elle a été prise la veille du jour où il devait voyager sur le Titanic. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ils ont annulé leur voyage et ont survécu. Et aussi, j'ai ça !

Il décroche un dessin punaisé au mur.

\- 1883, un autre Docteur. Regardez, quelle ressemblance, ils sont identiques. Ce dessin a été fait sur la côte de Sumatra juste avant que le Krakatoa se réveille.

Rose ne sait plus que dire. Sa logique a foutue le camp.

\- Ouais, ce Docteur est une légende qui voyage dans notre histoire. Quand une catastrophe se prépare, il est là. Il sème la tempête sur son chemin. Et il voyage avec sa compagne.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La mort.

 ** _2005, Londres, banlieue de Londres_**

Mickey est toujours dans sa coccinelle jaune. On ne fait rien de plus discret de nos jours ? Il attend Rose impatiemment quand il remarque un détail étrange. La poubelle du lotissement n°3 bouge. Pire, elle avance vers lui.

 ** _2005, Londres, cabane de Clive_**

\- Si le Docteur est revenu, si vous l'avez vu Rose, je peux vous dire une chose : notre monde est en danger.

 ** _2005, Londres, banlieue de Londres_**

Mickey, intrigué, regarde la poubelle avancer vers lui. Il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment. Et le plus étrange dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il décide d'aller voir. Il sort de sa voiture, claque la portière et s'approche de la poubelle. Tiens, elle n'avance plus. Il n'a tout de même pas rêvé ! Il l'observe sous toutes les coutures, vérifie que personne ne lui fait de blague. C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être un gamin à l'humour biscornu. Ça aurait même était plus rassurant. Mais non, personne. Il pose ses mains sur le couvercle et l'ouvre d'un coup. Mais rien d'inhabituel à l'intérieur. Il va même jusqu'à poser la question la plus bête dans cette situation.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, j'espère ?!

 ** _2005, Londres, cabane de Clive_**

\- Si il arrive à vous isoler, si vous le voyez appeler chez lui, vous n'avez plus qu'à prier.

Que d'encouragements, il ne fallait pas, c'est trop, voyons !

 ** _2005, Londres, banlieue de Londres_**

Mickey referme la poubelle et retire ses mains du couvercle. Enfin, il essaie de le faire. Ce n'est pas évident, vu qu'elles sont collées au couvercle. Il a beau tirer, le plastique n'a pas plus de réaction qu'un morceau de chewing-gum. C'est élastique et collant, super. Mickey, totalement dépassé par la situation, ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive. La poubelle ouvre grand la gueule et l'avale. Bon appétit. La coccinelle jaune est maintenant abandonnée le long du trottoir. Pauvre petite coccinelle...

 ** _2005, Londres, cabane de Clive_**

Rose n'a pas laissé sa curiosité en chemin. Tant pis pour elle.

\- Mais, qui est-il ? À votre avis, qui est ce Docteur ?

Excellente question. Elle mériterait une réponse, mais existe-t-elle au moins ?

\- Je crois que c'est la même personne. Je crois qu'il est immortel. C'est un extraterrestre venu d'un autre univers.

Rose le regarde, dubitative. Bah quoi ? Ça n'est pas plus bizarre qu'une attaque de mannequins. On est plus à ça près.

 ** _2005, Londres, banlieue de Londres_**

\- On y va, il est malade, il est complètement dingue ce type, il délire sur le net. Pour lui c'est un complot. Tu as gagné.

Rose, agacée jusqu'au bout des ongles, traverse la rue, ouvre la portière de cette petite voiture jaune et grimpe à l'intérieur. Elle s'assoit à côté de Mickey qui a un drôle d'air. On dirait Ken dans Barbie. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure référence, n'empêche qu'il est étrange. Il regarde droit devant lui, un grand sourire figé sur le visage. Comment est-il sorti de la poubelle ? Elle l'avait pourtant bien avalé. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Rose ne remarque rien. Le genre humain est vraiment désespérant. Il faudrait ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps, ça ne ferait pas de mal !

\- Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? Je t'offre une pizza ?

\- Pizza. P-p-p pizza.

\- Ou chinois. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Pizza.

Ce sera donc une pizza. Mickey démarre la voiture tout en continuant à sourire. La voiture ne roule pas très droit, où a-t-il eu son permis ?! Je ne la sens pas, cette histoire.

Windry, debout au milieu de la route, regarde la voiture s'éloigner en souriant. C'est donc là qu'elle était partie ! Elle fronce brusquement les sourcils et murmure, plus pour elle même qu'autres choses, des paroles aussi mystérieuses qu'à son habitude :

\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, ma chère Rose. Méfies-toi, tu risques d'y prendre goût

Sur ce, elle disparaît de nouveau.

 ** _Temps indéfini, Tardis_**

Windry apparaît dans la salle des commandes, dans le dos du docteur. Il sursaute, surprit.

\- T'en as pas mare de faire ça ?!

\- De quoi ?

\- Surprendre les gens comme ça ? Imagine que la personne soit cardiaque ?

\- Je le saurais. Et ce n'est pas ton cas, loin de là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh c'est bon, tu m'agaces ! Tu sais toujours tout de toute façon.

\- Absolument ! Et c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là...

\- Pourtant tu devrais, car j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser...

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De notre affaire de plastique rebelle, voyons.

\- Que pourrais-tu savoir que j'ignore ?

\- Tu veux une réponse exhaustive ? Non, ne réponds pas, c'est pas le moment. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, je connais le lieu où se trouve leur principal sujet. Et il est avec Rose ! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'on la reverrait ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer !

\- Fais-moi penser de ne jamais parier contre toi, je risquerais d'y perdre ma chemise. Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans un restaurant sur Redchurch Street.

\- Fantastique ! Merci de l'info.

\- De rien, je suis là pour ça. Bonne nuit !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah je n'ai plus rien à faire donc je vais me coucher. Tu t'en sortiras très bien tout seul.

\- La planète est attaquée et toi, tu vas te coucher ?! Tu es très étrange...

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?!

\- Okay, okay, je ne dis plus rien...

\- Un bavard comme toi ? Pas possible !

\- Au lit !

\- Bye doc' !

Sur ce, Windry se dirige vers l'un des couloirs afin d'aller dormir, comme elle l'a si bien dit. Le docteur, quant à lui, abaisse quelques leviers tout en parlant à sa machine. Comme quoi, Windry a bien raison : c'est un vrai moulin à paroles et personne ne l'arrête !

 ** _2005, Londres, restaurant_**

Rose et Mickey sont attablés dans un restaurant. Ce n'est pas une pizzeria finalement. La salle de restaurant est grande, des tables rondes y sont installées, des enceintes diffusent une musique de fond. C'est une déco assez moderne : du parquet sur le sol, quelques colonnes qui soutiennent le plafond blanc, des tableaux aux murs, des chaises en métal et des nappes mauves qui recouvrent les tables. Rose s'interroge sur son avenir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de chercher un nouvel emplois. Elle n'aurait pas à le faire si un certain homme ne l'avait pas fait sauter, littéralement.

\- Tu crois que je devrais essayer à l'hôpital ? Sookie dit que dans les cantines, il y a du travail. Alors voilà, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire la plonge. Ou je reprends des études. J'en sais rien. C'est à cause de Jimmy Stones en fin de compte, si j'ai quitté l'école, et maintenant regardes où il a finit... Tu penses à quoi ?

Mickey est resté immobile tout au long du discours de Rose, un sourire figé sur le visage, le regard fixe. Il daigne enfin desserrer les dents.

\- Où as-tu rencontré ce docteur ?

Tiens, je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler ? Étrange...

\- Oh, excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on peut parler de moi une seconde ?

\- Je sais que tout a commencé dans la réserve du magasin. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu y faire ?

\- Rien.

\- Me ment pas.

Comment est-il au courant de ça ? Son sourire se fait plus inquiétant encore. Elle cherche à se justifier.

\- Écoute, c'est rien du tout.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de ça, Mickey. Vraiment, je ne te dirais rien du tout, alors arrête. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit gentil. Il est dangereux.

\- Mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi, Rose. Bé-bé. Chérie. Bébé. Chérie.

Il nous a fait quoi là ? Il a comme... buggé. Et revoilà son sourire coincé. Et il continu.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur le docteur, ce qu'il prépare. Et là, je pourrais t'aider, Rose. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, mon ange. Ché-ché. Bébé. Bébé. Ché. Ma chérie.

\- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

C'est vrai qu'on peut se poser des questions. Mais un homme vient interrompre leur échange. Il leur apporte une bouteille de champagne. C'est le grand luxe !

\- Votre champagne.

Mickey répond sans regarder le serveur. C'est très impoli, ça !

\- Nous n'avons pas commandé de champagne.

Il se focalise sur Rose et lui serre la main sur la table. Il insiste, énervé.

\- Où est le docteur ?!

Pendant ce temps, le serveur a fait le tour de la table et s'adresse à Rose.

\- Madame, votre champagne.

\- Non, c'est pas le notre.

Elle revient à Mickey. Personne ne fait attention à ce pauvre serveur, il fait un triste métier.

\- Mickey, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Je dois absolument savoir tout ce qu'il sait et où il est.

Rose le regarde, abasourdie. Le serveur fait une nouvelle tentative. Il est tenace apparemment !

\- Personne ne veut de ce champagne ?

Mickey, l'air plus qu'ennuyé, lui répond tout en relevant la tête vers lui, doucement.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'on vous a …

La vision du serveur le coupe dans son élan. Ce n'en est pas vraiment un en réalité, sauf si la veste en cuir fait partie de l'uniforme. Le docteur, car c'est bien lui, le regarde, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mickey a l'air heureux de cette rencontre.

\- Ah, je le tiens !

À ces mots, Rose ouvre de grand yeux et se retourne vers le docteur qui se met à secouer la bouteille de champagne. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, ça. Quoique, ça dépend de ce que l'on veut en faire. Mais pour le boire, ce n'est pas conseillé.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais porter un toast à ce couple heureux. À votre santé !

Il fait un grand sourire à Rose puis débouche la bouteille en direction du prétendu Mickey. Le bouchon lui saute à la figure. Ouh, ça doit faire mal. Enfin ce serait le cas si il n'était pas passé à travers son front. Il a été comme absorbé. C'est définitif, ce type n'est pas Mickey. Il fait une sorte de grimace et recrache le bouchon. Littéralement. Rose, choquée, regarde le bouchon tomber au sol. Mickey, enfin, cette chose, se lève brusquement et transforme l'une de ses mains en... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une pelle ? Une batte ? Un mélange des deux ? Il regarde le docteur, l'air méchant.

\- A nous deux maintenant !

Il abat sa ''main'' sur la table qui se brise en deux sous le choc. Rose recule en criant, apeurée. Qui ne le serait pas ? Bah, le docteur, je dirais. Celui-ci s'attaque à Mickey et lui enserre la tête dans l'étau de ses bras. Rose le regarde faire, ébahie. Le docteur tire sur la tête de Mickey et l'arrache, comme le bouchon de champagne. La tête, même arrachée du corps, continue de parler.

\- Ne crois pas que ça va m'arrêter.

Mais c'est du délire ! Un couple assis à la table à côté assiste à la scène. L'homme cri, la femme s'évanouit. Le docteur, lui, semble amusé par la situation. Normal. Le corps, tombé au cours de la bataille, se relève et tente de s'approcher du docteur, mais sans yeux pour voir, ce n'est pas évident. Rose reprend pied et déclenche l'alarme incendie.

\- Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Sortez tous !

Rose et le docteur s'enfuient vers les cuisines, suivis par le corps de la ''chose'' qui détruit tout sur son passage. Rose continue de crier pour faire évacuer les lieux.

\- Sortez d'ici ! Sortez !

Le personnel de cuisine se précipite vers la sortie. Le docteur et Rose sortent par l'entrée de service. Le docteur referme la porte et sort son tournevis sonique afin de verrouiller la porte. Il tient la tête du soi-disant Mickey à la main. La porte de service donne sur une impasse. Seul un portail en tôle permettrait de sortir de cette ruelle, mais il est fermé par une chaîne cadenassée. Rose s'y précipite et passe devant une cabine bleue, sans y faire attention. Elle s'acharne sur les chaînes, sans succès.

\- Ouvrez la porte avec votre tube ! Allez, vite !

Le docteur marche nonchalamment vers la cabine téléphonique, pas inquiété le moins du monde.

\- Tournevis à ultrasons.

Rose insiste en tirant sur la chaîne.

\- C'est par là !

Le docteur n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il sort une clé de sa poche.

\- Non, venez, entrons là-dedans.

Rose le regarde, affolée, tandis qu'il déverrouille la porte de la cabine et qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur. Le corps de Mickey donne des coups de points dans la porte. Il ne va pas tarder à la défoncer si il continue comme ça. Rose s'en est aperçu et commence à désespérer. Elle apostrophe le docteur qui à laissé la porte de la cabine ouverte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher dans une cabine en bois !

Affolée par les coups contre la porte de service, elle retourne tenter sa chance avec la chaîne qui risque de sceller son destin si elle n'y met pas un peu du sien pour s'ouvrir. Rose panique.

\- Il va bientôt sortir ! Docteur !

Complètement désespérée, elle joue sa dernière carte et se précipite à l'intérieur de la cabine bleue avant d'en refermer la porte. Choquée par ce qu'elle y voit, elle en ressort aussitôt. Rose fait le tour de la cabine, mais n'y voit rien d'anormal. Ce n'est que quatre murs et un toit. En apparence. Mickey continu de défoncer la porte, il vient de parvenir à y passer un bras. Rose rentre de nouveau à l'intérieur de la cabine, toujours en état de choc. C'est vrai que la salle des commandes du TARDIS n'est pas banale. Mais il faut agir au plus pressé, elle réfléchira après.

\- Il va nous suivre !

Le docteur, toujours très détendu, lui répond.

\- Tout les soldats de Gengis Khan n'ont pas réussi à passer cette porte. Et ils ont essayé ! Maintenant, taisez-vous. Elle sera encore plus agaçante si vous me la réveillez.

\- De qui parlez vous ?

\- Euh, comment la qualifier ? C'est ma colocataire... en quelques sortes. Mais maintenant, silence ! Je ne m'entend même plus réfléchir ! Et ne restez pas dans l'entrée, venez voir par ici, ça va vous étonner !

 ** _2005 (pour l'instant), Londres (idem), Tardis_**

Rose observe, bouche bée, l'intérieur du Tardis. Elle n'en revient pas. Mais dans quelle aventure vient-elle de se lancer ?! Le docteur, près du tableau de contrôle, s'apprête à faire subir un traitement spécial à la tête de ''Mickey''. Il explique sa manœuvre à Rose qui ne comprend plus rien.

\- Voyez, le bras, ce n'est pas assez élaboré. Mais la tête, c'est parfait ! Je vais l'utiliser pour repérer le signal qui me mènera à la source. Voilà !

Il contemple son œuvre, satisfait, avant de se retourner vers une Rose complètement perdue. Mais, heureusement pour elle, il semble enfin décidé à répondre à ses questions. Et peut-être, on l'espère, nous aider à sortir de ce brouillard où l'on patauge depuis le début de cette histoire.

\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

Rose hésite avant de répondre. En effet, par où commencer ?!

\- A l'intérieur, c'est beaucoup plus grand qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est extraterrestre ?

\- Ouais.

Rose le regarde, semblant réaliser toute l'étendue de ces paroles.

\- Vous êtes un extraterrestre ?

\- C'est cela, oui.

C'est sûr qu'on est loin des petits hommes verts en soucoupes volantes, mais on s'en contentera. Rose tente de se remettre de ces révélations. Ce serait bête de faire un malaise dans un moment pareil.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Ici vous êtes dans le Tardis. Ça s'écrit T.A.R.D.I.S. : Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale.

Tout à coup, Rose réagit. C'est un peu tard mais le contre-coup fait son œuvre. Elle gémit, les yeux humides, une main sur la bouche. Pauvre petite Rose, ça la change des séries télés. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? C'est le choc des cultures, ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

Rose reprend le contrôle et son choc laisse place à l'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont tué … Mickey ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tué Mickey ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont tué ?

Le docteur est surpris par cette demande. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un grand sentimental.

\- Oh ! Je dois y réfléchir.

\- C'est mon petit-ami. Vous lui avez arraché la tête, ils en ont fait une copie et vous, vous devez y réfléchir ?! Elle est en train de fondre maintenant !

\- Oh non ! Oh non, non, non, non, non !

Le docteur se précipite vers le tableau de contrôle, trop tard. La tête de ''Mickey'' vient effectivement de fondre sous leurs yeux. Il se met à courir autour de la console centrale en tripatouillant boutons et manettes. Le Tardis se met à vibrer, à trembler et le moteur à rugir sous les yeux ébahis de Rose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Il faut suivre le signal, il se brouille ! Attendez... Oh non, non, non, non ! Non, on y est presque ! On y est presque ! Oh, ça y est on arrive !

Le docteur se précipite vers la porte du vaisseau et l'ouvre brusquement.

\- Vous n'allez pas sortir ? C'est dangereux ! Non, revenez !

Mais le docteur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et sort malgré tout. Rose, pour éviter de rester seule, mais tout en restant prudente, passe juste la tête par la porte ouverte.

\- Mais on est où, là ? Et où est Mickey ?

Windry, réveillée par tout ce bruit, descend les escaliers en silence et s'approche de Rose.

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de crier ? Et nous sommes toujours à Londres apparemment, alors pas besoin de s'affoler !

Rose sursaute, surprise. Un faible sourire s'étend sur les lèvres du docteur : pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui !

\- T'es qui, toi ?! Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Et pourquoi tu m'a faire peur comme ça !

\- Pff, elle le fait tout le temps, et c'est elle, ma... colocataire.

\- Colocataire, hein ? J'aime bien ! Salut, je m'appelle Windry !

Elle tend sa main à Rose qui la sert, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- À Londres, je l'ai déjà dit !

\- Oui, mais où ?

\- Mais ouvre les yeux au lieu de rester cachée à l'intérieur !

Rose sort du Tardis, hésitante, et regarde autours d'elle. La nuit est tombée et le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles qui se reflètent sur la Tamise. Le docteur fait les cents pas sur les pavés, énervé. Même Windry commence à s'agacer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

\- J'ai perdu le signal ! J'étais à deux doigts...

Ah mince, effectivement, c'est légèrement embêtant.

 ** _2005, Londres, Westminster Bridge Road_**

Rose, suivie de Windry, referme la porte du Tardis. Elle se remet de ses émotions tandis que Windry, adossée au Tardis, observe ce drôle de couple.

\- On a bougé ? Est-ce que ça vole ?

\- Il disparaît ici, il réapparaît là. Vous ne voulez pas comprendre ?!

\- Mais si on est dans un autre endroit, où est passée cette chose sans tête ?

\- Disparue avec la tête. Alors, on ne va pas en parler toute la nuit !

\- Je dois prévenir sa mère...

Rose dit cela dans un murmure découragé. Le docteur se retourne vers elle, surpris. Rose s'explique.

\- Mickey ! Je dois le dire à sa mère. Il est mort et vous aviez dit que vous alliez y réfléchir !

Le docteur la regarde, agacé. Ce futile détail ne les avance à rien, selon lui. Mais c'est pas vrai, il a la même capacité émotionnelle qu'une petite cuillère ! Rose s'en rend compte et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez raison, vous êtes un extraterrestre !

\- Écoutez, si j'ai oublié un gamin qui s'appelle Mickey...

\- C'est pas un gamin !

\- … c'est parce que je suis occupé à sauver la vie de tout ces stupides et imbéciles habitants de cette planète ! Voilà pourquoi !

\- Oui, ça va !

\- C'est la vérité !

Rose le regarde, ébahie. Non mais quel culot ! Le docteur croise les bras, inébranlable.

\- Si vous êtes un extraterrestre, pourquoi avez-vous l'accent du nord ?

\- Toutes les planètes ont un nord !

\- Mais... mais c'est quoi ''Police public cabine téléphonique'' ?

\- C'est une cabine téléphonique de 1950. Elle est classe, hein ?

Il caresse amoureusement le bois de son Tardis, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Windry éclate de rire.

\- Ah, les hommes et leur voitures, tous les mêmes !

\- Toi, on ne t'as rien demandé !

\- Ouh ! Et susceptible avec ça ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais... si en faite, je m'ennuie. À plus doc' !

Windry rentre dans le Tardis et claque la porte derrière elle. Rose n'a pas prêté attention à ses réflexions. Elle sourit doucement et secoue la tête, vaincue.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ce plastique vivant veut nous détruire ?

\- Au contraire, il vous adore ! Vous avez une si jolie planète avec de la fumée, de l'essence, beaucoup de toxines et de dioxines dans l'air, c'est parfait ! La Terre est un garde mangé pour cette chose. En plus, toutes ses réserves de nourriture ont été détruites par la guerre. Des planètes entières ! Alors la Terre, c'est son dîner !

Et il déballe tout cela avec un grand sourire. Rose, elle, commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Comment peut-on l'arrêter ?

Le docteur sort une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu de sa poche. Elle sont immenses ses poches, il fait concurrence à Mary Poppins ?!

\- Anti-plastique.

\- Anti-plastique ?

\- Anti-plastique ! Mais je dois la trouver très vite. Comment une chose aussi énorme peut-elle se cacher dans une ville si petite ?

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

\- Un émetteur. Cette chose arrive à contrôler le moindre petit morceau de plastique et pour ça, il faut une antenne de transmission pour le signal.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- À un émetteur. C'est rond, volumineux, planté quelque part en plein milieu de Londres. Un assemblage de métal de forme circulaire comme une assiette, ou plutôt comme une roue. La fréquence étant émise de ce quartier, c'est peut-être invisible.

Il s'est mis à marcher tout en parlant et il tourne maintenant le dos au ''LondonEye'', la grande roue de Londres plantée de l'autre côté du pont. Et elle est tout sauf invisible. Rose lui lance un regard se voulant explicite.

\- Quoi ?

Nouveau regard plus explicite. Le docteur se retourne mais ne réagit pas.

\- Quoi ?!

Rose retente l'expérience. Il n'est décidément pas très vif aujourd'hui. Il se retourne à nouveau.

\- Allez, dites moi quoi !

Rose sourit, désabusée. Le docteur se retourne et réagit enfin.

\- Oh !

Bah oui, comme tu dis.

Il fait face à Rose pour lui offrir son fameux sourire, les yeux pétillants.

\- Fantastique !

 ** _2005, Londres, en direction du ''LondonEye''_**

Maintenant que le docteur a enfin réalisé que son émetteur ne devait pas être si invisible que ça, il se met à courir, Rose à sa suite. Au train où vont les choses, ça ne vas pas tarder à devenir leur activité favorite. Ils traversent le Westminster Bridge à toute vitesse, dépassent la tour de Londres et se font dépasser par quelques traditionnels bus londoniens. Rose et le docteur parviennent enfin de l'autre côté du pont, épuisés par leur course, fouettés par les vents, mais excités par l'aventure. Ils atteignent le pied de la grande roue et s'y arrêtent pour les dernière recommandations d'usage. Le docteur se tourne vers Rose, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- N'oubliez pas, le plastique est partout dans le monde. Toutes ces choses artificielles sont prêtes à prendre vie. Les mannequins, les poubelles, les téléphones, toutes les gaines de câbles.

\- Les implants mammaires.

Le docteur reste interloqué quelques secondes devant cette suggestion des plus originales. Mais elle n'est pas dénuée de sens. C'est dans l'air du temps. Bienvenue au XXIe siècle !

\- Maintenant qu'on a trouvé l'émetteur, la chose doit sûrement se cacher sous nos pieds.

Rose explore les lieux et va même jusqu'à se pencher par dessus la balustrade qui empêche les passants de rejoindre l'océan. De son promontoire, elle peut voir les vagues qui viennent lécher les galets pour ensuite s'échouer aux pieds d'une drôle de structures. C'est sûrement un accès aux égouts ou un truc du même acabit.

\- C'est peut-être là-dessous !

Le docteur la rejoint pour vérifier par lui-même.

\- C'est exactement ça !

Sur ce, notre duo dégringole les escaliers qui permettent d'y accéder. Une sorte de bouche d'égout garde l'ouverture. Le docteur s'empresse de l'ouvrir et ce que l'on y voit n'a rien des tuyaux sombres et humides des égouts. Au contraire, de la vapeur s'en dégage et, une fois dissipée, une lumière rouge vient éclairer leur visage. Le docteur s'y engouffre sans la moindre hésitation. Rose, pas aussi téméraire, hésite quelques instants mais finit par le suivre.

 ** _2005, dans les profondeurs de Londres_**

Le docteur, suivit par Rose, descend un à un les barreaux de l'échelle. Ils parviennent dans une petite pièce fermée par une porte que le docteur ne tarde pas à ouvrir devant une Rose un peu inquiète. Ils passent la porte pour se retrouver debout sur une passerelle à dix mètres du sol. Espérons que personne n'a le vertige. Le docteur s'appuie sur la rambarde pour observer ce qui se trouve en bas. Ce que l'on peut y voir est assez particulier. Une sorte de liquide jaune orangé bouillonne dans une cuve de métal.

\- Le centre de la conscience. C'est là, à l'intérieur de la cuve, une créature de plastique vivant.

\- Et bien, jetons votre anti-plastique et dégageons d'ici !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour la tuer. Je dois lui laisser une chance.

Le docteur descend d'un niveau pour se trouver sur la passerelle inférieur. Il se penche par la balustrade pour s'adresser à cette …. créature.

\- Je réclame audience auprès du centre de la conscience. Mon message est un message de paix, selon la 15e convention de la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

Le liquide, enfin …. la ''conscience'' semble bouillonner différemment. Cela semble satisfaire le docteur qui ébauche un sourire.

\- Merci ! Je demande la permission de m'approcher.

Pendant que le docteur négocie avec la menace, Rose descend les escaliers doucement et ce qu'elle voit la laisse pantoise. Mickey, le ''vrai'' Mickey est recroquevillé sur la passerelle la plus basse.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Elle se précipite à sa rencontre sous le regard exaspéré du docteur. On ne peut même plus sauver la Terre tranquillement ! Les humains sont vraiment un cas désespéré.

\- Mickey, c'est moi ! Ça va, elle ne t'a pas tué !

Mickey, complètement affolé, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chttt ! Cette chose là, derrière moi, le liquide, Rose, je peux lui parler !

\- Oh, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?!

Le docteur, lui, descend nonchalamment les escaliers.

\- Docteur, il est encore en vie !

\- Oui, oui, ça faisait parti des possibilités. Le maintenir en vie pour nourrir la copie.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Vous le saviez et vous l'avez pas dit ?!

Pour les scènes de ménage, on va attendre, merci.

Le docteur continue de descendre pour se rapprocher de la cuve. Rose attrape Mickey par la main et tous deux, observe la scène.

\- Puis-je m'adresser à la conscience ?

Le liquide bouillonne à nouveau.

\- Merci. Si je puis me permettre, vous avez infiltré cette civilisation en utilisant la ruse et votre supériorité, alors puis-je vous suggérer, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, d'y mettre fin ?

Le liquide bouillonne méchamment. Cette suggestion n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

\- Oh, pas de ça avec moi ! C'est une invasion, purement et simplement ! Sans parler des droits constitutionnels !

Le liquide bouillonne avec encore plus de fureur. Mais le docteur est loin d'être impressionné.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini ! Cette planète vient de naître, elle est encore jeune. Ses habitants sont bêtes, ils savent à peine marcher, mais ils sont capable de faire tellement plus ! Je vous le demande en leur nom : s'il vous plaît, allez vous en !

Deux mannequins de plastique ont profité de son petit discours pour se rapprocher de lui. Rose tente de le prévenir.

\- Docteur !

Trop tard. Les mannequins le saisissent chacun par un bras et le maintiennent fermement.

\- Non !

Un des mannequins se saisit de la fiole anti-plastique, cette découverte met la conscience hors d'elle. Le docteur essai de se justifier.

\- C'était juste au cas où, je ne voulais pas l'utiliser ! Je ne suis pas venu vous attaquer, seulement vous aider ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! Je ne le suis pas, je le jure !

La conscience n'est pas convaincu apparemment car elle redouble de fureur. Le docteur ne comprend pas.

\- Expliquez moi !

Une porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître le Tardis. Le docteur s'affole.

\- Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît, non !

La conscience rugit. Cela ressemble à un interrogatoire.

\- Oui, c'est mon vaisseau spatial.

Cette réponse entraîne une réaction furieuse de la conscience. Elle semble le reconnaître.

\- Non, c'est faux, j'en suis sûre, j'y étais ! Je me suis battu dans cette guerre, ce n'était pas ma faute !

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu sauver votre monde, je n'ai pu sauver aucun des mondes !

La conscience se déchaîne. Rose s'inquiète de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- C'est le Tardis. La conscience l'a identifié. Elle a repéré son niveau de technologie supérieur.

\- Et votre amie ? Où est-elle ?

\- Mon amie ?

\- Oui, votre colocataire.

\- Windry ? La connaissant, si elle n'est ni entrain de vous espionner, ni entrain de tester les limites de ma patience, c'est qu'elle doit être en train de dormir.

\- La Terre se fait attaquer et elle dort ?!

\- Tiens donc, petite impression de déjà vu...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Mais où est-elle ?

\- Dans le Tardis.

\- Mais c'est dangereux, elle risque de se faire tuer !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et elle ne m'a même pas prévenu ! Si elle est encore en vie, je l'étripe !

\- Mais... Comment... ?

\- Vous lui demanderez vous-même.

\- Si on survie à tout ça ! Que... Que se passe-t-il avec cette chose ?

\- C'est terrible ! Elle entre dans l'étape finale : l'invasion commence ! Allez-vous en Rose, sauvez-vous !

La fureur de la conscience ne cesse d'augmenter. Le docteur tente sans succès de se libérer. Mickey est comme paralysé par la peur. Et Rose, elle, prend son téléphone et compose un numéro qu'elle connaît apparemment par cœur. Son interlocuteur décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Maman ?

Mais c'est pas le moment !

 ** _2005, centre ville de Londres_**

Jackie Tyler sort du commissariat tout en décrochant son téléphone.

\- Ah, c'est toi chérie, j'allais t'appeler. Tu as droit à un dédommagement, je te l'avais bien dit ! J'ai pris un formulaire au poste de police, ne me remercie pas !

\- Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi !

\- Je suis en ville.

\- Retourne à la maison ! À la maison maintenant !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, écoute-moi. Je vais faire des petites courses nocturnes, ma chérie, alors à tout à l'heure ! Ciao !

Et elle raccroche le téléphone en pénétrant dans le centre commercial ''Queens Arcade''. Ah, les grands magasins et leurs boutiques pleines de mannequins ! Quoi de mieux ?

 ** _2005, sous Londres_**

\- Maman ? Maman !

Trop tard, elle a raccroché. Rose, affolée, raccroche elle aussi le téléphone à côté d'un Mickey complètement apeuré. De grands éclairs bleutés se dégagent de la conscience. En faite non, c'est plutôt elle qui les génères. Ils viennent frapper le plafond et percer un trou pour accéder à la surface.

Le docteur, toujours retenu par ses gardiens de plastique, désespère.

\- Le signal d'activation ! Elle va transmettre !

Les éclairs rejoignent la grande roue. Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, non ?!

Rose déprime.

\- C'est la fin du monde !

La grande roue commence à transmettre des ondes sonores, mais vers où ?

 ** _2005, centre commercial ''Queens Arcade''_**

On retrouve Clive et sa petite famille qui parcourent les allés du grand magasin. Bien entendu, chaque boutique a ses mannequins en vitrines. Clive s'agace.

C'est quand même pas difficile de penser à acheter les vêtements pendant les soldes ? On ferait des économies !

Un mannequin bouge dans la vitrine, la mère est surprise et sursaute, sous le choc.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je croyais que c'était des mannequins. J'ai... J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

Les passants s'arrêtent pour admirer ce qu'ils pensent être une sorte d'animation pour attirer plus de clients. Malheureusement, ils ont tord. Les mannequins brisent les vitres et sortent de leurs vitrines dans l'affolement général. Jackie Tyler, debout sur l'escalator, assiste au spectacle, sidérée. Des mannequins d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants sortent de leurs magasins pour marcher au milieu des clients affolés. Clive et ses théories du complot ne sont pas bien loin.

\- C'était vrai ! Je le savais, tout ce que j'ai lu, toutes ces histoires, c'était vrai !

Un des mannequins s'arrête devant lui. Il tend le bras vers son visage. Sa main s'abaisse pour laisser place au canon d'une arme à feu. Il lui tire dessus sans aucune hésitation et aucune pitié. Clive tombe au sol devant sa femme et son fils. Sa femme hurle mais c'est trop tard, il est mort, tué par ce qui n'est rien de moins qu'une poupée de plastique, une marionnette sans cœur entre les mains de la conscience.

 ** _2005, dans les entrailles de Londres_**

La conscience rugit de plus en plus fort. Le docteur, affolé, tente de sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être, autrement dit Rose et Mickey.

\- Sortez Rose ! Vite, sauvez-vous ! Courez !

La construction déjà précaire, commence à s'effondrer sous le choc des éclairs. Rose voudrait bien s'enfuir, mais comment ?

\- Il n'y a plus d'escalier !

Elle se précipite vers le Tardis, traînant Mickey derrière elle. Le docteur tente toujours de se libérer de son geôlier. Rose tente d'ouvrir la porte du Tardis, sans grands résultats.

\- Je n'ai pas la clé.

\- On va mourir.

Je ne suis pas sûre que l'affirmation de Mickey leur soit d'un grand secours.

 ** _2005, centre commercial_**

Jackie Tyler, les yeux exorbités, assiste à la panique la plus complète des clients du ''Queens Arcade''. Pas sûre qu'ils y remettront les pieds de sitôt. Elle aussi cède à la panique et part en hurlant, abandonnant son sac de course à même le sol.

 ** _2005, sous Londres_**

Rose et Mickey se sont réfugiés au pied de la cabine bleue qui refuse de leur ouvrir ses portes. Le docteur essaie toujours de se défaire de l'étreinte du mannequin mais comment blesser un bout de plastique ? Rose panique complètement mais semble prendre une décision.

 ** _2005, centre commercial_**

Jackie, ainsi que tout ceux qui ont pu sortirent du magasins, se retrouvent dans la rue, complètement paniqués. Les gens courent dans tous les sens. C'est l'hystérie totale. Mais les mannequins ont eux aussi trouvé la sortie et tirent sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent atteindre. Jackie court se réfugier derrière une voiture, sans voir qu'elle tourne le dos à une boutique de robes de mariées. Les mannequins de cette boutique s'animent eux aussi et brisent la vitre. Jackie se tourne vers eux et hurle à nouveau.

 ** _2005, profondeur de Londres_**

Le docteur, toujours entravé, lance un regard désespéré à Rose qui tient Mickey dans ses bras, comme un enfant. Elle est bien là, mais son esprit est ailleurs. Elle semble en combat avec elle-même.

 ** _2005, centre ville_**

Trois mariées marchent lentement vers Jackie qui tente de s'enfuir.

 ** _2005, sous-sol de Londres_**

Rose, le regard déterminé, relâche Mickey et se relève. Elle lance un regard au docteur. Mickey s'accroche à sa jambe.

\- Laisse-le partir !

Le docteur semble lire une sorte de message dans son regard. Il arrête de se débattre et la regarde longuement à son tour. C'est à elle de jouer, leur sort en dépend.

 ** _2005, centre de Londres_**

Les mariées s'avance vers Jackie qui est dos à une voiture. Elle ne peut pas aller plus loin. Les mariées avancent leurs mains vers elle. Elles abaissent leurs doigts pour révéler le canon de leurs armes. Elles s'apprêtent à tirer sur Jackie qui se cache les yeux de ses mains. Rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter.

 ** _2005, sous Londres_**

Rose se précipite vers un des murs de la structure sous le regard désespéré de Mickey.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire Rose !

Rose se saisit de la hache à incendie, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle brise le bout de métal qui entrave les chaînes et s'y accroche.

\- J'ai pas de diplôme universitaire, j'ai pas de boulot, pas d'avenir, mais je vais te dire ce que j'ai : école primaire de Jéricho, j'étais la meilleur en gymnastique ! J'ai eu la médaille d'or.

Elle prend son élan et se lance dans le vide. De ses jambes, elle frappe le mannequin qui retient le docteur. Déstabilisé par le choc, le mannequin relâche son étreinte, ce qui permet au docteur de le jeter dans la cuve. Dans son élan, Rose frappe le second mannequin qui tombe dans la cuve à son tours, entraînant la fiole bleue dans sa chute. L'anti-plastique se déverse sur la conscience. Le docteur rattrape Rose pour lui éviter la chute. Il la prend dans ses bras, aux anges. La conscience menace d'exploser. Le docteur regarde Rose, tout souriant.

\- Et maintenant : les ennuis !

Tout deux se précipitent pour remonter les escaliers tandis que les conduits de gaz explosent un à un. Il y a au moins un bon points : la grande roue ne transmet plus rien.

 ** _2005, centre ville de Londres_**

Les mannequins tueurs semblent rencontrer quelques difficultés ou bien ils dansent le robot, mais ça m'étonnerait un peu...

 ** _2005, sous Londres_**

Le docteur et Rose parviennent en haut des escaliers malgré les explosions. Ils retrouvent Mickey qui est agrippé de toutes ses forces au Tardis. Le docteur s'empresse de passer sa clé dans la serrure malgré le rempart de Mickey. Il déverrouille la porte et tous pénètrent à l'intérieur sous les cris de souffrance de la conscience. Le Tardis disparaît tandis que tout explose autours d'eux.

 ** _2005, centre de Londres_**

Les mannequins s'écroulent dans les rues qui garderons les stigmates de cette première bataille. La tête d'une des mariées retombe aux pieds de Jackie qui observe le chaos laissé dans les rues. Elle arpente le trottoir dans le concert d'alarmes en tous genres.

 ** _année inconnue, Tardis_**

\- Ahh, j'ai bien dormi ! J'ai raté quelques choses ?

Windry descend nonchalamment les escaliers en étouffant un bâillement sous les regards éberlués de Mickey, ennuyé du docteur et amusé de Rose. Mickey, bizarrement, est le premiers à réagir.

\- Mais c'est qui celle-là, encore ?!

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle...

\- Windry !

Rose et le docteur ont achevé sa phrase avec plus ou moins d'amusement dans la voix. Le docteur continu.

\- C'est une amie et je me ferais un plaisir de l'étrangler dès que j'aurais un moment !

\- C'est quand tu veux, mais euh... pourquoi ?

\- Tu demandais ce que tu avais loupé, bah je vais te le dire : une invasion de Nestene, rien que ça !

\- Oh, c'est tout !

\- Quoi ?! Tu te fiche de moi ?!

\- Mais vous vous en êtes très bien sortis !

\- Sans ton aide !

\- Faux ! Qui t'a mené à Londres, à Rose, et au plastique ? Je t'ai mâché tout le travail !

\- Tu es agaçante à un point ! Et ne dis pas que ça fait partie de ton charme !

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume !

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler !

Rose toussote doucement tandis que Mickey désespère.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter, j'aimerais bien rentrer. Et merci Windry.

\- Ah mais de rien ma chère Rose. Tu vois ? Elle est reconnaissante, elle au moins !

\- Ahh ! Tu m'énerve !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Et le docteur démarre le Tardis pour ramener Rose et Mickey à bon port. Enfin, il va essayer.

 ** _2005, devant l'appartement de Rose_**

Le Tardis vient d'atterrir dans une petite ruelle attenante à l'immeuble des Tyler. Il est seulement éclairé par la faible lumière d'un lampadaire. Des poubelles sont alignées le long des murs tagués. Celles-ci n'avaleront plus personne, Mickey peut donc s'estimer heureux. Ce dernier ouvre la porte du vaisseau spatial avec brusquerie et s'empresse d'en sortir pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il court se terrer le long du mur. Il ressemble à un petit garçon apeuré, choqué par les événements récents. Il a pourtant vu bien pire ces derniers jours. Rose sort tranquillement à sa suite, son téléphone portable à la main. Elle pianote sur le clavier et le porte à son oreille.

 ** _2005, centre ville de Londres_**

Une sonnerie résonne au milieu du chaos laissé par les mannequins tueurs des grands magasins. On ne le répétera jamais assez mais, la période des soldes est des plus destructrice. Et pas seulement pour le compte en banque. Les _serials_ _shoppers_ de cette nuit en ont fait les frais. Une alarme de police, de pompier ou que sais-je encore, hurle dans le lointain. Jackie fouille dans son sac puis décroche le téléphone tout en déambulant au milieu des décombres.

\- Rose ! Rose, ne sort pas de la maison ! C'est dangereux ! Oui, il y a ces choses ! Elles nous ont tiré dessus et elles... Allô ?

Rose laisse échapper un léger rire de soulagement avant de raccrocher. Jackie raccroche elle aussi tandis qu'une voiture de police vient se garer devant elle. Ils cherchent un témoignage et sans doutes quelques explications. Aucun problème pour le témoignage, elle va enfin avoir droit à son quart d'heure de gloire. Mais pour les explications, il faudra attendre.

 ** _2005, ruelle devant chez les Tyler_**

Une fois rassurée de l'état de sa mère, Rose se précipite auprès de Mickey qui est maintenant agenouillé au pied du mur. Que voulez-vous, tout le monde n'a pas les nerfs aussi solide que notre blondinette.

\- Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Mickey lance de petits regards apeurés vers la porte du Tardis. Il pousse quelques gémissements qui ressemblent un peu à ceux d'un phoque ou d'une otarie. Mais comme je n'ai jamais rencontré ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne suis pas bien sûr, veuillez m'en excuser. Le docteur, lui, se tient bien droit, le regard fier, souriant sur le pas de la porte de sa fidèle boîte bleue. Il s'adonne à l'une de ses activités favorites : le récit de ses exploits.

\- Le centre de conscience : facile ! Dit-il en agrémentant cette affirmation d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Vous exagérez un peu. Si je n'avais pas été là, ils vous aurez tué.

\- Oui, en effet. Merci.

C'est ce moment que choisit Windry pour lancer un commentaire des plus perturbant. Elle crie de l'intérieur du Tardis une affirmation que vous êtes libre d'oublier... ou pas. Je cite : ''Oh, il s'en serait remis !'' Elle a toujours tendance à vouloir nous embrouiller. C'est comme pour un écrivain français dont j'ai oublié le nom : ces propos sont toujours très importants mais il faut avant tout les diviser par deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne saisissez pas la subtilité, il m'arrive de m'égarer moi-même dans mes divagations. Bref, le docteur chasse ces paroles d'un geste de la main sous le regard emplit de curiosité de Rose. Mais bon, elle résoudra ce mystère une autre fois. Un doux sourire étire les lèvres du docteur tandis qu'il reprend le fil de son discours.

\- Et voilà, je suis en vacances ! Jusqu'à, j'en sais rien... Si vous veniez avec moi ?

Rose le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres, mais malgré tout un peu soucieuse. Elle semble peser le pour et le contre. Le docteur avance ses arguments pour la convaincre. Rappelez-moi qui clamait haut et fort qu'il ne voyagerait plus jamais accompagné ?

\- Mon vaisseau spatial va plus loin qu'un taxi londonien et ça ne coûte rien.

C'est au tour de Mickey d'interrompre cette conversation. Il récupère le peu de courage qu'il lui reste et pointe un doigt accusateur vers le docteur.

\- Non ! C'est un extraterrestre ! C'est...c'est...c'est une chose !

Le docteur n'a pas l'intention de se laisser insulter de la sorte.

\- Il n'est pas invité, lui ! Ça vous tente ?

Rose n'a pas terminé son débat intérieur. Le docteur tente d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Vous pourriez rester ici, passer votre vie à travailler, à dormir, manger, ou alors voyager. Comme vous voulez.

\- C'est toujours aussi dangereux ?

\- Ouais !

Mickey, toujours à genoux, agrippe la taille de Rose de ses deux bras. Imaginez la scène, c'est assez ridicule. Elle semblait décidée, mais cet acte semble la faire redescendre sur Terre.

\- Non, je dois rester, il faut que... Il faut que je retrouve ma mère et puis... Et puis quelqu'un doit rester pour s'occuper de ce gros bêta !

Le docteur reste désappointé devant cette réponse. Qui refuserait une proposition pareille ?! Mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur ou tout du moins ne le montre pas. C'est son choix.

\- Très bien. À un de ces jours.

Il lance un long regard à Rose avant de refermer la porte du Tardis derrière lui. Une lueur de tristesse semble briller dans ses yeux, semblable à celle des yeux de Rose. Le moteur si particulier du Tardis retentit dans le silence de la nuit tandis que la boîte bleue disparaît sous leurs yeux. On peut entendre des aboiements au loin. Rose, résignée, redresse Mickey.

\- Allez viens, on s'en va.

Tout deux parcourent la ruelle en sens inverse pour rejoindre leur petite vie si tranquille et laissent derrière eux l'opportunité d'une vie d'aventures et de mystères.

 ** _En continuel mouvement sur la ligne temporelle, Tardis_**

Le docteur remet tous les moteurs en marche et cherche, sans grandes convictions, sa prochaine destination. Windry s'amuse à faire tournoyer le fauteuil à roulettes qui, me semble-t-il, ne se trouvait pas là il y a quelques instants. Mais, allez savoir, c'est sommes toutes, la chose la plus banale depuis le début de l'histoire. Le docteur, bien que patient de nature, finit pas craquer.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, oui ?

\- Non.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Tu me désespère.

\- Moi ?! Je te désespère ?

\- Oui. Tu n'es même pas foutu de convaincre une humaine à l'esprit d'aventure si aiguisé de faire un bout de chemin avec toi ! Ce n'est pourtant pas la routine que tu lui promettais !

\- Elle n'a pas voulu m'accompagner, je n'allais pas l'enlever pour te faire plaisir !

\- Me faire plaisir ?! Oh, je t'en pris ! Tu aurais été le plus heureux dans l'histoire ! Tu es seul depuis tellement longtemps que malgré tout ce que tu t'interdit de plaisant, tu accepterais la compagnie de n'importe qui ! Tu as même enduré Mickey ! Et ton soupire à fendre l'âme aurait attendrit même le plus inhumain des cybermens ! Alors passe ta colère sur quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Retourne la chercher.

\- Mais elle ne veux pas venir ! En quel langue faut-il que je te le dise ?!

\- Je te laisse le soin de la choisir : je les comprends toutes. Et tu n'as qu'à la convaincre !

\- Comment ? Je lui ai exposé mes arguments les plus favorables : elle pourrais aller n'importe où dans l'univers ! Que demander de plus ?

\- Es-tu sûr d'avoir exposé tout tes arguments ?

\- Oui !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

 ** _2005, ruelle servant actuellement de parking au Tardis_**

Mickey et Rose sont presque arrivés au bout de la ruelle quand un ronronnement caractéristique se fait entendre. Rose se retourne vers la source de ce bruit désormais familier pour voir apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis un vaisseau qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir. Mais il est bien là et la porte s'ouvre sur le docteur, un sourire de nouveau accroché aux lèvres. Aurait-il trouvé le bon argument ?

\- J'oubliais, ce vaisseau spatial voyage aussi à travers le temps, bien sûr.

Un doux sourire étire les lèvres de Rose tandis que le docteur s'efface pour libérer le pas de la porte. Rose se tourne vers Mickey qui, il faut le reconnaître, est un peu plus perdu à chaque instant.

\- Merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour rien justement.

Sur ces paroles qui achèvent de perdre Mickey pour de bon, Rose l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de courir tout droit vers le Tardis, le docteur et son univers remplit de possibilités. Ses cheveux flottent au vent et elle offre à cette nuit qui promettait pourtant d'être si calme son plus beau sourire. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et les étoiles, elles, le savent bien. L'aventure peut commencer et Windry est sûrement la dernière à s'en plaindre. Une simple question me vient à l'esprit : en quoi le fait de voyager dans le temps a-t-il pu faire céder Rose ? Pouvoir se déplacer où bon lui semble était déjà très tentant et elle a refusé. Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ? Windry le sait sûrement mais elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à répondre aux questions, mais je suis sûre que ça, vous l'aviez deviné. Il faudra donc être patient, car seul l'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, ô lecteur ! Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me faire part de tes impressions ? Et dis-moi, quelles sont tes théories à propos de Windry ? Je t'avoues que ça m'intrigue... A très bientôt !  
**


	4. Chapter 2-1

**Chapitre 2 : La Fin du monde**

 **2005 (plus pour très longtemps), Tardis**

Rose passe la porte du Tardis en courant et pénètre dans la salle de contrôle. Windry referme la porte derrière elle avant de s'installer de nouveau dans son fauteuil à roulettes. Elle fait un clin d'œil à Rose tandis qu'un petit sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. Le docteur se trouve en face de sa nouvelle acolyte, appuyé sur la console centrale, en train de jouer avec une boule de ….. cristal ?! Tenterait-il de faire concurrence à Windry ? Cela m'étonnerais qu'il y parvienne. Enfin, bref, passons. Il offre un de ses sourires à Rose tandis qu'elle lui en renvoi un éblouissant. Elle est heureuse d'être là, prête pour son premier voyage. Mais pour aller où ? Le docteur, lui aussi, s'interroge.

\- Alors, Rose Tyler, dites-moi tout de suite où vous voulez aller. Dans le passé ou dans le futur ? Vous êtes libre de choisir. Qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

Rose remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en réfléchissant. Le choix est difficile. Il y a tellement de choses à voir ! Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

\- Euh... Et bien le futur !

Le docteur repose son ''jouet'' et abaisse un interrupteur, puis un autre, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rose. Le moteur du Tardis commence doucement à ronronner. Windry observe, en silence, son drôle de manège.

\- Où dans le futur ?

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas, disons dans cent ans ?

\- Alors accrochez-vous, cela risque de secouer un peu.

Le docteur fait tourner une molette, tire un levier et tourne une sorte de boussole fixée au tableau de bord devant le regard pétillant de curiosité de Rose. La matrice du pilier central se met en mouvement, tandis que le docteur tripatouille encore deux-trois boutons. Rose a bien fait de suivre son conseil car le Tardis se met à trembler. Le docteur retourne sa boussole et la secousse s'arrête aussi subitement qu'elle a commencée. Windry, elle, n'a pas semblé gênée, son fauteuil n'a même pas bougé d'un iota. Mais bon, plus rien ne m'étonnes venant d'elle. Le docteur sourit à Rose qui ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- On y est, derrière cette porte, c'est votre XXIIe siècle !

\- Non, vous rigolez ?

\- Ce n'est pas une période très drôle. On va plus loin ?

\- Pas de problème !

Le docteur refait tourner sa molette, pompe je-ne-sais-quoi avec un objet qui m'est tout aussi inconnu et fait tourner la boussole devant une Rose au comble du ravissement. Le Tardis se remet à trembler et va même jusqu'à dégager une espèce de fumée blanchâtre. Le docteur tourne un robinet pour arrêter cela. Faire surchauffer le moteur n'est pas au programme aujourd'hui, le réparateur est en congés.

\- Dix milles ans dans le futur, nous y voilà ! Faites un seul pas dehors et vous vous retrouverez en 12 005 : le nouvel empire romain.

Rose sourit tout en secouant la tête, désabusée.

\- Vous vous trouvez sûrement très impressionnant !

Le docteur la regarde, offusqué.

\- Je suis un homme impressionnant !

\- Vous exagérez !

\- Ah d'accord ! Si vous le prenez comme ça, je sais où je vais vous emmenez !

Le docteur fait tourner sa molette de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, tire quelques manettes et pompe à nouveau devant le regard amusé de Rose.

\- Attention !

Le docteur a bien fait de prévenir Rose car le Tardis tremble plus fort que jamais. Son pilote fait le tour de la console, tire une sorte de frein à main, fait tourner la boussole et tape sur une sonnette en métal. Son tableau de bord est des plus originaux ! Le moteur s'arrête et laisse place au silence. Même Windry se garde de tout commentaires. Elle, tout comme le docteur, attend la réaction de Rose qui ne tarde pas à venir.

\- Euh... Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Le docteur, au lieu de répondre, lui indique la porte d'un geste de la main.

\- Allez, dites-moi ce qu'il y a dehors !

Le docteur reproduit son geste. Rose se tourne vers Windry, le regard suppliant. Celle-ci lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Va voir par toi même, je pense que tu ne n'ennuieras pas aujourd'hui.

Rose n'a plus d'autres choix que de passer la porte pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

 **An 5 000 000 000, Plate-Forme Une**

La porte du Tardis s'ouvre sur Rose qui sort de l'habitacle et descend quelques marches avant d'observer l'endroit avec curiosité. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit apparemment que d'une pièce toute simple, sans âmes qui vivent. Les pas de Rose résonnent dans le silence. La seule originalité des lieux est sa porte, verrouillée par un digicode plus que futuriste. Mais bien sûr, ici ou ailleurs et de tout temps, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Le docteur pousse la porte à son tour et se dirige vers la porte verrouillée, son tournevis sonique à la main. Il bidouille on-ne-sait-quoi avec le digicode tandis que Windry vient s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle n'hésite pas à lancer un commentaire qui ne tarde pas à piquer la sensibilité du docteur. C'est vrai qu'elle est passée maître dans son domaine favori qui consiste à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Ils doivent dépenser une fortune à réparer tout ce que tu pirates avec autant de plaisir ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Tu parles, ils devraient plutôt me remercier de prouver que leurs systèmes de sécurité est défectueux ! N'importe qui, armé du bon outil, peut pirater leurs données.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour y prendre autant de plaisir et de désinvolture !

\- Tu n'aurais plus rien à me reprocher si je corrigeais ces minuscules détails.

\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi, je trouverais bien autre chose !

\- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde !

Rose profite de leurs petite joute verbale pour se rapprocher d'un des murs de la pièce qui se trouve entièrement recouvert d'un rideau de fer. Le docteur parvient à enclencher ce dernier à l'aide de son tournevis. Le rideau de fer se lève donc pour révéler aux yeux de Rose une planète bleue qui ne lui est pas si inconnue. Le docteur la rejoint et tout deux peuvent admirer leur planète de prédilection qui n'est autre que la Terre. Rose reste subjuguée devant cette vision qui, hier encore, lui aurait paru fantasque. Le docteur croise les bras et laisse son regard s'évader au loin. Windry les regarde silencieusement, attendant le petit discours du docteur qui ne tarde pas à venir.

\- Vous autre, vous passez votre temps à penser à votre mort, comme si vous alliez être tués par des œufs, du bœuf, un réchauffement global ou des astéroïdes, mais vous n'essayez jamais d'imaginer l'impossible : que vous pourriez peut-être survivre. Là, on est dans l'année cinq point cinq slash pomme slash vingt-six, soit cinq milliards d'années dans votre futur, et c'est le jour... hum, attendez...

Le docteur consulte sa montre en fronçant les sourcils devant le regard anxieux et surpris de Rose. Mais elle n'a pas à attendre longtemps car, presque aussitôt, le Soleil grossit jusqu'à devenir énorme, sa lumière vient inonder la Terre et nos visiteurs en restent tout éblouis. Sauf Windry qui a bien sûr pensé aux lunettes de Soleil. Le docteur, après s'être habitué à la lumière, reprend là où il en été resté.

\- … et c'est le jour où le Soleil se dilate.

Rose en reste ébahie mais ce n'est pas finit. Le docteur se tourne vers elle pour lui fournir un tout petit détail qui a tout de même son importance.

\- Bienvenue dans la fin du monde.

Windry se relève et s'approche du docteur tandis que Rose peine à donner un sens à ses paroles.

\- Tu oses dire que je choque ?! En une seule phrase, tu viens de traumatiser Rose pour le reste de sa vie. Bravo doc' !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais y remédier et elle va a-do-rer !

\- Je le sais bien, mais tu devras d'abord faire autre chose pour elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Lui accorder ta confiance. Si tu veux qu'elle reste à tes côtés, tu vas devoir lui avouer certaines choses.

\- Ah...

\- Et qui s'inquiète maintenant ?

\- Chut !

 **An 5 000 000 000, aux abords de la Plate-Forme Une**

Plusieurs vaisseaux de toutes planètes confondues viennent s'amarrer à la plate-forme. Leurs passagers ont été invités afin de profiter du spectacle. Les places pour voir la mort d'une planète se font de plus en plus chère mais que voulez-vous, c'est le commerce. Les pilotes de deux navettes retardataires enclenchent leurs propulseurs afin d'aborder les lieux sans trop de retard. Sinon, leurs clients oublieront les pourboires. La chef coordinatrice de la Plate-Forme Une leur transmet un message par radio : '' Navettes cinq et six en phase d'arrimage. Nous rappelons aux invités que, sur la Plate-Forme Une, les armes, la téléportation et la religion sont interdites. La mort de la Terre est prévue pour 15h39 et sera suivie d'un cocktail dans le salon de Manchester''. Apparemment, les festivités vont bientôt commencées. On s'invite ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, dans les couloirs de la Plate-Forme Une**

Rose et le docteur parcourent un long couloir bordé de vitrines et de grands rideaux noirs qui doivent cacher des tableaux... ou autre chose. Le docteur semble connaître les lieux, mais c'est vrai qu'il est loin d'être un touriste. Windry les suit tout en admirant les diverses œuvres d'art. Rose, elle, s'interroge à propos de l'annonce qui vient d'être émise.

\- Quand ils disent ''invités'', est-ce que ça désigne des gens ?

\- Ça dépend ce que vous entendez par ''gens''.

\- Je veux dire les ''gens''. Et vous ?

\- Extraterrestres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font sur ce vaisseaux spatial ? Ils ont une mission ?

Le docteur sort son tournevis sonique afin de trafiquer le verrouillage d'une porte au détour d'un couloir. Windry hausse les sourcils. On l'entend marmonner : ''Mais je t'en pris, ruine leur système de sécurité, ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait leur être utile...''. Le docteur lui envoi un clin d'œil qui la fait soupirer avant de répondre à Rose.

\- En faite, c'est plus une plate-forme d'observation qu'un vaisseau spatial. Le Grand et le Bon sont réunis pour voir brûler la planète.

\- Ah et pourquoi ?

\- S'amuser.

La porte s'ouvre, empêchant Rose de répondre. Le docteur range son tournevis avant de passer la porte. Windry le succède de sa démarche sautillante. Rose suit tout ce petit monde d'une démarche un peu plus hésitante. Ils pénètrent dans une immense salle, sans doute le salon de Manchester. Une gigantesque baie vitrée recouvre tout en pan de mur et monte jusqu'au plafond. Rose observe les lieux avec admiration. Windry, un peu plus blasée, s'approche de la vitre pour contempler l'univers. Le docteur sourit à Rose avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il faut que je vous prévienne, quand je dis le Grand et le Bon, je veux dire le Riche.

\- Mais, attendez, j'ai déjà vu une émission de télé la-dessus qui disait que la dilatation du Soleil prendrait quelques centaines d'années.

\- Des millions, mais la planète appartient maintenant à la National Trust qui l'a préservée.

Rose et le docteur rejoignent Windry. Le Soleil brille d'une lumière incandescente, mais il ne tardera pas à irradier la Terre qui redeviendra poussière. Le docteur pointe son doigt vers quelques assemblages de métal qui flottent dans le ciel. Rose suit la direction indiquée tout en écoutant le docteur.

\- Regardez : des satellites gravitationnels repoussent le Soleil.

\- La planète est toujours comme avant alors que je croyais que les continents se déplaçaient sans cesse...

\- C'est vrai sauf que le Trust les remet en place. Ils ont gardé la Terre ''classique'', mais maintenant que l'argent manque, la nature reprend le dessus.

\- Ça va sauter à quelle heure ?

On peut au moins lui reconnaître ça : Rose Tyler a l'esprit pratique. Le docteur jette un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de lui répondre.

\- Dans à peu près une demi-heure, la planète sera rôtie.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! J'ai compris : votre rôle à vous consiste à vous pointer in extremis et à sauver la Terre.

\- Je ne vais pas la sauver, elle a fait son temps.

\- Mais, enfin, les hommes dans tout ça ?

\- Il n'y en a plus. Elle est vide, ils sont tous partis.

Une drôle d'expression passe dans les yeux de Rose. Un mélange de surprise, de peur et de désespoir.

\- Il n'y a plus que moi.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Rose n'a pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort car des pas se font entendre. Windry se tourne vers ses compagnons, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, ils n'aiment pas vraiment les intrus et je ne figure pas sur la liste d'invités. Vous non plus d'ailleurs, mais tu trouveras un truc, je te fais confiance, n'est-ce pas doc' ? Et Rose, ne déprime pas trop, ça ne te va pas.

Sur ce, elle disparaît sous les yeux ébahis de Rose.

\- Co... Comment elle a fait ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle le fait, c'est tout. Et elle adore ça. Bon, maintenant, soyez sage, on va avoir de la compagnie.

Le duo se retourne pour faire face à un individu qui n'a rien de banal : il est grand, porte un costume doré et est entièrement bleu. Si,si, vous avez bien lu : bleu. Rose manque de s'étouffer mais se retient à temps : en effet, ce serait déplacé. Ce drôle de personnage s'avance vers eux à grands pas, interloqué par leur présence.

\- Mais qui donc êtes-vous ?!

Le docteur ignore la question comme à son habitude et salue l'individu avec le plus grand calme.

\- Oh bonjour, ravi de vous voir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est une zone d'hospitalité maximale, ici ! Les invités ont débarqué et ils devraient être là d'un instant à l'autre !

Rose fronce les sourcils, se demandant sans doute comment se sortir d'une telle situation, mais le docteur a la solution. Il fouille dans ses poches pour en sortir une sorte de porte-feuilles qu'il ouvre afin d'en révéler son contenu à leur interlocuteur.

\- Non, non, il s'agit de moi, je suis invité. J'ai une invitation, regardez, vous verrez qu'elle est en règle : le Docteur +1. Je suis le Docteur et elle, c'est Rose Tyler, et c'est mon +1. Tout est en ordre.

L'homme, ou quoi qu'il soit d'ailleurs, observe attentivement les papiers que le docteur lui met sous les yeux. Il semble être satisfait de ce qu'il voit car il se radoucit brusquement. Un immense sourire vient illuminer le visage du docteur tandis qu'il acquiesce aux propos de leur hôte.

\- Bon, apparemment. Milles excuses, etc. Puisque vous êtes à bords, mieux vaut commencer. Bonne journée.

Il leur fait un sourire crispé avant de tourner les talons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu sur les papiers du docteur, mais moi, je ne vois qu'une simple feuille blanche. C'est très étrange. Rose l'a également remarqué car elle lance un regard interrogatif à son compagnon de voyage. Celui-ci accepte, une fois n'est pas coutume, de lui fournir quelques explications.

\- Ce papier est un peu psychique. Il leur montre ce que je veux qu'ils voient. Ça nous fait gagner pas mal de temps.

Rose accepte ses explications mais semble avoir quelques difficultés à assimiler autre chose. Elle regarde le docteur, choquée.

\- Il est bleu !

\- Ouais.

\- O... Okay.

Elle voyage à travers le temps et l'espace au grès de ses envie, et tout ce qui la surprend, c'est un homme bleu ?! Cette fille est incroyable !

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

L'homme en bleu prend place derrière un pupitre et, après les essais micro, commence son discours.

\- Appel à tous les quartiers ! Nous avons la visite du docteur et de Rose Tyler.

Le docteur fait un signe de la main pour montrer sa présence. Le maître de cérémonie reprend.

\- Merci. Tout le personnel en position ! Dépêchez-vous, merci, ne perdons pas de temps. Allons, pressons !

Il frappe dans ses mains pour signaler au personnel la préparation des festivités. Au même moment, une vingtaine de petits êtres bleus en combinaison noire pénètre dans la salle pour tout mettre en place avant de ressortir par la grande porte. Le régisseur reprend son discours et s'apprête à annoncer les invités.

\- Et maintenant, nous accueillons nos très honorés invités, les représentants de la Forêt de Cheem, à savoir des arbres d'une essence rare. J'ai nommé Jabe, Lute et Coffa.

Les portes s'ouvrent pour les laisser entrer. Ce sont trois êtres mi-hommes, mi-arbres, au teint cuivré. La femme, Jabe, porte une robe en fils d'or. Elle est encadrée de deux hommes en armure d'onyx.

\- Il va être procédé à un échange de cadeaux symbolisant la paix. Veuillez s'il vous plaît faciliter leur circulation, merci.

Rose reste ébahie devant ces créatures d'un autre monde.

\- Invité suivant : cabinet d'avocat Zolco et Zolco, voici Moxx de Balhoon.

C'est une créature de sexe masculin, enfin je crois. Il a un corps flasque et un crâne disproportionné. Sa peau est bleu avec des reflets violets. Il avance à l'aide d'un fauteuil flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Rose est de plus en plus incrédule tandis que le docteur, lui, s'amuse à ses dépends.

\- Invités suivants : de la famille financière Set, nous avons les adhérents de la transmission du Meme...

Ce sont de grandes créatures, mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous les décrire. Ils portent tous un grand manteau noir à capuche qui les recouvre entièrement. Mystérieuses créatures. Elles m'angoissent un peu. Sûrement sans raison, non ?

\- Les inventeurs du système de voyage hypoglissant, les frères Opalines...

Ce sont des créatures vertes à la peau de crocodile et à la tête plate. Ils n'ont pas de nez, seulement des naseaux, et de tout petits yeux. Ils portent des manteaux de fourrures.

\- Les surnommés Bougies...

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce sont deux créatures habillés de vêtements volumineux. Ils portent des masques pour respirer. Mais ce n'est pas tout, les invités continuent d'affluer.

\- Monsieur et Madame Pacoon...

Eux sont plus facilement descriptibles : c'est un couple de créatures à têtes d'oiseaux, ni plus ni moins. Le régisseur arrive à la fin.

\- Les ambassadeur de la ville de la lumière obligatoire...

Alors pour eux, imaginez un extraterrestre du genre petit homme vert : ils ont un peu le même visage mais ils ne sont pas verts. Ils portent de longues tuniques rouges et ils ont des mains aux longs doigts griffus.

Les présentations ne sont pas encore terminés que l'on procède déjà à l'échange de cadeaux. Jabe, Lute et Coffa s'approche de Rose et du docteur. Jabe s'adresse au docteur.

\- Comme cadeau de paix éternelle, je vous offre une bouture issue de mon trisaïeule.

\- Oh merci.

Le docteur confie le présent à Rose. Que va-t-il donc offrir en échange ? Il se pose également la question.

\- Oui, euh, le cadeau, euh...

Il tâte ses poches dans l'espoir vain de trouver quelque chose. Il se résout donc à leur offrir le seul truc qu'il lui vient à l'esprit. Et c'est un peu particulier.

\- Je vous offre en échange doux parfum d'haleine.

Il souffle doucement devant son interlocutrice un peu surprise qui accepte tout de même le cadeau avec un plaisir non feint. Jabe le remercie.

\- Oh ! C'est euh... très intime.

\- J'ai mieux dans le genre intime.

\- Je veux bien vous croire.

Je ne ferais aucun commentaire à part qu'il a énormément de chance que Windry n'est pas entendu ça ! Le régisseur annonce les derniers invités.

\- Et maintenant, nous accueillons notre ami de la station argentée, le sponsor du principal événement. Bienvenu parmi nous à Face de Boe !

Ce personnage est très étrange. Il ressemble à une immense tête humanoïde, avec de multiples appendices terminés par des structures rondes ressemblant à des cosses. Il vit dans un conteneur transparent scellé, monté sur un piédestal mobile. Moxx de Balhoon s'approche du docteur.

\- Mes félicitations pour ce heureux hasard qui marquera l'histoire. J'apporte le présent de la salive corporelle.

Il, comment dire, crache en direction du docteur, mais c'est Rose qui reçoit son ''présent''. Le docteur le remercie.

\- Nous apprécions beaucoup.

Pas sûr que Rose soit de cet avis. On se demande bien pourquoi. Le régisseur fait les dernières recommandations d'usage.

\- Merci de réserver le meilleur accueil à tout nos invités.

Les adhérents de la transmission du Meme s'approchent à leur tour du docteur qui leur offre son fameux présent.

\- Je vous offre doux parfum d'haleine.

\- Notre cadeau de paix en toute bonne foi.

Ces créatures ont une voix lugubre. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas juger à l'apparence, mais quand même... Ils offrent une boule métallique que le docteur confie également à Rose. Le régisseur fait une des dernières annonces de la soirées.

\- Et enfin la dernière mais non la moindre, notre invité particulière. Mesdames et messieurs, et vous aussi, arbres et multiformes, en l'honneur de la planète Terre, en mémoire de cet astre mourant, nous allons accueillir le dernier humain : Lady Cassandra O'Brien point delta 17.

Le docteur lance un regard inquiet à Rose qui semble accuser le coup. Le ''dernier humain'' n'a plus rien d'humain : ce n'est plus qu'une peau étendue sur une toile. Seul une bouche et deux yeux rappel son aspect originel. Elle se trouve sur un chassie à roulettes qu'un agent du personnel pousse jusqu'au centre de la salle. Deux hommes en combinaison blanche la suivent. Ils portent un masque et tiennent tout deux de grands aérosols d'eau. Une fois positionnée, elle s'exprime en ses termes :

\- Quittez donc ces airs étonnés, je sais que tout ça doit vous paraître choquant. Ainsi que vous le constatez, on m'a complètement enlevé le menton et voyez la différence ! Regardez comme je suis devenu mince, fluette et délicate. Je n'ai pas pris une ride depuis 2000 ans. Humidifiez moi, humidifiez moi !

À ces mots, l'un des deux hommes en combinaison blanche, l'asperge d'un peu d'eau pressurisée . Rose s'est approchée d'elle pendant qu'elle parlait et elle en a fait le tour. Je suis au regret de constater qu'elle est entièrement plane, rien de moins humain à mes yeux.

\- Je suis la dernière représentante de l'humanité. Mon père était du Texas et ma mère du désert arctique. Venus au monde sur Terre, ils furent les derniers à être enterrés dans son sol. Je suis venue pour honorer leur mémoire et leur dire au revoir. Pas de larmes, pas de larmes, je suis désolée, pardon. Mais pour l'occasion, j'ai apporté des cadeaux de la Terre elle-même : le dernier œuf d'autruche connu. La légende dit que ses ailes avaient une envergure de 15m et qu'elle crachait du feux par ses narines. À moins que ce ne soit mon troisième mari ?

C'est n'importe quoi, mais ça a le mérite de faire rire le docteur.

\- Ah non, ne riez pas, ça pourrait me donner des rides. Oh non, oh non, oh non, s'il vous plaît.

Curieux personnage. Et elle continue.

\- Reprenons-nous. Et maintenant, une autre rareté, d'après les archives, cela s'appelait un i-pod. On y stockait de la musique classique des plus grands compositeurs de l'humanité. On écoute.

Rose reste stupéfaite devant l'engin qui leur est présenté. Ce n'est pas un Ipod, mais un juke-box ! Un des agents du personnel s'avance pour lancer Tainted Love de Softcell. Le docteur, amusé, danse sur cet air qui n'a rien à voir avec de la musique classique, enfin vu l'époque, tout est relatif. Le régisseur s'adresse à l'assemblée :

\- Nous allons servir les rafraîchissements. Mort de la Terre dans trente minutes.

Rose se sent subitement seul au milieu de tout ces aliens, à des années lumières de chez elle. Pauvre petite humaine. Elle se met à paniquer et passe les portes en courant. Le docteur assiste à la scène et décide de la suivre, mais il est intercepté par Jabe.

\- Docteur ?

Elle prend une photo avec un appareil photo des plus futuriste.

\- En souvenir de vous.

Le docteur quitte la salle tandis que les adhérents de la transmission du Meme distribuent leur présents à tout le monde, y compris le régisseur qui, bien qu'il ai refusé, cède devant leur insistance.

Jabe affiche un programme de reconnaissance sur son appareil. Elle lance une commande vocale :

\- Identifier l'espèce.

L'appareil ne peut accéder à sa demande.

\- Je répète : identifier l'espèce.

Sans résultat.

\- Assez ! Je vous demande d'identifier cette race ! D'où vient vient-elle ? Répondez !

Le programme semble enfin donner satisfaction. Mais Jabe semble déstabilisée.

\- Non, c'est impossible...

Qu'a-t-elle bien pu trouver qui la surprenne autant ? Quelque part derrière elle, une des sphères métalliques offertes avec tant d'insistance s'ouvre pour laisser sortir une sorte d'araignée de métal aux yeux rouges. Que se prépare-t-il encore ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de maintenance de la Plate-Forme Une**

Rose est venue se réfugier dans cette pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de tranquillité. Sa planète va mourir sous ses yeux d'un instant à l'autre, tout ce qu'elle connaît va disparaître. Elle s'approche d'une des fenêtres de la salle et regarde les derniers instants de la Terre. Le Soleil se dilate, des flammèches viennent lécher l'atmosphère de la Terre. Il grossit de plus en plus, passe de rouge, à orangé, pour devenir jaune. Sa lumière est si intense que même derrière la fenêtre de protection, il lui agresse les yeux. La planète bleue a l'air si minuscule à côté de cette étoile qui mettra fin à ses jours. Elle est dans défense et se consumera dans moins d'une demi-heure. Ce sera la fin de la Terre.

Une femme bleue en combinaison marron vient interrompre les réflexions de Rose. À la vue de Rose, elle stoppe son cheminement. Rose se retourne, surprise.

\- Ça pose un problème que je sois ici ?

Son interlocutrice semble bien embêtée.

\- Euh... Vous devez nous donnez la permission de vous parlez.

Rose ne sait quoi lui dire. Elle essaie tout de même.

\- Euh... Vous avez la permission.

Cela sonne plus comme une question, mais bon, on ne va pas lui en vouloir. Son interlocutrice lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- Merci ! Et... euh... Non, vous avez le droit. Les invités vont où ils veulent.

\- D'accord.

L'agent de maintenance s'approche d'un panneau de contrôle et tape un code afin de déverrouiller un conduit. Rose s'approche d'elle.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Raffalo.

\- Raffalo ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle. Je ne serais pas longue. Je suis juste venue faire une réparation. Il y a un petit problème dans la suite de Face de Boe. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui bloque le système. Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

\- Alors, vous êtes plombier ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle.

\- Il y a toujours des plombiers ?

\- Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais plus de job.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

\- De Crispalion.

\- C'est une planète, ça ?

\- Non. Crispalion fait partie de la Brocade Jaguide, affiliée à la jonction Scarlet convexe 56. Et vous, d'où vous venez mademoiselle ? Enfin, avec votre permission.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Hum, j'en sais rien, euh, d'extrêmement loin. Disons que je suis venu en stop avec cet homme qu'on appel... En faite, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais absolument rien de lui. C'est un parfait étranger... Euh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse réparer. Bonne chance avec vos tuyaux !

\- Je vous remercie, euh... Pour ça et la permission. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui nous considère.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Rose quitte la pièce, surprise par ce qu'elle vient de réaliser. Elle aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant de s'enfuir avec un étranger. Raffalo quant à elle, ouvre la porte du conduit d'aération puis s'abaisse pour regarder à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, voyons...

Elle se saisit de sa radio afin de s'adresser au poste de contrôle.

\- Contrôle, je suis à la jonction 19. Je crois que le problème provient d'ici. Je vais aller regarder à l'intérieur.

Elle repose sa radio puis observe l'intérieur du conduit. Un bruit métallique résonne entre les parois d'acier. Intriguée, Raffalo tend l'oreille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a quelqu'un dans la gaine ?

Son appel obtient une réponse qui se présente sous la forme d'une petite araignée de métal. Celle-ci fixe Raffalo de ses yeux rouges avant de s'avancer vers l'extrémité du conduit. Raffalo, habituée à ce genre de situation, s'adresse à l'androïde.

\- Oh ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Au contraire, la créature fait demi-tour et disparaît dans l'angle du conduit.

\- Attendez ! Revenez ! Oh, voyons... Si vous êtes un mutant, il faut que je vous enregistre, c'est tout. Allez, revenez !

La créature est revenue sur ses pas et dirige un point lumineux rouge sur le visage de Raffalo qui s'est penchée dans le conduit pour mieux l'observer. Elle est heureuse de ce revirement de situation : elle va enfin pouvoir terminer son travail.

\- Ah, vous revoilà ! Il faut juste que je relève votre identité, ce ne sera pas long.

La créature n'est pas revenue seule : une autre la suit. Elle pointe elle aussi un rayon rouge sur le visage de Raffalo.

\- Ah, je vois que vous êtes deux ! Vous avez trouvé une copine ? Je vais devoir faire un rapport au service de contrôle... Combien est-ce que vous êtes là-dedans ?

Plusieurs points rouges dansent maintenant sur le visage de Raffalo. Leurs propriétaires, de plus en plus nombreux, se précipitent vers Raffalo qui commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Les créatures l'entraînent à l'intérieur du conduit tandis que ses cris résonnent contre les parois. Malheureusement, personne n'est là pour lui porter secours.

 **An 5 000 000 000, bureau du régisseur**

Le régisseur vient de passer la porte de son bureau, son cadeau à la main. Il pose cette étrange boule de métal sur la commode et s'assoit confortablement dans son fauteuil. Les festivités l'ont épuisé. Il tourne le dos à l'immense fenêtre qui, s'il en éprouvait le désir, lui permettrait d'admirer toute l'étendue de l'univers. Le Soleil continu de flamber, la Terre n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Mais ce spectacle ne l'intéresse pas, il a bien mieux à faire. Se remettre au travail par exemple. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. L'ordinateur central a détecté quelque chose, le régisseur semble surpris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'ordinateur lui demande d'identifier l'élément inconnu.

\- Comment est-ce que je le saurais ?

Dans ces cas là, autant suivre la procédure habituelle. Il allume le micro pour faire une annonce.

\- Je demande au propriétaire de la boîte bleue qui se trouve dans la galerie 15 de se mettre en rapport immédiatement avec le régisseur. Par ailleurs, il est rappelé aux invités que l'utilisation de téléportation est strictement interdite. Selon les traités de paix 5.4/C.16 , merci.

Pendant ce temps là, la sphère métallique s'ouvre pour laisser sortir une araignée robotisée. Celle-ci descend de la commode sans bruits, dans le dos du régisseur qui ne remarque rien. Une mystérieuse toile est en train de se tisser autour des passagers de la Plate-Forme Une. Mais qui tire les ficelles ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, Salle d'observation de la Plate-Forme Une**

Rose, assise sur les marches, profite des derniers instants de la Terre. Elle a gardé les cadeaux : la bouture du trisaïeule et la boule métallique. Son regard est vague, elle se sent bien seule. Une annonce résonne dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Mort de la Terre dans 25 minutes. Mort de la Terre dans 25 minutes.''

\- Oh, ça c'est génial...

Rose n'a pas l'air ravi mais d'un autre côté (il y a toujours un autre côté !), après cela elle pourra enfin rentrer. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se lancer dans cette aventure? Elle prend la plante dans sa main pour la porter devant ses yeux.

\- Salut, toi ! Moi, je m'appelle Rose. C'est aussi une sorte de plante. On est peut-être parents, qui sait ?

Elle repose la plante, dépitée.

\- Je parle à une brindille...

On a vu pire. Là où il faudra s'inquiéter, c'est quand celle-ci lui répondra. Quoique on est plus à ça près...

Dans son dos, la boule de métal s'ouvre pour laisser sortir l'araignée désormais familière. Mais bien sûr, Rose ne se rend compte de rien. Ils sont tous aveugles ou bien la stupidité est-elle devenue contagieuse ? Ouvrez les yeux bon sang !

 **An 5 000 000 000, galerie 15**

Les petits hommes bleus déplacent la cabine du docteur avec plus ou moins de difficultés sous le regard attentif de ce dernier.

\- Eh, vous là ! Faites attention ! Il ne faut pas me l'abîmer. Rangez-là comme il faut.

Un des petits hommes bleus s'approche du docteur pour lui remettre un ticket. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'observe, intrigué. ''Passez une bonne journée'', voilà ce qui y est écrit. Le docteur fronce les sourcils puis fait demi-tour. Bizarre, vous avez dis bizarre ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, conduits d'aération de la Plate-Forme Une**

Les araignées robotisées se regroupent afin de se diriger vers la même direction. Mais où vont-elles et pour quoi faire ? Sans oublier que ce ne sont que des robots, même futuristes, elles doivent être contrôler par quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Autant de questions qui devront attendre avant de trouver une réponse.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle d'observation**

Rose, perdues dans ses pensées, n'a toujours pas remarqué l'araignée. Celle-ci commence à la scanner mais est interrompue par le docteur qui cherche notre petite humaine préférée.

\- Rose ? Vous êtes là ?

Affolée par cet imprévu, l'araignée dévisse la grille d'aération avant de s'y glisser précipitamment. Rose reste assise sans répondre tandis que le docteur pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Alors, ça va ?

Le docteur descend les marches pour venir s'asseoir auprès de Rose qui garde le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Je trouve ça génial, extra, une fois qu'on a pu se faire à l'idée de la fausse invitation psychique.

Le docteur rit doucement avant de la laisser continuer.

\- Ils sont tous si... extraterrestres. Les extraterrestres sont tellement extraterrestres. Vous... vous les regardez, ce sont des extraterrestres.

\- Que diriez vous dans le Sud profond ?

Rose le regarde, stupéfaite par tant de légèreté. Mais sa curiosité reprend le dessus.

\- Au faite, d'où venez vous ?

\- Moi ? Je viens de partout.

\- C'est drôle, ils parlent tous notre langue...

Le docteur lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir étaler sa science.

\- Non ! C'est vous qui l'entendez. C'est une propriété du Tardis : un champ télépathique qui inonde votre cerveau et qui traduit...

\- A l'intérieur de mon cerveau ?

\- Oui... dans un but positif !

\- Quoi ?! Votre machine s'incruste dans ma tête et change mon esprit, et tout ça sans vous être occupé de savoir si j'étais d'accord ?!

\- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas songé...

\- Bien sûr, vous ne pensiez qu'à faire de mauvaises blagues sur le Sud profond. Mais qui êtes vous donc docteur ? Vous n'avez pas de nom, quelle sorte d'extraterrestre êtes vous ?!

\- Je suis juste le docteur.

\- De quelle planète ?

\- De toutes façons, vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

\- Quelle importance ça a ?

\- Dites moi qui vous êtes !

\- Je suis qui ? Je suis ici, à cet instant précis, d'accord ? Et tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois là et que ce soit moi !

\- Oui, et je suis là moi aussi, amenée par vous, alors je veux une réponse !

Le docteur, énervé par cette discussion, se lève pour venir se placer devant la baie vitrée et observer l'immensité de l'univers qui s'offre à lui. Rose soupire, découragée. Une annonce passe dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Mort de la Terre dans 20 minutes''. Rose se lève et descend les marches pour venir rejoindre le docteur. Sa colère s'est évaporée. Loin de tout, elle n'a que lui ici. Elle aimer ait tant le comprendre et pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle commence, hésitante.

\- D'accord... Comme ma copine Charline dit, mieux vaut ne pas se disputer avec celui qui doit conduire. Surtout que ça doit être dur de trouver un taxi par ici.

Un sourire furtif passe sur les lèvres du docteur. Rose sort son téléphone de sa poche et tente de trouver du réseau. Je n'y croirais pas trop à sa place.

\- Pas de signal. On est hors réseau. Il s'en faut de peu.

C'est un euphémisme, un voyage dans le temps perturberait n'importe quel téléphone.

\- Faites voir ça. Parfois il suffit juste de bidouiller un peu.

Le docteur se saisit de son téléphone avant d'en retirer le cache.

\- Vous êtes sur que ''bidouiller'' est un terme technique ?

\- Oui, je suis passé maître en bidouillage. Et vous ?

\- Non, j'ai raté l'épreuve pratique.

\- Ah.

Il retire la batterie afin de glisser une puce en dessous. Le téléphone émet un ''bip'' caractéristique.

\- Voilà.

Le docteur tend le téléphone à Rose qui n'en revient pas. Ébahie, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a accès au réseau, même à des années lumières de la Terre. Elle en profite pour téléphoner. Devinez qui répond à l'autre bout du fil ?

 **2005, Terre, Londres, domicile des Tyler**

Jackie, son téléphone coincé sur l'épaule, est aux prises avec la machine à laver.

\- Allô ?

\- Maman ?

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Oh, non ! Il y a ton petit haut rouge qui a rétréci au lavage. Tu devrais te le faire rembourser. Et bien je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne me téléphone jamais au milieu de la journée.

Rose rit, soulagée d'entendre une voix familière. Jackie, à l'autre bout du fil, s'interroge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Il n'y a rien. Alors... alors toi, ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Euh... Au faite, quel jour on est ?

\- On est mercredi jusqu'à ce soir. T'es sûr que t'es dans ton assiette, toi ? Ah, au fait, tu peux me jouer 1£ à la loterie, je te rembourserais demain.

\- Oui, bien sur. Euh, je voulais juste t'avertir que je vais rentrer un peu tard.

\- T'es sûr que t'as pas d'ennuis ?

\- Non, tout va très bien, je t'assure. Je suis un peu dans la Lune.

Et sur ce, elle raccroche.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle d'observation**

Le docteur sourit, amusé par la dernière remarque de Rose. Ce n'est pas la Lune, mais on n'en est pas loin. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque.

\- C'est incroyable, vous voulez voir la facture ?

\- Quoi ? On était 5 milliards d'années en arrière ?

Le docteur acquiesce tandis que Rose réalise tout ce que cela implique.

\- Alors elle est morte, et je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. I milliards d'années que... que ma mère est morte ?

\- Vous, vous êtes drôle, il n'y a pas à dire.

C'est vrai que cette conversation est presque devenu morbide. Heureusement qu'une secousse vient mettre fin à cela. Heureusement ou malheureusement. Le docteur fronce les sourcils, curieux.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était prévu, ça.

Mais tout le monde sait que les imprévus font désormais parti de leur quotidien.

 **An 5 000 000 000, bureau du régisseur**

Le régisseur se trouve assis à son bureau, dos à l'immense bais vitrée d'où l'on peut voir le Soleil incandescent vivre ses derniers instants. Et il est plus qu'agacé par la situation. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et ce n'est pas pour lui plaire. Il vérifie les constantes du vaisseaux mais rien d'anormal n'apparaît, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Les lumières sont pourtant toutes en service...

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu dérégler la stabilité du vaisseau ? Si vous voulez mon avis, le coupable a huit pattes...

Le régisseur a beau être dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il se doit de faire son travail. Le spectacle doit continuer, comme on dit. Il enclenche donc le micro pour faire une annonce :

« Invités très honorés, nous vous rappelons que certaines poches de gravité peuvent causer de légères turbulences. Merci à tous. »

Il est loin d'être aussi calme qu'il veut bien leur faire croire. Et l'ordinateur de bord en fait les frais.

\- Mais c'est toute la base qui a été secouée, je l'ai bien senti ! J'ai accueilli toute sorte d'événements sur les plate-formes Une, Trois, Six et Quinze et je n'ai jamais ressenti de tremblements !

Il prend une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre son monologue.

\- Si le groupe décide de nous traîner en justice... Le mieux, c'est que je scanne l'infrastructure.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il pianote sur son clavier quelques secondes, avant que l'ordinateur ne détecte quelque chose qui ne manque pas d'intriguer le régisseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question, il contact le personnel de sécurité : « Contrôle, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais je capte des interférences. »

Une réponse lui parvient sous la forme de modulations électroniques. Un drôle de bruit un peu plus évolué qu'un simple ''Bip-bip''. Cette réponse se révèle être une question qui n'arrange en rien l'humeur de son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! En tout cas, c'est petit et le scanner dit que c'est du métal...

Une nouvelle modulation emprunte les ondes. C'est une nouvelle question qui met les nerfs du régisseur à rude épreuve.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble ! Sinon, je vous le dirais...

Il se stoppe brusquement, ébahi. En effet, une petite araignée métallique a profité de la conversation pour pénétrer dans le bureau par le biais de la grille de ventilation. Elle a parcouru le mur derrière le régisseur sans un bruit et elle se trouve maintenant sur son bureau, le fixant de ses minuscules yeux rouges. Le régisseur reste sans voix un instant, surpris par cette arrivée impromptue. Il ne tarde pourtant pas à reprendre la parole.

\- … quoique j'imagine que ça pourrait avoir l'air de ce que je vois là.

Il coupe la communication et s'adresse directement à l'intrigante bestiole qui lui fait face.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités... Qui vous a introduit à bord ?

L'araignée ne semble pas vouloir lui répondre ou peut-être ne le peut-elle pas ? Je l'ignore, mais elle ne reste pas inactive. Elle s'approche du clavier et marche sur quelques touches dans un ordre précis. Le régisseur émet un faible ''Non'', apeuré, tandis que les hauts-parleurs de son bureau émettent l'annonce suivante : « Filtre solaire désactivé. Abaissement du filtre solaire. »

Son méfait accompli, l'araignée saute élégamment du bureau puis s'échappe de la pièce. Le régisseur, affolé, ordonne l'annulation de la commande, sans résultat. Le filtre solaire s'abaisse donc, permettant aux rayons du Soleil de traverser la paroi de verre. Le régisseur se consume dans un cri, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un simple tas de cendres. C'est fou comme une vie peut être réduite en fumée si facilement. L'espace d'un instant, on se croit invincible et puis tout d'un coup, on redevient poussière. Chaque chose est éphémère, tout ne dure qu'un temps. Mais j'ai bien peur que la vie du régisseur n'est été écourtée avant l'heure. Qu'adviendra-t-il des autres passagers de la Plate-Forme Une ? Pourra-t-on les sauver à temps ? Et de qui ? Ou devrais-je dire, de quoi ?

* * *

 **Review ? (puppy eyes)**


	5. Chapter 2-2

**Chapitre 2 : La fin du monde - Partie 2**

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Les petits hommes bleus assurent le rafraîchissement. Ils circulent dans la salle, un plateau à la main, slalomant entre les invités. Ces derniers discutent de tout et de rien, attendant patiemment le ''spectacle'' pour lequel ils sont venus. Rose et le docteur pénètrent dans la salle sans prêter attention à leur entourage. Le docteur s'approche du point d'information et bidouille l'interface tactile à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. La secousse précédente a mis tout ses sens en éveil. Ça tombe bien, il commençait à s'ennuyer.

\- Ce n'était pas une poche de gravité, je connais bien la question, ça ne produit pas ce genre d'effets.

Il fait volte-face pour s'adresser à Jabe qui s'est approchée d'eux.

\- Qu'en dites-vous, Jabe ? Vous entendez le son des moteurs ? Il a grimpé de 30 Hertz, c'est normal ?

\- Mais, ça c'est un son de métal, ça ne représente rien pour moi...

Le docteur la regarde, ennuyé par l'inutilité de cette réponse. Il retente sa chance avec une autre question.

\- Où est la salle des machines ?

Je n'en sais rien. Par contre, je peux, si vous le désirez, vous montrer où se trouve la zone d'entretien. Ainsi qu'à … votre femme.

Elle a prononcé ces dernières paroles en désignant Rose qui la regarde, éberluée. Le docteur corrige le tire.

\- Oh, Rose n'est pas ma femme.

\- Partenaire ?

\- Non.

\- Concubine ?

\- Non plus.

\- Prostituée ?

Rose, à bout de patience, intervient afin d'arrêter le massacre.

\- Bon, maintenant arrêtez de jouer aux devinettes, vous n'êtes pas douée ! Alors, vous deux, vous allez aller … féconder, tandis que moi, je vais aller rejoindre la famille. Je vais dire un mot à Michael Jackson.

Ce surnom désigne, bien entendu, notre chère Cassandra, la ''dernière humaine''. Le docteur lui lance un dernier conseil avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- N'engagez pas les hostilités !

Il se tourne ensuite vers Jabe et lui tend son bras, qu'elle saisit. Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis tout à vous.

Rose se tourne vers eux et leur lance également un de ses conseils.

\- Et surtout ne rentrez pas après minuit !

Le docteur lui glisse un sourire avant de passer la porte de la salle, Jabe à son bras, tandis qu'une annonce résonne dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Mort de la Terre dans 15 minutes''

 **An 5 000 000 000, zone d'entretien**

Une multitude d'araignées métalliques s'enfuit en entendant les pas du docteur et de sa nouvelle amie. Le docteur interroge Jabe tandis qu'elle tente de le suivre à travers le long tunnel empli de tuyaux et autres fils électriques.

\- Qui est-ce qui dirige la Plate-Forme Une ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un capitaine ?

\- Non, il n'y a que le régisseur et le personnel. Tout le reste est contrôlé par l'esprit de métal.

\- Vous parlez de l'ordinateur ? Et lui, qui le contrôle ?

\- La Corporation. Ils déplacent la Plate-Forme Une d'un événement artistique à un autre.

\- Il n'y a personne de la Corporation à bord ?

\- Non, c'est inutile. Cet engin est complètement automatique. C'est le fleuron de la classe Alpha : sécurité absolue !

\- Insubmersible ?

\- Oui, si vous voulez. Je trouve que la métaphore nautique est appropriée.

\- Et bien justement : une fois, j'étais à bord d'un bateau qu'on disait insubmersible, et j'ai fini assis sur un iceberg. Je peux vous dire que c'est froid.

Le docteur s'arrête brusquement pour faire face à Jabe qui, le suivant de près, manque de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien ce que vous dites, en cas de problème, il n'y a personne pour nous aider ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non...

\- Fantastique !

Et sur ce, il reprend sa route, l'air de rien. Euh... pardon ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais dis dans une telle situation. Et on dirait bien que Jabe non plus.

\- Attendez, je ne vous suis pas. En quoi est-ce que cela est fantastique ?

Sa question restera sans réponse car le docteur a, on s'en doute, bien d'autres choses à faire que de répondre à de simples questions. Une petite araignée, perchée sur un tuyau, observe attentivement ce couple des plus singuliers. On dirait bien que quelqu'un guette dans l'ombre...

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Cassandra observe les derniers instants de la Terre, entourée de son personnel de santé. Rose est venue la rejoindre et tente de converser avec le plus étrange ''être humain'' qu'il lui a été donné de rencontrer.

\- Bientôt, le Soleil va se transformer en un Géant rouge, et ma maison sera détruite. C'est là que je vivais quand j'étais une petite fille, sur Terre. Maman et papa avaient, en ce temps là, une maison sur un côté de la faille de Los Angeles. Oh, ce que j'ai pu m'y amuser !

\- Où sont passés tous les autres ? Où la race humaine est-elle partie s'installer ?

\- On dit qu'elle a émigré dans toutes les étoiles du ciel...

\- Donc, vous n'êtes pas le dernier humain ?

\- Si, je suis le dernier humain de race pure. Tous les autres se sont mélangés. Oh ! Ils s'appellent eux-même ''nouveaux humains'', ''proto-humains'', ''digi-humains'' ou encore ''humaniens'', mais moi, je les surnomme... ''bataroïdes'' !

Rose hoche la tête, commençant à cerner le personnage. Elle tente une approche.

\- Et vous, vous vous êtes préservée ?

\- Je suis arrivée à me garder pure.

\- Et combien d'opérations avez-vous eu ?

\- 708, et la semaine prochaine, ça fera 709. On va me blanchir le sang. C'est de ça que vous vouliez qu'on parle ? Votre visage pourrait être beaucoup plus harmonieux, sans ce menton proéminent...

\- Je préférerais mourir.

Je vous assure que ça ne coûte pas aussi cher que...

\- Non ! Je vous répète que je préfère mourir tout de suite, plutôt que de vivre suspendue comme une vieille toile de trampoline !

\- Petite sotte ! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Je suis née, moi aussi, sur cette planète, ainsi que ma mère et mon père, ce qui fait que c'est moi qui suis incontestablement le dernier être humain à être dans cette pièce, parce que vous, vous n'avez rien d'humain, tout chez vous a été gommé, écrasé, lifté ! Il ne vous reste rien, tout ce que vous aviez d'humain a fini dans la boîte à ordure ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'êtes qu'une peau avec un trait de rouge à lèvre ! Ravie de cet entretien.

Cet ''entretien'' achevé, Rose quitte la pièce à grands pas, drapée dans sa dignité et plus qu'énervée par cet échange assez musclé.

 **An 5 000 000 000, zone d'entretien**

Le docteur, toujours suivi de Jabe, continue d'arpenter le long couloir bordé de tuyaux et de fils en tout genres. Il continu également de questionner Jabe. Les questions, il adore ça, mais pour y répondre, c'est autre chose.

\- Alors dites moi, Jabe, qu'est-ce qu'un arbre comme vous fait dans un endroit pareil ?

\- Je suis là par respect pour la Terre.

\- Oh, voyons, tout le monde sur cette plate-forme vaut des millions !

Elle sourit devant le scepticisme du docteur avant de tenter une réponse plus proche de la vérité.

\- Et bien, c'est peut-être juste histoire de... de se montrer dans les grandes occasions.

\- Au cas où le cour de vos prix baisserait. Hum, je vous connais vous autres, vous avez des forêts immenses, des racines partout et il y a toujours de l'argent dans la terre.

\- Ça ne change rien, nous respectons la Terre comme une famille. Tant d'espèces se sont développées sur cette planète ! L'homme n'est que l'une d'entre elle et j'en suis une autre. Mes ancêtres ont tous été transplantés à partir de cette planète, et je suis la descendante directe d'une forêt tropicale pluvieuse.

Le docteur émet un grognement appréciateur avant de s'arrêter devant une interface tactile installée au mur. Il sort son tournevis sonique et traficote le verrouillage de l'interface. Pendant ce temps, Jabe tente d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. C'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas grand chose de cet homme étrange, mais peut-être va-t-on en apprendre davantage...

\- Si vous me parliez de vos ancêtres, docteur. Vous pourriez me raconter une ou deux histoires... Peut-être que l'homme aime avoir des problèmes dès l'instant où il ne lui reste rien d'autre... Je vous ai analysé tout à l'heure. La machine métallique ne pouvait pas identifier votre espèce et refusait d'admettre votre existence. Et quand elle a finit par vous nommer, j'ai refusé de le croire. Mais elle ne se trompait pas. Je sais maintenant d'où vous venez... Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais c'est tellement incroyable que vous existiez ! Je voulais juste vous dire... à quel point je suis désolé pour vous.

Le docteur est resté silencieux tout le long de son discours, préférant se concentrer sur l'interface et la manipulation qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais son attention est détournée par la main que Jabe vient poser sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort. Il est bien obligé de se remémorer sa vie d'avant et les souvenirs affluent tandis que ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Il se tourne vers Jabe et vient poser sa main sur la sienne en signe de remerciement.

Ce moment de peine ne dure qu'un instant car il se reprend aussitôt et poursuit le piratage, appelons un chat un chat, de l'interface de commande. Il parvient enfin à déverrouiller la porte reliée à l'interface qui s'ouvre dans un grincement, permettant au docteur et à Jabe d'en franchir le seuil. Ils pénètrent dans une salle immense où les pales d'hélices tout aussi grandes tournent à une vitesse effarante. À mon avis, ces gigantesques ventilateurs doivent éviter au moteurs de surchauffer et le docteur les regarde d'un air qui, si je ne le connaissais pas, pourrait être qualifié d'inquiet. Il se tourne vers Jabe qui observe ces grandes constructions métalliques et lui pose une question qui ne présage rien de bon :

\- Est-ce que c'est moi ou c'est un petit peu rapide ?

Jabe se tourne vers le docteur, nullement apaisée par son humour décalé.

 **An 5 000 000 000, couloir n° 19 de la Plate-Forme Une**

Après son altercation avec Cassandra, Rose s'est rendue de pièce en pièce, au grès de ses pas, afin de calmer sa colère. Une fois chose faite, elle traverse un couloir de plus afin de rejoindre le salon de Manchester. Elle croise les adhérents de la transmission du Meme en chemin. Rose lance un sourire hésitant à ces créatures toutes drapées de noir. On ne voit même pas leur visage à cause de leurs capuchons noirs également. Elles sont impressionnantes et un brin effrayantes. Celles-ci s'arrêtent devant Rose et lui bloque le chemin avant de la frapper si violemment qu'elle tombe au sol, sans connaissance. Ses assaillants la traînent loin d'ici afin d'effacer toute trace de ce qui vient de se passer. Apparemment, ces créatures ne lui veulent pas que du bien. Peut-être n'ont-elles pas apprécié le cadeau du docteur ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de refroidissement**

Le docteur admire le mouvement des hélices comme si c'était une œuvre d'art. Ah ! Les hommes et la technologie, tous les mêmes ! Il va même jusqu'à tenir des propos élogieux, il y aurait de quoi être jaloux.

\- Beau travail ! C'est une grosse machine d'air conditionné, un vieux modèle. Je pari qu'ils le trouvent rétro...

Le docteur s'approche du panneau de contrôle et le vise avec son tournevis qui grésille sous la manipulation. Après l'avoir démonté, (c'est bien à ça que servent les tournevis, soniques ou non) il retire le panneau de métal pour révéler tout un enchevêtrement de circuits électriques.

\- Ah, voilà...

Une petite araignée métallique en profite pour s'échapper et fuir le plus loin possible dans un cliquètement de pattes. Elle monte sur le mur et accède au plafond sous le regard scrutateur du docteur. Et bah voilà, ils ont enfin ouvert les yeux ! Il y a tellement de bestioles à huit pattes sur ce vaisseau que cela aurait été étonnant qu'ils ne les remarquent pas. Le docteur réfléchit tout haut mais Jabe répond tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- - Ça fait partie de l'engin rétro ?

Non, je ne crois pas. Attendez...

Le docteur modifie la fréquence de son tournevis puis vise l'araignée pour tenter de la désactiver. Jabe est plus rapide et lance une de ses lianes en direction de l'araignée. Celle-ci est déséquilibrée et tombe directement dans la main du docteur.

\- Eh ! Jolie coup de liane !

\- Merci. Vous savez que normalement on ne les montre pas en public...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

Les propos de Jabe auraient peut-être réussi à émoustiller le docteur si Windry n'en avait pas profité pour apparaître. Jabe, surprise, a un mouvement de recul.

\- Je croyais que les systèmes de téléportation étaient interdits à bord...

Il le sont, mais je n'en utilise pas. Je suis mon propre moyen de téléportation.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Windry. Et vous Jabe, sauf erreur de ma part. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je parle de la bébête bien sûr, pas de votre flirt ridicule.

Jabe reste muette de stupeur tandis que le docteur hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais entrer sans invitation ? Et je te signale que je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux et avec qui je veux.

\- C'est le régisseur qui vérifie les invitations et il n'est plus en état de le faire. Oh, et Jabe n'est pas ton genre, crois moi.

Jabe tente un toussotement plus ou moins discret pour signifier sa présence, mais nul n'y prête attention, à part moi, votre auteure dévouée.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- À quel propos ?

\- Euh... les deux.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- Qu'est devenu le régisseur ?

\- Il n'y en a plus.

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'a...

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Non mais ça va pas !

\- Je posais juste la question. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est pas l'heure.

Le docteur soupir puis souri, blasé. Comme quoi, avec Windry, on s'habitue à tout.

\- Au fait, pour mourir moins bête, quel est mon genre ?

Windry ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le docteur semble déceler quelque chose dans son regard, car celui-ci répond à sa place.

\- Laisse moi deviner : c'est pas l'heure ?

\- Fantastique ! Tu veux un bon point ?

Le docteur ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation de Windry qui aime un peu trop s'amuser à ses dépends. Cette dernière jette un œil à ce qu'il tient dans sa main.

\- Moi aussi, je veux un robot. Il y en a plein sur le vaisseau, tu crois que je pourrais en piquer un ?

\- Non. Reste à savoir qui a amené ces bestioles à bords...

\- C'est pas juste. Si c'est comme ça je dis plus rien.

\- Chut !

Windry lui tire puérilement la langue avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la passerelle entre les hélices, les jambes dans le vide. Jabe se rapproche du docteur, offusquée par Windry mais tout de même intriguée par ces bestioles.

\- Que faisaient-elles là ?

\- Du sabotage.

Une annonce résonne dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Mort de la Terre dans 10 minutes''. Windry, malgré sa promesse, ose un commentaire.

\- C'est glauque. Mais bon, une étoile qui disparaît, une autre qui apparaît, ce n'est qu'une boule de feu après tout. Une énorme boule de feu qui va exploser sous nos yeux.

Ces propos semblent faire réagir le docteur qui, si on avait été dans une bande dessinée ou un dessin animé, aurait eu droit à son ampoule qui clignote. Économie d'énergie, bien entendu : protégeons la planète ! (Même si elle explose) Enfin bref, l'illumination du jour de notre illuminé préféré fut :

\- Et la température va monter en flèche. Venez !

À bon entendeur...

Le docteur quitte la pièce et entraîne Jabe dans son sillage. Windry quant à elle s'évapore à nouveau.

Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu comprendre ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Cassandra, malgré le peu d'attention que lui prête la foule d'invités, entame son petit discours. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour se donner de l'importance ?

\- Voici la fin de la planète, rassemblez-vous, rassemblez-vous ! Dites un dernier adieu au berceau de la civilisation ! Nous allons tous la pleurer en écoutant un vieil air traditionnel.

Un de ces assistants en blouse blanche insère un vinyle dans le juke-box et Toxic de Britney Spears retentit. Traditionnel ?!

 **An 5 000 000 000, couloir Nord-Est, aile administrative**

Les petits hommes bleus tentent d'ouvrir la porte du bureau du régisseur, mais celle-ci dégage une fumée brûlante qui les empêche d'avancer. Le docteur, suivit de Jabe, arrive précipitamment et fend le regroupement d'hommes bleus pour accéder à la porte et au panneau de contrôle.

\- Vite ! Écartez-vous, laissez-moi passer !

Il sort son tournevis sonique et pirate les commandes. Un message passe dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Levé du filtre solaire. Levé du filtre solaire.'' L'inquiétude gagne Jabe.

\- Est-ce que le régisseur se trouvait là ?

Le docteur lui répond, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

\- Oui, on peut même le sentir.

Et effectivement, il y a comme une odeur de viande grillée qui flotte dans l'air. Bon appétit.

Un signal sonore est émis par l'interface de contrôle. Il semble alarmer le docteur.

\- Oh ! Attendez... un autre filtre solaire est programmé pour descendre !

Il repart en courant, espérant empêcher une autre personne de passer à la casserole. Littéralement.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle d'observation**

Vous vous souvenez de la pièce où le Tardis avait atterri ? Celle avec l'immense baie vitrée qui permet d'admirer le Soleil au plus près ? Et bien, c'est là que les assaillants de Rose l'on amenée. Et devinez quel est le filtre solaire programmé pour descendre ? Notre chère Rose préalablement assommée reprend connaissance avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Elle est allongée à même le sol et se frotte le crâne là où elle a été frappée. Une annonce passe dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Abaissement du filtre solaire. Abaissement du filtre solaire.'' Cette annonce permet à Rose de reprendre ses esprits et celle-ci se redresse brusquement avant de se précipiter vers la porte qui est verrouillée. Elle tambourine contre la porte, affolée.

Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Elle s'acharne contre la porte tandis que les rayons du Soleil pénètrent dans la pièce.

 **An 5 000 000 000, couloir menant à la salle d'observation**

Le docteur parcourt les couloirs de la station à vive allure, espérant empêcher un autre massacre. Des cris lui parviennent et il se précipite dans leur direction. C'est Rose qui appelle à l'aide, de plus en plus désespérée. Le docteur s'arrête devant la porte contre laquelle Rose ne cesse de tambouriner. Il y a de quoi être affolé car les filtres solaires sont presque entièrement baissés et une épaisse fumée commence à envahir la pièce. L'air ambiant se réchauffe et se transforme en vapeur. Sans aide, Rose finira soit grillée soit asphyxiée par le manque d'oxygène. Brillantes perspectives.

Le docteur sort son tournevis sonique et entame le piratage du panneau de contrôle, tout en s'adressant à la malheureuse coincée derrière la porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

\- Vite ! Ouvrez-moi !

Le docteur pousse un soupir défaitiste en reconnaissant la voix de Rose.

\- Ah, c'est vous. J'aurais dû m'en douter !

\- Je vous en prie, ouvrez !

\- Attendez, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Une nouvelle annonce passe dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Abaissement du filtre solaire''.

Non, sans blague ? On aurai pas deviné !

Le docteur parvient à inverser le processus et une annonce plus réconfortante résonne dans le couloir : ''Levé du filtre solaire. Levé du filtre solaire.'' Rose soupir de soulagement tandis que la situation semble s'améliorer. J'ai bien dit ''semble'', car une annonce bien connue passe dans les hauts-parleurs et le filtre solaire reprend sa descente. Le docteur, scandalisé par ce manque de coopération informatique, démonte carrément le panneau de contrôle afin d'accéder à ses circuits, tout en râlant contre ce mauvais coup du sort.

\- Manquait plus que ça, l'ordinateur devient intelligent !

\- Vite ! Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !

\- Mais enfin quoi ?! Je ne perd pas de temps, je me dépêche !

\- Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir !

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

Le haut du filtre est complètement baissé et les rayons du Soleil viennent brûler le haut de la porte. Rose a eu la bonne idée de se précipiter en bas des escaliers et elle est maintenant accroupie dans un coin, évitant à tout prix les UV fatals. Elle jette un œil à la porte, complètement affolée.

\- La serrure a fondue !

Le docteur tente de craquer les circuits à l'aide de son tournevis mais l'ordinateur fait de la résistance. Il enfonce son tournevis au plus profond des circuits, son bras à moitié avalé par les câbles, et parvient enfin à inverser le processus. Pour de vrai cette fois. Rose remonte les escaliers et retourne se coller contre la porte. Le docteur s'en rapproche également pour l'ouvrir, sans succès.

\- Tout le système est bloqué ! Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ! Restez là, ne bougez pas !

\- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?! Dans une boîte de nuit ?!

C'est sûr qu'elle ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, mais peut-être évitera-t-elle les ennuis durant les minutes à venir. Ça ne coûte rien d'espérer.

Le docteur repart en courant, laissant Rose à son triste sort tandis qu'une annonce passe dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Mort de la Terre dans 5 minutes''.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Jabe a lancé une analyse complète de la navette spatiale et elle, tout comme son auditoire, attend les résultats qui ne tardent pas à arriver.

\- La machine métallique confirme. Les proto-araignées ont infiltré toute la Plate-Forme Une.

L'assistance qui avait retenue son souffle jusqu'à maintenant pousse des exclamations de surprises. Cassandra fait part de son mécontentement tandis que le docteur pénètre dans la salle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Nos appartements sont protégés par un mur codé ! Humidifiez-moi, humidifiez-moi !

Le docteur récupère l'araignée métallique que Jabe avait gardé tandis que les autres invités tentent de rester calmes. Moxx de Balhoon est le premier a reprendre ses esprits.

\- Appelons le régisseur.

Jabe, préférant être franche, intervient.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai plus de régisseur.

Son intervention est suivie d'exclamations de plus en plus affolées. Moxx de Balhoon, comme naguère, exprime tout haut ce que chacun pense tout bas.

\- Est-ce que c'est un crime ?

Cassandra, ne voulant perdre de son importance, réagit aussitôt.

\- On sait que l'événement était sponsorisé par Face de Boe. C'est lui qui nous a invité. Interrogez la Face ! Interrogez la Face !

Face de Boe hoche péniblement la tête, épuisé par toute cette scène. C'est vrais qu'il n'est plus de première jeunesse. On dit qu'il a vu l'univers vieillir et qu'il l'a aidé a évoluer. Il n'a aucune raison de faire une chose pareil. Le docteur est de cet avis et a la solution qui va mettre tout le monde d'accord, comme toujours. Il trafique les circuits de l'araignée avant d'annoncer son plan.

\- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Quelqu'un a amené avec lui ces bestioles, laissons celle-ci retrouver son maître !

Le docteur pose l'araignée, maintenant réactivée, à terre. Celle-ci se met en mouvement sous les yeux attentifs du public. Elle se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers ''la dernière humaine'', sous l'œil circonspect du docteur tandis que Cassandra reste étrangement calme pour la situation. Des murmures commencent à se faire entendre, mais l'araignée fait demi-tour et se dirige d'un pas plus franc vers les adhérents de la transmission du Meme. Cassandra, maintenant loin de tout soupçons reprend la parole.

\- Les adhérents de la transmission du Meme... J'accuse !

Le pauvre Émile Zola doit se retourner dans sa tombe au vu de l'utilisation de ce propos. Malheureusement pour lui, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus droit au chapitre.

Les murmures reprennent leur rôle de bruit de fond tandis que le docteur, tout en marchant d'un pas tranquille à travers la pièce, répond à Cassandra.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il semblerait à première vu, mais si on veut bien y réfléchir...

Tout en parlant, le docteur s'est approché d'un des coupables présumés qui lance un bras vengeur vers celui qui se fait juge de la situation. Celui-ci évite le coup et se saisit du bras au passage. Bras qu'il arrache sans aucune résistance de la part de son propriétaire. Ce bras est entièrement recouvert de métal et des câbles lumineux pendent à l'extrémité maintenant détachée du reste du corps. Le docteur reprend sa réflexion d'un ton tranquille. L'assistance est suspendue à ses lèvres, comme vous, j'imagine.

\- … un Meme, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une idée. C'est tout ce qu'ils sont : une idée.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le docteur arrache un des câbles reliés au bras. Cela a pour effet de désactiver son propriétaire, ainsi que ses congénères, qui tombent tous au sol, comme de simples marionnettes à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Les invités, sous le choc, entendent à peine la suite des explications fournies par le docteur.

\- Des droïdes télécommandés : très jolie couverture pour le vrai comploteur.

Le docteur baisse les yeux sur la petite araignée et s'adresse à elle pour l'encourager. Pas sûr qu'elle comprenne, mais bon...

\- Allez, vas-y ! Rentre à la maison !

Il la pousse du pied et elle se décide enfin à se remettre en mouvement. Elle se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers son véritable propriétaire : Lady Cassandra. Le public pousse des exclamations de surprise tandis que l'accusée prend la parole. Elle s'adresse directement au docteur, une colère sourde dans la voix.

\- Je parie que vous étiez le studieux de la classe qu'on a jamais embrassé.

Le docteur hausse les sourcils à cette réflexion, mais ne bronche pas tandis que Cassandra s'exclame :

\- Aux armes !

Ses ''soigneurs'' se saisissent de leurs aérosols et visent le docteur qui semble choqué.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez m'humidifiez ?

Pas très impressionnant, en effet. Mais Cassandra précise un léger détail :

\- Avec de l'acide.

Ah, d'accord. Elle continue :

\- Oh, il n'y a plus rien à faire de toutes façons. Mes proto-araignées contrôlent toute l'infrastructure. Savez-vous qu'en portant ces cadeaux hors taxes vous leur avez fait passer à tous le mur codé ? Je ne suis pas qu'un joli visage...

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais dit. Mais on est au moins d'accord sur un point : elle est machiavélique ! Cependant, le docteur ne compte pas se laisser faire :

\- Saboter un vaisseau dans lequel vous vous trouvez, vous ne croyez pas que c'est idiot ?

\- Je pensais organiser une fausse prise d'otage dans laquelle j'aurais été moi-même une des victimes. Les dommages et intérêts auraient sûrement été énormes.

\- Cinq milliards d'années, et l'argent domine toujours le monde...

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que les opérations sont gratuites ?! La minceur coûte une véritable fortune ! Je suis le dernier être humain, docteur ! Moi, et non votre petite gamine extravagante !

En parlant d'elle, le docteur n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un ? Non ? Alors tout va bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Moxx de Balhoon, désabusé par toute cette mise en scène, prend la parole :

\- Arrêtez-la, c'est une infidèle !

Cassandra, outrée que quelqu'un ait osé l'interrompre, reprend la parole avec encore plus de verve.

\- Oh ! Toi, tu la ferme, tête d'œuf ! J'ai toujours mon option finale...

Elle est de nouveau interrompue (décidément) mais par l'annonce du compte à rebours, cette fois :

''Mort de la Terre dans 3 minutes''. Tout le monde tend l'oreille à l'annonce de cet événement. C'est qu'avec tout ça, ils en auraient presque oublié la raison de leur présence ici. Cassandra explicite son ''option finale'' :

\- Voilà en quoi elle consiste : vous serez tout aussi utiles morts que vivants. Je possède des actions de toutes vos sociétés rivales dont le prix triplera dès que vous aurez disparu. Mes proto-araignées sont prêtes à détruire le système de sécurité. Que disait déjà cette vieille chanson terrestre ? Brûle, baby, brûle !

Jabe, silencieuse depuis le début, prend la parole :

\- Dans ce cas, vous brûlerez avec nous !

\- Je crois bien que je vais vous décevoir. Je sais que l'utilisation de la téléportation est strictement interdite mais, je peux être si vilaine.

La peau tendue de son visage, ou de ce qu'il en reste, s'étire encore plus dans un sourire qui n'a rien de chaleureux. Il quitte rapidement ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'exclame :

\- Proto-araignées ! Action !

À ces mots, la station est parcourue d'une brusque secousse qui parvient à faire monter le taux de stress déjà haut de l'assemblée. Des lampes grillent et des circuits explosent tandis que les invités poussent des cris de terreur.

C'est quoi déjà, le titre de ce chapitre ? Ah oui, ''la fin du monde'', cool.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle d'observation de la Plate-Forme Une**

Rose, complètement paniquée par cette secousse d'origine inconnue, s'est plaquée contre la porte calcinée qui la retient toujours prisonnière. On peut la comprendre : elle a tout loisir de regarder le Soleil flamber en sachant que les filtres solaires peuvent se lever à tout moment, la navette tremble et des explosions se font entendre, et en plus, le docteur n'est toujours pas revenu ! Pauvre petite Rose, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Ce n'est sûrement pas ainsi qu'elle imaginait son premier voyage, mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et encore moins avec le compagnon de voyage qu'elle s'est choisie !

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

La voix de Cassandra s'élève, couvrant le bruit des alarmes qui résonnent depuis l'explosion. Ces propos des plus pessimistes ont le dont de décourager presque toute l'assistance.

\- Les champs de forces sont détruits et la planète est prête à exploser. Au moins, ce sera vite expédié, comme mon cinquième mari ! Oh, honte sur moi...

Une annonce passe dans les hauts-parleurs : ''Coupure du système de sécurité''. L'explosion ne faisait donc pas partie du spectacle, dommage, ça aurait été plus rassurant. Mais Cassandra, qui a tout prévue, ne compte pas s'attarder.

\- Chères amis, au revoir. À ne plus vous revoir, mes chéris !

Cassandra disparaît dans un flash de lumière blanche, ainsi que son personnel de santé, tandis qu'une autre annonce passe dans les hauts-parleurs : '' Élévation des niveaux de chaleur''.

Quelqu'un a-t-il envie d'un sauna ? Ou d'un hammam, peut-être ? Pas Moxx de Balhoon, apparemment :

\- Réinitialisez l'ordinateur !

Cela paraît être une bonne idée, mais Jabe est là pour le détromper.

\- Seul le régisseur savait le faire.

Et malheureusement, il n'est plus de ce monde. Qui a une meilleure idée ? Allez, devinez qui ? Mais c'est le docteur, bien sûr !

\- Non, il y a un système manuel. Il doit y avoir une commande de remise à zéro. Venez avec moi !

Cet appel s'adresse à Jabe qui ne tarde pas à le suivre. Avant de quitter la salle, le docteur lance ses dernières recommandations :

\- Quant aux autres, restez bien sage !

Il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Ils sont tous bien trop terrorisés pour oser faire quelque chose d'un temps soit peut inconsidéré. Et pour les achever comme il se doit, une nouvelle annonce s'empresse de faire dégringoler leur trouillomètre à zéro : ''Mort de la Terre dans 2 minutes''. Très rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, zone d'entretien**

Le docteur et Jabe arpentent à nouveau ces longs couloirs emplis de tuyaux, de circuits et de fils de toutes sortes. Un vrai bric à brac !

Une annonce, scandée sur les ondes, fait s'activer le docteur encore plus vite que d'habitude : ''Seuil de chaleur critique. Seuil de chaleur critique''. Critique ? Serait-ce dangereux ? Comment il disait déjà ? Ah oui : ''fantastique'' !

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de refroidissement**

Le docteur et Jabe pénètrent dans la salle précipitamment. Les hélices du système de refroidissement tournent à une vitesse effarante. Pas sûr que cela soit conforme aux normes de sécurité, il va falloir arranger ça. Jabe et le docteur se postent devant la première hélice qui devient presque floue tellement elle est rapide. Le docteur, qui pourtant est un exemple de calme, ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un ''Wouah !''impressionné. Il se tourne vers Jabe.

\- Devinez où est la commande ?

Et en effet, la commande permettant de réinitialiser l'ordinateur se trouve de l'autre côté de la salle, et le seul moyen d'y accéder est de traverser la passerelle qui leur fait face. Petit problème : la passerelle se trouve au dessus de 30 mètres de vide et l'ensemble des hélices (celles qui tournent très très vite) est intelligemment installé au dessus de la passerelle. Il va donc falloir s'arranger pour ne pas se faire découper en rondelles afin d'activer le système qui leur permettra de ne pas partir en fumée. Ce doit être un petit malin, celui qui a conçu le plan de l'appareil. Ou un grand sadique, au choix.

Le docteur se reprend et se jette sur la manette d'arrêt d'urgence qui se trouve sur le mur. Il l'actionne et les hélices ralentissent. Ouf, on est sauvé ! Il va enfin pouvoir passer. Et bah non, car il faut rester appuyé sur la manette pour constater un quelconque effet. Le docteur a beau être un type hors du commun, il ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Ni se dédoubler au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Et c'est bien embêtant. Les hélices reprennent leur course folle tandis qu'une annonce bien sympathique passe dans les hauts-parleurs ''Température extérieure : 5000 °C''. C'est un peu chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Heureusement que Jabe est là, car elle prend la place du docteur et reste appuyée sur la manette. Le docteur, qui fixait les hélices, les vois ralentir et se tourne brusquement vers Jabe.

\- C'est inutile, la chaleur va très vite envahir la pièce.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Vous êtes en bois, c'est trop risqué !

\- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps, il est précieux, Seigneur du Temps.

À l'entente de ce nom depuis longtemps oublié, le docteur lui offre un magnifique sourire et se tourne vers la passerelle, prêt à en découdre.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Les invités, ayant retrouvé leur calme, observent avec une inquiétude silencieuse l'embrasement du Soleil. Malheureusement, ce calme n'est pas fait pour durer. Les invités poussent des exclamations de terreurs à la vue de l'immense baie vitrée qui se fissure sous l'excès de température.

''Niveau de chaleur dangereux'', voilà ce qui parcoure les ondes tandis que tous cèdent à la panique. Même Moxx de Balhoon :

\- Nous allons tous y rester !

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de refroidissement**

Le docteur s'approche des pales de la première hélice, prend son élan (ainsi que son courage) et passe de l'autre côté sans trop de difficulté. Il se précipite devant la suivante et se stoppe net. Les hélices ont encore pris de la vitesse et l'effort de Jabe sera vain s'il ne trouve pas vite le moyen d'accéder aux commandes. Vite fait, bien fait serait-il dans ses cordes ? La suite nous le dira.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle d'observation**

Rose se presse un peu plus contre la porte, comme si elle voulait passer à travers. Ce qui est sans doutes le cas, d'ailleurs. Une annonce, de celles que nous aimons tant, retentit dans la pièce : ''Dysfonctionnement du bouclier''. Et effectivement, les boucliers ne vont pas tarder à céder. L'immense baie vitrée qui fait honneur à la salle d'observation de la Plate-Forme Une commence à se fissurer et quelques rayons parviennent à entrer. Ils viennent brûler les murs de la pièce tandis que Rose cède à la panique. Si l'on ne fait rien, elle se brisera, ainsi que toutes celles du vaisseau et il n'y aura plus âme qui vive. Et quand je dis ''on'', je parle du docteur. Mais que fait-il ?!

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de refroidissement**

Le docteur se retourne et croise le regard de Jabe qui semble souffrir de la chaleur. Une annonce confirme ses soupçons : ''Niveau de chaleur critique''. Il faut donc se presser. Le docteur prend son élan et passe la seconde hélice. Il se retrouve donc devant la dernière hélice qui a encore pris de la vitesse. Trop occupée à ses acrobaties, le docteur n'a pas vu Windry qui l'attend de l'autre côté, négligemment appuyée contre le fameux système de commande. Mais bien sûr, elle ne fera rien pour l'aider. Selon elle, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. Cette fille est incroyable !

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

Les rayons du Soleil ont percé la vitre et ils pénètrent dans la salle sous les cris de terreurs des invités. Barbecue ?

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de refroidissement**

Une nouvelle annonce retentit : ''Élévation des niveaux de chaleur''. Jabe peut en témoigner, elle a du mal à respirer, ses forces la quittent et ses bras finissent même par prendre feux. Elle lâche la poignée et s'enflamme entièrement dans un cris mêlant souffrance et terreur. Le docteur se retourne au son de sa voix et une lueur de regret passe dans son regard. Mais c'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien pour elle. D'ailleurs, ce sera bientôt trop tard pour tout le monde, comme une annonce vient aimablement le confirmer en commençant le compte à rebours : ''Explosion de la planète dans 10, 9,8,7,...''.

Les hélices ont repris leur vitesse maximum vu que Jabe a été forcée de lâcher la manette. Personne ne peut passer sans être grièvement blessé, ou pire. Mais le docteur est un être unique et Windry est là pour le lui rappeler. Elle le hèle d'où elle est :

\- Hé, doc ! N'oublie pas qui tu es !

Le docteur ferme les yeux tandis que le compte à rebours poursuit son œuvre. Il fait le vide dans son esprit et se concentre sur chaque seconde qui passe, allant jusqu'à ressentir la course du temps autour de lui.

''6,5,4,3,...''

Le docteur, toujours les yeux fermés, avance d'un pas et se retrouve de l'autre côté de l'hélice, sans une égratignure. Il rouvre les yeux et se précipite vers le tableau de commande. Windry, un sourire au lèvres, se décale pour lui offrir l'accès. Le docteur actionne la manette et s'exclame :

\- Boucliers, levez-vous !

''2,1...''

Windry pousse un imperceptible soupire de soulagement tandis que le vaisseau accède à la requête du docteur.

\- J'ai presque douté de toi, sur ce coup là.

\- Aurais-tu eu peur ?

\- Moi ? N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que niveau timing, c'était plutôt juste.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Où étais-tu passé toi, d'abord ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'ai vu ici, et puis tu as disparu. Et je te retrouve ici. Mais où étais tu entre temps ?

\- Ce n'est pas où, mais quand. Je n'ai pas changé d'endroit, juste de moment.

\- Tu voyages dans le temps ? Mais comment fais-tu ?

\- Ça n'a rien de surprenant, tu le fais bien, toi.

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai un Tardis ! Toi, non. Alors, comment fais-tu ?

\- Chacun ses secrets.

Le docteur pousse un soupir découragé, mais abandonne, sachant qu'il est impossible de forcer Windry à quoique ce soit. Celle-ci lui sourie :

\- Et si on allait chercher Rose ?

\- Rose ! Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle ait apprécié son premier voyage... Elle risque de m'en vouloir, tu crois ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais tu devras lui expliquer qui tu es pour qu'elle te fasse à nouveau confiance.

\- J'y suis obligé ?

\- Fais lui confiance et elle aura confiance en toi. Allez, on se retrouve au Tardis.

\- Mais, attend ! Comment...

Il n'a même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle a déjà disparue. Les boucliers se sont levés à temps : le Soleil vient d'embraser la Terre et une énorme vague de flammes déferle sur la planète jusqu'à la réduire en cendre. La planète, enfin ex-planète, explose sous la chaleur et se disperse en des milliers d'astéroïdes qui s'éparpillent dans l'espace.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle d'observation**

Une annonce, une que vous allez adorer, retentit : ''Réparation de l'exoglace''. Les fissures se réparent d'elles mêmes et la baie vitrée redevient aussi lisse qu'elle puisse l'être. Rose pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle a vraiment eu chaud.

 **An 5 000 000 000, salle de refroidissement**

Les hélices des ventilateurs ont repris un rythme normal et le docteur peut tranquillement retraverser la passerelle jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans risque cette fois. Il s'arrête à l'endroit où Jabe se trouvait il y a quelques instants. Seul un tas de cendre demeure, le reste est partie en fumée. Il adresse un regard d'excuse à ce qui fut, pour un temps, une amie à ses yeux. Ce temps est révolu et le docteur passe son chemin, sans un regard en arrière. Sans attaches, la vie est plus facile.

 **An 5 000 000 000, aile administrative**

Rose traverse d'un pas lent le couloir menant au salon de Manchester, qui ne lui a jamais parue si long, évitant au passage les petits hommes bleus qui viennent verser quelques larmes sur certains des invités qui n'ont pas eu autant de chance que Rose. Je ne vous raconte même pas les complications qu'ils vont avoir avec les compagnies d'assurance !

Le docteur entre à son tour dans la pièce, jette un bref regard à Rose, puis rejoins les compagnons de Jabe pour leur apprendre la triste nouvelle et leur présenter ses condoléances. Ce ''détail'' réglé, il rejoint Rose qui s'inquiète en voyant la mine sinistre du docteur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, très bien. Et j'ai plein d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête. Idée n°1 : pour se téléporter à travers 5 000 °C, on a besoin d'un émetteur. Idée n°2 : cet émetteur doit être caché tout près.

Le docteur s'approche du présentoir où les souvenirs de la Terre apportés par Cassandra sont entreposés. Il se saisit de l'œuf d'autruche et le brise, révélant le fameux émetteur qu'il récupère.

\- Idée n°3 : si votre QI égal le mien, vous savez qu'une téléportation peut très bien être inversé.

Le docteur tourne une molette sur l'émetteur et un sifflement aigu retenti. La voix de Cassandra est audible de tous lorsqu'elle se réjouit de son succès :

\- J'aurais voulu que vous voyiez ces petites faces d'extraterrestres...

Cette adorable voix est suivi de l'apparition de Cassandra qui, se rendant compte de la présence d'un publique inopportun, semble un tantinet gênée :

\- Euh... Oh !

Le docteur ne lui laisse même pas l'occasion de s'exprimer et déclame d'un ton sinistre :

\- Le ''dernier humain''.

\- Euh... Vous avez réussi mon petit test ! Voilà qui rend possible votre accession au club des êtres humains !

Lamentable tentative de s'en sortir sans trop de bobos. Dommage pour elle, mais personne n'est dupe et certainement pas le docteur.

\- Des gens sont morts à cause de vous. Vous êtes une meurtrière.

\- Tout dépend, mon cher, de ce que vous appelez les ''gens''. Avant que vos avocats soient d'accord sur la définition, ça prendra siècles. Allez-y, poursuivez moi, docteur ! En attendant, regardez moi sourire, ou pleurer, ou virevolter, …

\- Ou craquer.

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Craquer. Vous êtes en train de craquer.

\- Je quoi ? Oh, non ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Je me dessèche ! Vite, il faut faire quelque chose ! Oh, humidifiez-moi, humidifiez-moi ! Où sont mes chirurgiens, mes adorables garçons ? Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ?!

\- Vous avez élevé la température.

\- Ayez pitié ! Humidifiez-moi ! Oh, docteur ! Docteur, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez...

Rose s'est approchée sans bruit et se tourne vers lui, intriguée.

\- - Vous n'allez pas l'aider ?

Chacun fait son temps et doit mourir un jour ou l'autre.

Cassandra, n'étant qu'une simple peau suspendue, liftée et reliftée encore et encore, se rétracte sous le coup de la chaleur. Elle prend un ton implorant qui restera sans effet. Elle a fait bien trop de mal pour que quiconque veuille l'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis encore si jeune !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se craquelle et se déchire, sous le regard dégoûté de Rose et sans pitié du docteur. Ce dernier quitte la pièce en silence tandis que Rose reste plantée devant ce qui reste de Cassandra, ébahie par ce qui vient de se passer. Pendant ce temps là, les petits hommes bleus entreprennent de nettoyer la pièce pour le prochain événement qui aura lieu en ces murs.

 **An 5 000 000 000, aux abords de la Plate-Forme Une**

La chef coordinatrice de la Plate-Forme Une transmet un message radio au derniers invités quittant le vaisseau : ''Départ des navettes 4 et 6. Cette unité va être fermée pour cause de réparations''. C'est sûr que côté réparation, il va y avoir du boulot. On a quand même frôlé l'auto-destruction, là ! Mais bon, ces gens ont l'art et la manière de manier l'euphémisme...

 **An 5 000 000 000, salon de Manchester**

La salle de réception, maintenant vide, paraît encore plus grande. Seules deux personnes, en dehors des employés, sont encore à bord de la Plate-Forme Une. Rose a le nez collé à la vitre, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se remet toujours pas de la destruction de sa planète. Le docteur apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'appuie négligemment à son chambranle pour observer cette humaine qui a su trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il avance jusqu'à elle et ses chaussures résonnent dans le silence du vaisseau. Rose se tourne vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix.

\- C'est la fin de la Terre. Il ne reste rien. Nous, on était occupé à sauver notre vie, et du coup, on a rien vu. Toutes ces années, toute cette histoire, et dire que personne n'a regardé... C'est tellement...

Elle ne trouve plus ses mots et le docteur lui tend la main dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je vous emmène.

Rose se saisit de sa main, c'est désormais le seul lien qu'elle ait avec la réalité, sa réalité. À cette époque en tous cas. Tout deux quitte la pièce, main dans la main, et rejoignent le Tardis.

 **Quelque part dans le vortex du temps, Tardis**

Windry, assise sur le rebord de la mezzanine, au-dessus de la salle des commandes, les pieds dans le vide, observe silencieusement (une première) ce drôle de petit couple qui remarque à peine sa présence. Rose semble la regarder sans la voir et tombe assise sur la banquette, devant la console centrale. Le docteur lui lance un regard amical, reconnaissant de son silence, et enclenche la mise en route du Tardis vers une destination plus joyeuse que celle-ci. Cette journée a été épuisante pour tout le monde et personne n'a le courage de prononcer un mot, laissant le silence apaiser les cœurs et les esprits.

 **2005, Londres**

Rose pousse la porte du Tardis et en sort, suivie par le docteur et Windry, qui reste appuyée contre le battant. Le Tardis a atterri en plein cœur de Londres, dans une rue très fréquentée. Les passants se bousculent, un bébé pleur, un sans-abris tente de vendre le nouveau numéro du ''Big Issue'', des gens rient, d'autres discutent simplement. Retour à la normal. Rose, les larmes aux bords des yeux, observe le monde qu'elle a vu mourir quelques instants auparavant maintenant en pleine effervescence. Le docteur vient se placer à côté d'elle. Ils sont tous deux immobiles au milieu de la foule en mouvement. Le docteur tente de lui expliquer le monde, à elle, simple londonienne.

\- Vous croyez que ça durera toujours ? Le béton, les gens, les voitures ? Et bien non. Un jour, ça finira. Même le ciel.

À ces mots, tous deux lèvent la tête pour observer l'immensité nuageuse qui surplombe la ville, et le monde. Windry reste silencieuse et préfère écouter. Aurait-elle prise de bonnes résolutions ? Aurait-elle décidé d'être sage ? J'en doute, mais pour le moment, elle reste discrète. Le docteur continu :

\- Ma planète aussi. Elle a disparue. Elle est morte. Elle a brûlé lors d'un grand chaos. Il ne reste que des rochers et de la poussière. Ce n'était pas son heure.

Windry, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, rentre dans le Tardis et referme la porte sur elle. Rose, sa tristesse envolée, et soudain très attentive, ose une question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Il y a eu une guerre et nous avons été vaincus.

\- Une guerre contre qui ?

Le docteur ne semble pas près à répondre à cette question. Rose tente autre chose.

\- Et les gens de votre planète ?

\- Je suis Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Je suis le seul. Les autres sont tous morts. Et comme je suis le dernier, je suis condamné à errer seul.

\- Je suis là, moi. Et il y a Windry aussi.

\- Je ne la connaît que depuis peu de temps et elle va où elle veut, avec ou sans moi. Elle ne reste jamais longtemps et j'ignore pourquoi.

\- Mais vous avez l'air si familiers ?

\- Elle me connaît bien, mais moi non. Cela fait partie des inconvénients du voyage dans le temps.

Ils se sourient brièvement, puis le docteur tente de la mettre en garde.

\- Vous avez pu voir que c'était dangereux. Vous voulez rentrer ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je... Je voudrais...

Elle tourne la tête, intriguée par une odeur familière.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent les frites ?

Le docteur ri, étonné par ce revirement, avant d'acquiescer. Rose ne trouve pas de réponse à sa question, mais est sûre d'une chose :

\- J'ai envie de frites.

\- Moi, aussi.

\- Avant que vous me rameniez dans votre boîte, je voudrais des frites. C'est vous qui payez ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Je tombe toujours sur des fauchés. Venez quand même radin, c'est moi qui paye. Dépêchons, il ne reste que 5 milliards d'années avant la fermeture du stand.

Tous deux partent en direction du stand, le docteur soulagé de s'être confié et Rose rassurée que le monde qu'elle a connu n'ait pas disparu en son absence.

Windry pousse la porte du Tardis et les regarde s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparaît bien vite quand elle se met à marmonner dans son coin :

\- Ils ont intérêt à m'en ramener, je n'y ai jamais goûté et cette fin du monde m'a donné faim !

Elle referme la porte et retourne on ne sait où. Ce n'est pas très prudent de la laisser sans surveillance, mais bon, laissons nos deux héros souffler un peu, ils l'ont bien mérité. Un peu de repos ne leur fera pas de mal, et ils feraient bien d'en profiter car cela ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Moi, je dis ça...

 **Quelque part dans les méandres du temps, Tardis**

Le docteur, à l'aide du Tardis, a crée une chambre pour Rose et celle-ci a pu s'endormir dans des draps frais, épuisée par cette journée interminable. Le docteur, lui, ne dort pas et est devant l'ordinateur de bord, à la recherche d'une nouvelle destination. Windry se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle se lève et descend rejoindre le docteur. Celui-ci la regarde, surpris.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Toi non plus.

\- Mais moi, je ne dors pas très souvent, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je n'arrête pas de me demander... Je veux savoir qui je suis. Dis le moi.

\- Si tu ne le sais pas, comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ?

\- Avec ça.

Elle lui tend un petit appareil qu'il prend, étonné. C'est ''l'appareil photo'' de Jabe. Le docteur la regarde avec de gros yeux :

\- Où as tu eu ça ?

\- Je l'ai emprunté à Jabe.

\- Tu voles les morts maintenant ?

\- Je comptais le lui rendre. Mais cela risque d'être difficile dans l'état actuel des choses.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ?!

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Elle n'en aura plus besoin maintenant, de toutes façons...

Il la regarde, choqué par ses propos.

\- Que veux tu que j'en fasse ?

\- Scanne moi.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

Il accède à sa demande et quand la réponse apparaît, laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi !

\- Il ne te reconnaît pas...

\- Comme toi ?

\- Non, moi il disait ''non-identifié'', tandis que toi...

\- Quoi ? Fais voir !

Elle lui arrache la machine des mains pour lire ce qui est écrit. Un message en caractère gras est inscrit sur l'écran : ''Espèce non-répertoriée''.

C'est pas banal, ça. Même elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et cela m'étonnerait que ça l'aide à dormir.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que t'inspire ce petit retournement ? Qui est Windry et que vient-elle donc faire là ? Des idées ? Des questions ? Des suggestions ? Dis-moi tout, ô lecteur !_


	6. Chapter 3-1

**Chapitre 3 : Des morts inassouvis**

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff, funérarium**

Un funérarium, c'est la pièce où les vivants peuvent venir se recueillir avant la mise en bière de leurs proches. Celui-ci n'est pas très grand et seules quelques bougies éclairent la pièce. En même temps, vu l'époque, rien de plus normal. L'unique fenêtre est tendue de lourds rideaux. Devant celle-ci, une table recouverte d'un napperon de dentelle est installée, sur laquelle repose une croix et une vieille bible. Au milieu de la pièce est entreposé un lourd cercueil. Il semble neuf, car le couvercle qui nous cache l'intérieur est encore brillant. Quelques arums disposées dans des vases anciens apportent une touche de fraîcheur à la pièce. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, un arum est une magnifique fleur blanche, et c'est bien la seule présence de vie en ces lieux. Mais la suite va me donner tord.

Un homme assez âgé, sûrement le propriétaire des lieux, entre dans la pièce afin d'allumer l'unique lampe à gaz permettant d'éclairer convenablement et d'ouvrir le fameux cercueil. Une vieille femme, élégamment vêtue, repose sur un tissus de velours violet, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air détendu sur le visage. Un autre homme a suivi le propriétaire, il vient se recueillir sur ce qui sera la dernière demeure de son aïeule. Le maître des lieux s'approche de son client :

\- Sneed et Compagnie vous présente ses condoléances sincères et attristées dans ce moment de grandes afflictions.

\- Grand-mère, en tout cas, aura bien profité de la vie. Elle était si pleine d'entrain, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle... Qu'elle est morte. C'est un tel vide.

\- Oh, que non, Monsieur Redpath. Je dirais plutôt endormie.

\- J'aimerais rester un moment seul.

\- Mais oui, bien entendu. Je serais dans la pièce à côté si jamais vous désirez quoi que ce soit.

Le propriétaire des lieux quitte la pièce et laisse Mr Redpath seul. Ce dernier se penche au-dessus du corps de sa grand-mère pour lui faire ses adieux, puis ferme les yeux afin de retenir ses larmes. De ce fait, il loupe un étrange événement : une fumée blanchâtre se dégage du corps de son aïeule. Cette fumée flotte quelques instants au-dessus d'elle avant de disparaître. Et le cadavre ouvre de grands yeux vitreux, tend le bras vers son petit fils, et le saisit à la gorge. Mr Redpath pousse un cri qui reste bloqué au fond sa gorge. Il se débat et attrape la main glacée de ce qui fut sa grand-mère adorée afin de se défaire de son emprise. Dans sa lutte, il renverse un vase qui s'écrase au sol et se brise en plusieurs petits morceaux, étalant les arums dans leur eau. Sa ''maladresse'', quoique vu la situation, on peut lui pardonner, alerte le directeur du funérarium. Celui-ci pousse la porte, et voyant la scène, s'exclame d'un ton blasé :

\- Oh, non, encore !

Il s'approche de son client et le libère de l'emprise du cadavre. Le bras de ce dernier retombe mollement dans le cercueil tandis que sa proie s'effondre sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Le propriétaire tente vainement de refermer le cercueil sur un cadavre bien vivant qui tente d'en sortir. Le vieil homme, n'y parvenant pas, appel à l'aide :

\- Gwyneth ! Descends immédiatement ! Nous en avons un autre !

Le cadavre repousse le couvercle du cercueil et propulse le maître des lieux au sol, à côté de Mr Redpath qui est étendu au sol, sans connaissance. La grand-mère tant aimée se relève de sa couche, pose les pieds à terre et sort du funérarium. Si quelqu'un avait regardé dehors à ce moment là, il aurait vu une vielle femme d'une grande pâleur marcher dans la nuit, des flocons de neige tourbillonnant sur son passage. Et il aurait entendu cette drôle d'apparition pousser des plaintes sourdes, semblables à des cris d'agonie. Et si cet hypothétique spectateur avait regardé attentivement la scène, il aurait peut-être pu apercevoir une adolescente aux cheveux bleus, regardant la scène de loin, bien à l'abri sous le porche, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

 **Temps inconnu, Tardis**

Le Tardis tremble de toutes parts et le cri des alarmes résonne sur les parois du vaisseau. Le docteur cours autour de la console, tirant des manettes, pressant des boutons et lançant quelques ordres que seul Rose tente de suivre, sous l'œil amusé de Windry qui reste tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil.

\- Tenez celui-là bien baissé !

\- Je le tiens baissé !

\- Alors tenez les deux baissés !

\- Je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas !

\- Je vous ai promis de voyager dans le temps et on ira dans le temps ! Bon, vous avez vu le futur, alors si on allait dans le passé ? Naples, 1860, ça vous dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en 1860 ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, on va le découvrir ! Tenez-vous bien, c'est parti !

Le docteur abaisse un levier et le vaisseau part traverser le temps, en quête de nouvelles aventures.

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff, funérarium**

\- Gwyneth ! Mais où es-tu donc ? Gwyneth !

La bonne du directeur passe le pas de la porte. Elle a la trentaine, est plutôt jolie, brune, les cheveux attachés en chignon et la peau très clair. Elle porte un tablier blanc sur une robe marron, ainsi qu'un manteau marron. Elle vient sûrement de l'arrière cours et les hivers sont rudes par ici. Elle fronce les sourcils, intriguée par cet appel. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, le maître des lieux l'interpelle à nouveau :

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Il y a dix minutes que je hurle !

\- J'étais à l'écurie, monsieur. J'étrillais Samson avec de la paille.

\- Et bien, retournes le harnacher immédiatement.

\- Mais enfin, pour quoi faire ?

\- Parce que les cadavres ont décidé de ressusciter, et la grand-mère de Mr John Redpath est debout sur ses jambes, quelque pars au milieu des rues. Il faut à tous prix que nous la retrouvions !

\- Mr Sneed, voyons, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. C'est impie !

\- Cesses donc de me regarder comme si c'était ma faute ! Maintenant, suis-moi, dépêchons ! Elle avait 90 ans, elle ne doit pas être loin...

\- Mais, pour Mr Redpath... Vous vous êtes arrangez avec lui ?

\- Non. Elle... Elle s'en est chargée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? C'est affreux ! Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et je vous demande de me pardonner d'oser vous parler sans détours, mais il est évident que maintenant ça nous dépasse. Je crois que des événements terribles se produisent sous ce toit. Nous devons trouver de l'aide quelque pars...

\- Mais bien sûr, je ne demande que ça. Nous en chercherons dès que nous aurons enfermé la vieille dans son cercueil. Maintenant, ma fille, assez tergiversé. Allez atteler le cheval, partons à la chasse aux cadavres.

Le propriétaire quitte la pièce, suivi par sa bonne qui doute du bien fondé de leurs actes. Mais son maître a raison sur un point, ils ne peuvent pas laisser un cadavre errer en ville. Qui peut savoir de quoi cette étrange créature est capable ?

 **24 décembre 1869, dans une ruelle sombre de Cardiff**

Le Tardis apparaît dans une ruelle sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la Lune qui fait briller les flocons de neige comme des milliers de diamants. Depuis quand neige-t-il à Naples ? Le docteur avait dit 1860, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il se soit trompé. Ou bien quelqu'un a changé la donne.

 **24 décembre 1869, Tardis**

Rose et le docteur ont été projetés à terre lors de atterrissage du Tardis. Ils rient du ridicule de la situation tandis que Windry, encore debout, secoue la tête, blasée. Le docteur se relève, imité par Rose qui le fait avec plus de difficulté, encore secouée d'un fou rire.

\- Oh mes côtes !

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Non, non, ça va. À première vu.

Le docteur consulte l'ordinateur d'un drôle d'air. Rose cède à la curiosité :

\- Où sommes nous ? Est-ce qu'on a réussi ?

\- J'ai réussi ! Je mérite une médaille. Naples, 24 décembre 1860 !

\- C'est tellement fantastique... Et c'est la veille de Noël !

\- Voir Naples et revenir...

\- Mais en fait, si on y pense, il n'y a jamais qu'un noël 1860, ça n'arrive qu'une fois, une seule fois, et quand c'est... c'est fini, on peut se dire... qu'on aura plus la chance de le revoir... Sauf vous, bien sûr. Vous avez le pouvoir de retourner vivre dans des jours anciens qui sont à des milliers de couchés de Soleil... Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous couriez toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable.

\- C'est plus chouette à deux.

Les deux voyageurs se sourient puis Rose se met à courir vers la porte et s'exclame :

\- Allons-y !

\- Eh ! Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

\- En 1860 !

\- Quoi ? Avec ces fringues ? Vous allez déclencher une émeute. Il y a une garde robe au fond. Tournez à gauche, à droite, à gauche, tout droit sous l'escalier, après les poubelles, cinquième porte. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Windry qui semble avoir pitié de Rose se tourne vers le docteur et prend la parole :

\- Je vais l'emmener, c'est plus sûr. Avec tes explications, elle va se perdre la pauvre.

\- Tu ne va pas te perdre, toi ?

\- Je connais le Tardis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mieux que Rose, en tous cas.

\- Et, c'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera le dressing. Allez, viens Rose.

Windry attrape Rose par la main et l'entraîne à sa suite, en quête du fameux dressing.

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff**

La neige a cessé. Quelques passant rentrent chez eux, éclairés par la lueur des réverbères. Une calèche circule dans la rue, les sabots de l'attelage marquant la fine pellicule blanche qui recouvre le sol. C'est la calèche de Mr Sneed, et sa bonne Gwyneth l'accompagne. Le propriétaire du funérarium inspecte les lieux du regard, à la recherche du cadavre disparu. Sans aucun résultats.

Rien en vu. Où est-elle ?

Gwyneth répond, plus pour elle même qu'autre chose :

\- Elle s'est évanouie dans l'air... Où peut-elle bien être ?

Mr Sneed tire sur les rênes afin d'arrêter la calèche. Il se tourne vers la pauvre Gwyneth :

\- C'est ce que je te demande.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

La bonne regarde son maître d'un air apeuré. Elle va jusqu'à le supplier :

\- Non, soyez gentil...

\- Utilises les visions.

\- Non, c'est défendu...

\- Trouves la vieille Lady, sinon je te mets à la porte.

Gwyneth le regarde, désespérée, et cède sous la menace. Mr Sneed le voit à son regard et revient à la charge :

\- Maintenant, regardes tout au fond de toi. Concentres-toi bien. Où est la vieille Lady ?

Gwyneth ferme les yeux et plonge dans son esprit. Elle les rouvre et prononce des paroles d'une voix changée :

\- Elle est égarée. Elle est si seule. Oh mon Dieu, il y a tellement de choses étranges dans sa tête...

\- Mais où est-elle ?

\- Elle était toute excitée en pensant à cette soirée. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle se faisait une joie de le voir...

\- De qui veux-tu parler ?

\- Du grand homme. Venu spécialement de Londres, le grand, l'unique, le plus grand...

Mais de qui veut-elle parler ?! Une idée ?

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff, TaliesinTheater, loge des artistes**

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, la personne hèle l'occupant de la loge :

\- Mr Dickens ? Mr Dickens !

Charles Dickens est assis sur son fauteuil, accoudé à son bureau. Il se frotte la tempe, les coups contre la porte résonnant dans son crâne. L'inopportun visiteur se permet d'entrer et insiste :

\- Excusez-moi Mr Dickens, ça va être à vous.

Voyant l'auteur au plus mal, il s'inquiète :

\- Est-ce que ça va, monsieur ?

\- Oui, très bien, merci. Je suis désolé.

\- Il est temps de vous préparer.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Je vais y aller. En faite, j'étais en train de maudire la veille de Noël.

L'homme le regarde, surpris. Son patron d'un soir s'explique :

\- Ce n'est pas le plus beau soir quand on est tout seul.

\- Personne ne voyage avec vous ? Il n'y a aucune jeune femme qui vous attend à la sortie ?

\- Je crains que non.

\- Il y a la mienne si vous voulez.

\- Oh non, je ne ferais jamais ça. En réalité, j'ai été plutôt, disons, mal avisé, dans la conduite de ma vie de famille. Maintenant, grâce au ciel, je suis trop vieux pour créer d'autres problèmes.

\- Vous parlez comme si tout ça, c'était fini...

\- Non, ce n'est jamais fini. Et je vais, racontant chaque soir, chaque jour, la même histoire. Je suis comme un fantôme, condamné à me répéter moi même. Jusqu'au fin fond de l'éternité.

\- Oh, il n'est jamais trop tard. Vous pouvez encore trouver d'autres numéros.

\- Et non, hélas. Même mon imagination est en train de s'étioler.

Charles Dickens se lève et bois son verre d'eau sous le regard désolé de son interlocuteur.

\- Et oui, je suis un vieil homme. Peut-être ais-je déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Seulement, voilà, les feux de la rampe m'attire encore, aussi puissants qu'un pipeau céleste !

Son assistant pour la soirée se saisit de son manteau suspendu à la patère et l'aide à l'enfiler.

\- Tenez Monsieur.

Charles Dickens s'admire une dernière fois dans le miroir et, avant de partir, lance un dernier conseil à son reflet :

\- Alors allons amuser la foule !

 **24 décembre 1869, Tardis**

Le docteur bricole je-ne-sais-quoi dans le moteur du Tardis, mais il est interrompu par le retour de Rose et de Windry. Comme quoi elles ont fini par trouver. Il relève la tête à l'entente des bruits de pas et ouvre de grands yeux à la vue de Rose :

\- Dites-moi que je rêve !

\- Je vous interdit de rire !

\- Vous êtes merveilleuse... En considérant...

\- En considérant quoi ?

\- Que vous êtes humaine.

\- … ça doit être un compliment.

Rose porte un corset noir sur une jupe bordeaux, ainsi qu'une cape de velours noir qui s'attache au cou. Ses cheveux sont retenue en chignon par un peigne noir. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Windry, quant à elle, a remplacé ses converses par de hautes bottes noires, enfilé un collant de laine noir sous sa jupe et a noué une longue écharpe multicolore autours de son cou. Le docteur réagit à la vue de cette écharpe :

\- C'est à moi, ça !

\- Comme tout ce que je porte d'ailleurs. Tu ne fais vraiment attention à rien !

\- Tu aurais pu me demander avant de te servir dans MON dressing !

\- Tu m'aurais dit oui ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- J'ai bien fait de ne pas demander alors.

Windry lui lance un sourire canaille et le docteur s'apprête à répondre lorsque Rose l'interrompt :

\- Et vous, vous restez comme ça ?

\- J'ai mis un nouveau pull-over. Allez, on y va !

\- Non ! Vous restez là. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours vous. Cette fois, c'est mon tours.

Rose dévale les escaliers et se précipite sur la porte, suivie par Windry, tandis que le docteur ébauche un sourire.

Ôtez-moi d'un doute : si tout ce que porte Windry appartient vraiment au docteur, suis-je la seule à me demander pourquoi il avait une mini jupe dans son dressing ?

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff**

Rose pousse la porte du Tardis et ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle regarde longuement le sol enneigé avant de poser son pied dans la neige. Celle-ci craque alors que Rose appose son empreinte dans la poudre blanche. Windry sort également, suivie par le docteur qui referme la porte derrière eux. Elle regarde les flocons avec admiration :

\- C'est donc ça la neige...

Rose se tourne vers elle, surprise :

\- Tu n'en avais jamais vu ?

\- Je ne sortais pas beaucoup.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une autre fois, d'accord ?

\- Comme tu veux...

Le docteur observe Windry, intrigué par tout ce qu'elle cache, mais ne dit rien. À quoi bon, de toutes façons ? Il préfère se tourner vers Rose qui semble profiter du moment :

\- Vous êtes toujours tentée ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Alors on y va. À nous l'histoire !

Le docteur lui présente son bras, qu'elle saisit, et ils se mettent en route. Vers où ? Encore plus de dangers bien sûr !

 **24 décembre 1869, TaliesinTheater**

Le rideau s'ouvre et Charles Dickens apparaît sous les applaudissements du public. Chaque personne dans la salle applaudit le grand homme. Même la défunte grand-mère de Mr Redpath. Mr Dickens observe son auditoire sans la voir, trop obnubilé par le parfum de triomphe à venir.

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff**

Rose et le docteur parcourent la rue, trop émerveillés par les lieux et l'époque pour se préoccuper du froid. Windry, elle, ne semble même pas y prêter attention. Un homme tente de vendre la gazette du jour :

\- Demandez la gazette ! Les dernières nouvelles de Noël ! Demandez la gazette !

D'autres marchands ambulants tentent de vendre sapins et décorations de dernière minute aux passants pressés. Windry s'approche du docteur :

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as lu le journal ?

\- Euh... jamais. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça peut-être utile, tu sais. Pour savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde, et tout ça, tout ça.

\- Naples, 1860 ? Rien qui mérite d'être écrit dans la presse.

\- Tu devrais quand même vérifier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais moi confiance.

\- C'est assez dur ce que tu me demandes là.

\- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu risque ? Ce n'est qu'un pauvre journal !

Le docteur soupir, agacé, mais se dirige tout de même vers le marchand de journaux. Une calèche s'arrête au coin de la rue, c'est celle de Mr Sneed et Gwyneth. Ils viennent de s'arrêter juste devant le théâtre. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas. Et Gwyneth non plus :

\- Elle est entrée là, Monsieur. J'en suis certaine.

\- Allons-y.

Le maître et la servante descendent de la calèche et s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le théâtre. Le docteur paie le marchand de journaux qui le remercie et lui souhaite un joyeux Noël. Il reprend sa route en compagnie de Rose, tout en jetant un œil à la première page. Windry lui lance un sourire énigmatique. Le docteur se tourne vers Rose, les sourcils froncés :

\- J'ai dû faire une petite erreur...

\- Oh, ça ne fait rien.

\- On n'est pas en 1860, on est en 1869.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- Et on n'est pas à Naples.

\- Mais ça ne fait rien.

\- On est à Cardiff.

\- Cardiff ?

Windry rigole franchement à la vue de l'expression de Rose. Elle ne pensait pas se trouver si près de chez elle. Tout en étant si loin. C'est vrai que ça surprend. Le docteur reprend sa route, suivit par une fille hilare et une autre ébahie. Drôle de trio.

 **24 décembre 1869, TaliesinTheater**

Charles Dickens a commencé la lecture de son conte de Noël et le public est suspendu à ses lèvres :

\- … Nous savons avec certitude qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier qui différenciait le heurtoir de la porte de cette maison d'un autre. Mais alors, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'explique, s'il le peut, comment il se fait que Scrooge, ayant introduit sa clé dans la serrure, ait vu, devant lui, à la place du heurtoir, sans qu'il ait subi aucune modification notoire, non pas le heurtoir, mais le visage de Marley ! Oui, le visage de Marley ! Qui était là, et qui regardait Scrooge, tout comme Marley avait l'habitude de le faire. Il avait l'air d'être …

L'auteur se stoppe à la vue d'une drôle d'apparition. Le visage de la défunte se met à scintiller d'une étrange lueur. On serait surpris à moins que ça.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait l'air... de... de ce qui est en face de moi.

Les gens du public se retournent vers la direction que pointe Dickens d'un doigt tremblant. À la vue de cette bizarrerie, ils reculent brusquement. Dickens, plus énervé qu'autre chose, s'exclame :

\- Mais... Quelle fantasmagorie est-ce là ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

La vieille Lady s'élève dans les airs sous les exclamations du public. Elle pousse une plainte stridente tandis que la fumée blanchâtre possédant son corps s'en échappe pour évoluer dans l'espace sans entraves. Les personnes alentours fuient en poussant des cris d'horreur. On les comprend.

 **24 décembre 1869, Cardiff**

Des cris d'effroi s'échappent du théâtre et, à l'entente de ceux-ci, un grand sourire s'étire sur les lèvres du docteur. Windry se tourne vers lui :

\- Un mystère ? Du danger ? Des gens à sauver peut-être ?

\- Tout ce que j'aime ! Venez !

Il part en courant en direction du théâtre. Rose le suit péniblement, empêtrée dans sa robe. Windry disparaît. Encore.

 **24 décembre 1869, TaliesinTheater**

Le public s'éparpille en tous sens dans un concert de hurlements tandis que Dickens tente de faire régner un semblant de calme, sans succès :

\- Je vous en prie, restez assis. C'est sûrement un de ces tours qu'on fait avec un lanterne magique ! Il n'y a pas à s'affoler !

Le public a autre chose à faire que de l'écouter. Se précipiter vers les portes de sortie, par exemple. Justement, Mr Sneed tente de se frayer un passage par celles-ci, bloquées par la foule hystérique.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! Excusez-moi monsieur !

Gwyneth le précède et pointe du doigt l'apparition :

\- Elle est là !

\- Tu crois que je ne la vois pas ?! Mais pour ne pas la voir, il faudrait être aveugle !

Le public quitte le théâtre précipitamment. C'est bête, ils vont rater la fin du spectacle. Le docteur et Rose, eux, effectuent le chemin inverse. Lorsqu'il aperçoit l'ectoplasme flotter dans les airs, le docteur s'exclame :

\- C'est fantastique !

Rose se contente de regarder la scène, bouche bée. La ''fumée'' ou quoique ce soit d'autre quitte le corps de la Lady, définitivement. Celle-ci ferme les yeux et s'écroule au sol. Mr Sneed et Gwyneth se précipite vers le cadavre, discrètement. Le docteur s'approche du romancier et l'interroge :

\- Vous avez vu d'où ça venait ?

\- Je crois que le farceur se découvre lui-même ! J'imagine, monsieur, que vous êtes satisfait de ce résultat !

Le docteur en reste sans voix. Autant de scepticisme, c'est sidérant !

Rose surprend Mr Sneed et sa bonne en train de récupérer le corps et tente de les arrêter :

\- Attendez ! Laissez-là tranquille ! Docteur, je vais les suivre !

\- Soyez prudente !

Rose part à la suite des deux voleurs de cadavre tandis que le docteur grimpe sur la scène, aux côtés de Dickens. Il reprend son interrogatoire :

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle parle ? Au faite, je suis le docteur.

\- Docteur ? Vous avez plus l'air d'un marin...

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pull ?

Je serais lui, je m'inquiéterais plutôt des squelettes dans le placard de cette chère petite ville. Au propre comme au figuré. Et où est encore passée Windry ?!

 **24 décembre 1869, devant le théâtre**

Mr Sneed, à l'aide de sa bonne, tente maladroitement de glisser le cadavre dans le corbillard. Ils sont interrompus par Rose qui s'adresse à Gwyneth :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Gwyneth bloque l'accès à Rose et tente de la retenir :

\- C'est une tragédie, mademoiselle. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le maître et moi, on s'en charge. Voyez vous, la vieille dame a été prise d'une fièvre cérébrale. On la conduit à l'infirmerie...

Rose bouscule la pauvre Gwyneth afin de se frayer un accès jusqu'au corbillard, qu'elle ouvre. Elle appose sa paume sur la joue de la vieille Lady qui est allongée dans le corbillard, sans signe de vie. Au contact de la joue gelée du cadavre, Rose conclue, étonnée :

\- Elle est morte. Elle est toute froide... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Cette jeune femme, et toutes ses questions, sont trop dangereuses pour la préservation du secret de Mr Sneed. Celui-ci imprègne son mouchoir de chloroforme et s'approche de Rose. Il arrive par derrière et lui met son mouchoir sur la bouche. Elle tente de se débattre mais fini par tomber endormie, sous le regard choqué de Gwyneth.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez fait ça ?

\- Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Mettons-la dans le corbillard. Aide-moi !

Gwyneth se saisit de ses pieds, Mr Sneed de ses bras, et ils la glissent à côté du cadavre de la vieille Lady. Sacré sens de l'hospitalité !

 **24 décembre 1869, TaliesinTheater**

Les derniers fuyards quittent le théâtre dans un concert de hurlements. Ne restent plus que Charles Dickens et le docteur. Ces derniers observent l'étrange spectre bleu se faire aspirer par les flammes des lampes à gaz. Pour le docteur, tout s'éclaire :

\- Le gaz ! Ils sont fait de gaz !

Le conteur en reste bouche bée, même ses contes ne sont pas aussi farfelus que la soirée qu'il vient de passer. Et ce n'est pas fini.

 **24 décembre 1869, devant le théâtre**

Gwyneth fini de refermer les portes du corbillard, enfermant ces occupants à l'intérieur. Le docteur dévale les marches du théâtre et aperçoit les assaillants de son amie qui prennent la fuite.

\- Rose ! Rose !

Mais trop tard, le corbillard est déjà parti. Le docteur le regarde s'éloigner, désemparé. Dickens se précipite à la suite de celui qu'il juge responsable du fiasco de son spectacle :

\- Monsieur, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Que savez-vous au juste de ces fantasmagories ? Ce sont des projections sur verre ? Ah, j'ai compris ! Je sais bien qui vous manipule !

\- Oui, c'est ça. Mais là, j'ai d'autres soucis.

Le docteur laisse Dickens en plan et se précipite dans la voiture la plus proche. Il s'adresse au chauffeur :

\- Suivez ce corbillard !

\- Je ne peux pas monsieur, désolé.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Charles Dickens l'a suivi et passe la tête par la portière, outré :

\- Où vous croyez vous donc ?! Il a une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir : parce que c'est ma voiture !

\- Mais alors, si c'est ça, venez !

Le docteur tire Dickens à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et la voiture peut enfin démarrer. Le chauffeur fouette les chevaux qui partent à toute vitesse. Le docteur est plus que pressé de rattraper Rose :

\- Dépêchez-vous, on va les perdre !

\- Tout est en ordre Monsieur Dickens ?

\- Non ! Rien n'est en ordre !

Le docteur se tourne subitement vers son compagnon de fortune :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Attendez, laissez moi parler. Je ne suis pas dépourvu de sens de l'humour, mais...

\- Dickens ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Charles Dickens ?

\- Oui.

\- Le grand Charles Dickens ?

Le chauffeur se tourne vers son patron :

\- Vous voulez que je vous en débarrasse, Monsieur ?

Sans prêter attention aux propos du chauffeur, le docteur continu :

\- Charles Dickens, vous êtes merveilleux ! L'écrivain le plus fabuleux que je connaisse ! J'ai tout lu : ''De grandes espérances'', ''Oliver Twist'' ! Et c'est quoi cet autre ? Celui avec les fantômes ?

\- ''Un chant de Noël''.

\- Non, non, non, non, celui avec les trains ! Ah ! ''Le signaleur'' ! C'était terrifiant, c'est la meilleure nouvelle jamais écrite ! Vous êtes un génie !

Le chauffeur se tourne à nouveau vers son employeur et réitère sa demande :

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vous en débarrasse, Monsieur ?

\- Euh, non. Je crois qu'on va le garder.

Le docteur continu son éloge :

\- Honnêtement, Charles... Je peux vous appelez Charles ? Je suis un de vos fans.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? J'ai bien compris ?

\- Fan ! Votre fan n°1, c'est moi !

\- Qu'entendez vous par fan ? Pourquoi seriez vous pour moi une tige de salsifis séchée ?

\- ''Fan'' veut dire ''fanatique'', ''adorateur''. Par contre, je doit dire que ce roman américain, ''Martin Chuzzlewit'', c'est de l'alimentaire ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas digne de votre immense talent !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez un de mes fans.

\- Oh, si l'on ne peut plus faire de critique, où va-t-on ? Non, la mort du petit Nel, ça me fait tordre de rire. Je vous en pris, oubliez ça.

Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers le chauffeur :

\- Et toi, pousse les chevaux !

La voiture accélère tandis que Dickens reprend le fil de la conversation :

\- Au fait, puis-je savoir qui est dans ce corbillard, sans indiscrétion ?

\- Mon amie, elle n'a que 19 ans, et maintenant, par ma faute, elle court un grand danger.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi perd on du temps à parler de vieux livres poussiéreux ? C'est bien plus important ! Allons cocher, plus vite que ça, la chasse est ouverte !

\- Vous êtes épatant, Charly !

\- Personne ne m'appelle Charly.

\- Si, toutes vos conquêtes.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je suis n°1 !

 **24 décembre 1869, funérarium**

Mr Sneed et Gwyneth, portant Rose, pénètrent dans le funérarium afin de poser le corps sans connaissances sur la table d'embaumement, là où les cadavres sont ''embellis''. Heureusement que Rose est inconsciente, car elle aurait détesté cette attention. Gwyneth, peinant à trouver son souffle, entame le dialogue :

\- La pauvre fille est toujours vivante. Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. Est-ce ma faute si la défunte s'obstine à vivre ?

\- Mais alors, de qui est-ce la faute ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça nous arrive à nous ?

Gwyneth et son maître quittent la salle, laissant la pauvre Rose. Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance, c'est un véritable aimant à problème ! Rose endormie, et ses ravisseurs ayant quitté les lieux, personne ne s'aperçoit de l'étrange sifflement s'échappant des lampes à gaz. Une chose est sûre, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises !

 **24 décembre 1869, funérarium, loin de la salle d'embaumement**

Gwyneth et Mr Sneed parcourent le couloir. Gwyneth écoute, agacée, les réflexions de son employeur :

\- Une fois, j'ai fait une faveur à l'évêque : j'ai témoigné que son neveu était un chérubin. Malgré ça, il est allé passer quinze jours en prison... Alors, peut-être bien qu'il nous aura fait un exorcisme au rabais...

Ses spéculations sont interrompues par un visiteur qui vient frapper à la porte du funérarium. Gwyneth et son maître tournent la tête dans un bel ensemble vers ce visiteur inopiné. Mr Sneed, malgré la situation, (ils viennent quand même d'enlever quelqu'un) réagit au quart de tour et lance ses ordres à sa bonne :

\- Dis que je suis sorti, qu'on est fermé, enfin arrange toi et débarrasse nous d'eux !

Sur ce, il fait demi-tour et part au pas de course, laissant Gwyneth accueillir les visiteurs tardifs. Mais qui peut bien venir à une heure pareil ?! Une idée ?

 **24 décembre 1869, salle d'embaumement**

Windry apparaît dans la pièce, dans un scintillement bleuté. Elle observe Rose étendue sur la table, au milieu de la pièce. Malgré les événements, elle semble paisible. Navrée de devoir briser sa quiétude, quoique la connaissant, pas tant que ça, Windry s'approche d'elle. Elle glisse une main légère comme une plume sur la joue de son amie. Rose plisse les paupière, tentant de prolonger son voyage au pays des rêves, sans succès. Windry disparaît comme elle est venue, sans un bruit, tandis que Rose se réveille et se redresse difficilement, encore étourdie par le chloroforme. Elle se frotte les yeux, tournant le dos à une étrange apparition. La fumée bleue s'échappant par les lampes à gaz s'infiltre dans un des cercueils de la pièce. Mr John Redpath, précédemment mis hors d'état de nuire pour quiconque par sa tendre grand-mère, se relève d'entre les morts pour venir visiter les vivants. Quelle courtoisie !

 **24 décembre 1869, perron du funérarium**

Nos chers visiteurs insistent et le heurtoir à tête de lion est de nouveau mis à contribution. La porte s'ouvre finalement sur Gwyneth qui jette un œil à l'étrange duo qui lui fait face. Un gentilhomme barbu, habillé de pied en cape avec élégance, salut la jeune femme à l'aide de son haut de forme. Un autre homme fort étrange lui lance un drôle de sourire. Malheureusement pour eux, quoiqu'ils puissent bien vouloir à une heure aussi tardive, ils ne l'auront pas. C'est ce que pense Gwyneth lorsqu'elle tente de les éconduire :

\- Désolé messieurs, on est fermé.

\- À d'autres ! Depuis quand est-ce que les pompes funèbres ont des horaires de fonctionnaires ! La mort fauche à toute heure ! Je demande à voir votre maître !

\- Il est sorti, je suis désolé.

\- Arrêtez de me mentir, jeune impertinente ! Appelez votre maître !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Dickens, mais mon maître est indisposé.

Derrière la malheureuse Gwyneth qui ne fait que son travail, la flamme de la lampe à gaz prend de l'ampleur avant de revenir à la normal. Ce fut bref, mais le docteur s'en est aperçu. Ayant gardé le silence depuis le début de l'échange, il prend la parole :

\- Vous avez des problèmes de gaz ?

Le phénomène se reproduit et Dickens le remarque à son tour :

\- Mais... C'est encore Shakespeare qui fait des siennes ?

 **24 décembre 1869, salle d'embaumement**

Rose, maintenant assise sur la table, se masse les tempes pour tenter de dissiper son mal de crâne dû aux attentions de ce cher Mr Sneed. Mr Redpath, revenu d'entre les morts, pousse le couvercle de son cercueil qui vient tomber sur le sol dans un grand fracas qui ne manque pas de surprendre Rose. Cette dernière se tourne vers l'occupant du cercueil qui pousse des grognements dignes d'un zombi de mauvais films d'horreur. Elle s'inquiète pour son état, plus qu'elle ne devrait si vous voulez mon avis :

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Vu son teint cadavérique, non sans raison, ainsi que ses yeux révulsés, on peut se demander quelle est l'utilité de sa question. Mais Rose vient de se faire agresser puis enlever, la veille de Noël qui plus est, on peut donc lui pardonner. Loin de répondre à sa question, notre ''zombi'' entreprend de sortir de son cercueil tout en continuant ses grognements qui ne conviennent guère à un homme (même mort) de son rang. Rose commence à s'inquiéter, et elle a bien raison :

\- Vous voulez m'effrayer. C'est une plaisanterie ?

Toujours sans répondre, le cadavre ambulant enjambe son cercueil pour s'approcher de Rose. Cette dernière, de plus en plus inquiète, essaie de rester pragmatique :

\- Vous êtes un petit farceur.

Voyant que ses propos n'ont aucun effet et que le mort-vivant continu son approche, elle se résout à envisager l'impensable et recule loin de cette horrible créature :

\- D'accord, j'ai rien dit.

Elle se précipite vers la porte qui est évidement fermée à clé. Pas de chance. Qui veut servir de dîner ?

 **24 décembre 1869, corridor du funérarium**

La flamme de la lampe continuant de vaciller aux grès de ses envies, le docteur se permet d'entrer pour résoudre ce mystère, sous le regard outré de Gwyneth :

\- Mais monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation !

Le docteur, ne s'embarrassant jamais de permission, ignore ce reproche et vient coller son oreille contre la paroi, sous la lampe, avant de déclarer, comme si c'était normal :

\- Il y a quelque chose dans le mur.

 **24 décembre 1869, salle d'embaumement**

Rose, désespérant de parvenir à ouvrir cette foutue porte, arrête de la martyriser pour se tourner vers la source de son affolement. Source qui est maintenant accompagnée par le cadavre de sa chère grand-mère qui, elle aussi se relève de son cercueil. Les réunions de famille, c'est si touchant...

 **24 décembre 1869, corridor du funérarium**

Le docteur, l'oreille collé au mur, intime le silence à son compagnon de fortune et à la pauvre Gwyneth qui est complètement désarçonnée par le comportement de ces visiteurs. Il tend l'oreille quelques secondes avant de déclarer d'un ton sans répliques :

\- C'est dans le tuyau de gaz. Il y a quelque chose qui vit dans le gaz !

Charles Dickens – ou Charly, pour les intimes – et la bonne qui regrette soudain d'avoir choisi un tel emploi, se lancent des regards interloqués. Les pauvres, ils n'ont encore rien vu !

 **24 décembre 1869, salle d'embaumement**

Vous vous souvenez de ces magnifiques fleurs, les arums, élégamment disposées dans de beaux vases anciens ? Et bien Rose, dans un geste désespéré, s'en saisis et les laissent choir au sol avant de lancer le si beau vase qui les contenait au visage de ce bon Mr Redpath. Il recule quelque peu devant l'affront tandis que sa grand-mère sort de son cercueil, avec quelques difficultés. Rose, ayant gagné quelques instants grâce à cet acte d'une grande violence, retourne martyriser cette pauvre porte.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Ouvrez la porte ! Au secours ! Au secours !

 **24 décembre 1869, corridor du funérarium**

Le docteur, les oreilles aux aguets, entend la douce voix de Rose qui lui parvient. Il se redresse subitement et lance tout d'un coup :

\- C'est elle !

Gwyneth secoue la tête d'un air dépité. Elle et son maître viennent de gagner la palme d'or des pires kidnappeurs.

Le docteur se précipite vers l'origine de cette voix mélodieuse, suivi par Mr Dickens qui, malgré ses bonnes manières, consent à entrer sans invitation.

 **24 décembre 1869, salle d'embaumement**

Les deux zombis ne sont plus qu'à quelques pas de Rose. Celle-ci continue malgré tout de s'égosiller :

\- Laissez moi sortir ! Ouvrez la porte !

 **24 décembre 1869, couloir du funérarium**

Le docteur traverse la demeure au pas de course jusqu'à bousculer le propriétaire des lieux qui tente de lui bloquer le passage. Le docteur l'attrape par les épaules avant de le contourner, sous le regard outré de ce bon vieux Mr Sneed.

\- Oh ! De quel droit osez vous ?!

\- Vous, laissez-moi passer !

Charles Dickens le suis de peu et passe outre les exclamations du fossoyeur :

\- Vous êtes chez moi !

\- Ça, je m'en moque !

\- Vous allez voir ce que ça coûte ! Et quant à toi, tu ne perd rien pour...

Cette dernière remontrance est adressée à Gwyneth qui l'ignore et suis tout ce petit monde difficilement en soulevant les pans de son jupon. Arriveront-ils à temps pour sauver Rose ?

 **24 décembre 1869, salle d'embaumement**

Rose sent presque l'haleine fétide du regretté Mr John Redpath sur sa nuque mais refuse d'abandonner :

\- Je veux sortir d'ici ! Ouvrez la porte ! Ouvrez ! Ouvrez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ? Ouvrez ! Ouvrez la porte !

Son appel à l'aide est interrompu par la main glacée que le macchabée vient plaquer contre sa bouche avant de l'attirer à lui.

 **24 décembre 1869, porte maudite par Rose séparant le couloir de la salle d'embaumement**

Le docteur se précipite vers la porte de la pièce d'où proviennent les cris avant de la défoncer d'un coup de pied. On se croirait presque dans un film d'action où le héros sauve le monde à grand renfort d'effets spéciaux. Mais, n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Il avance calmement jusqu'au corps sans vie – ou presque – qui entrave Rose et la retire de son emprise en lançant ironiquement :

\- J'avais réservé cette danse.

Il ramène Rose à ses côtés et la serre brièvement contre lui tandis que le reste de la troupe arrive derrière lui. Mr Dickens n'en croit pas ses yeux et compte bien nous le faire savoir :

\- C'est une farce, forcément. Nous nous trouvons sous une influence.

Le docteur lui répond d'un ton presque mélodramatique :

\- Non, les morts se sont réveillés.

Ils se tourne ensuite vers Rose, tout sourire :

\- Salut !

Vite remise de ses émotions, elle lance un bref regard au dramaturge qui la précède avant de se retourner vers le docteur :

\- Qui est votre ami ?

\- C'est Charles Dickens.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Le docteur s'adresse ensuite aux créatures qui lui font face :

\- On m'appelle le docteur. Vous, qui êtes vous, et que voulez-vous ?

Ces interlocuteurs (ou -trices, qu'en sais-je ?) lui répondent d'une voix désincarnée :

\- Des défaillants. Les morts en instance. Ouvrez la fissure ! Piégés dans cette forme, nous sommes en sursis. Vous devez nous aider !

Sur ce, la fumée blanche quitte leur corps dans un cri, avant d'être aspirée par les lampes à gaz, sous le regard surpris du docteur, ébahi de Dickens, affolé de Gwyneth, agacé de Sneed (c'est sa maison tout de même!) et dégoûté de Rose.

* * *

 **Review ? Théories sur Windry ? Questions ? Suggestions ? Je suis toute ouïe !**


	7. Chapter 3-2

**Chapitre 3 : Des morts inassouvis - Partie 2**

 **24 décembre 1869, salon de Mr Sneed**

Gwyneth s'affaire à servir le thé dans la belle porcelaine pour les ''invités'' et son maître. Mr Sneed est avachi dans son fauteuil de velours du XIXe siècle – ça tombe bien, on y est justement – , épuisé par sa journée des plus excentriques. Mr Dickens est assis au bord de sa chaise, préparé à s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Le docteur est tranquillement accoudé à la cheminée, riant du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. En effet, Rose, faisant les cents pas devant Mr Sneed, laisse libre coure à sa rage contenue depuis le début de la soirée :

\- Tout d'abord, vous me droguez ! Ensuite, vous me kidnappez, et surtout n'allez pas croire que je n'ai pas senti vos mains s'égarer, espèce de vieux cochon !

\- Je n'accepte pas d'être traité de la sorte !

\- Et vous m'avez enfermé avec des zombis ! Et, en plus de ça, vous... vous m'avez laissé pour morte ! Alors j'attends : expliquez-vous !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est cette fichue maison !

À ces mots, le silence se fait, et tout le monde reste suspendu aux paroles de Mr Sneed qui entame son récit :

\- Voyez-vous, elle a toujours eu la réputation d'être hantée, mais je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes, jusqu'à il y a trois mois. C'est là que les maccha... Je veux dire, les chers disparus, se sont mis tout à coup à s'agiter.

Charles Dickens repose sa tasse à thé brusquement, renversant, par la même occasion, quelques gouttes de ce breuvage si cher aux anglais sur la nappe à motifs fleuris. Il est sceptique, et je dirais même plus, indigné :

\- Oh, balivernes !

Mr Sneed se tourne vers l'auteur de ces propos avant de déclarer d'un ton condescendant mais néanmoins épuisé :

\- Vous les avez vu vous-mêmes. C'est impossible de les faire tenir tranquille ! Ils déambulent... Et, ça va vous sembler curieux, mais ils s'accrochent à ce qu'ils étaient avant de mourir.

Tandis que son maître tente d'expliquer la situation, Gwyneth fait le tour de la pièce en distribuant les tasses emplies de thé. Elle s'approche du docteur qui lui souri :

\- Tenez : deux sucres, comme vous aimez.

Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais accepte la tasse avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles de son hôte :

\- Écoutez ça : un vieillard qui avait été bedeau a failli officier à son propre service funéraire ! Quant à la vieille Lady, elle a été à votre spectacle, exactement comme elle l'avait prévue.

Mr Dickens se lève, énervé par sa propre incompréhension :

\- Bouffonneries morbides et grotesques !

Le docteur, agacé par toute ces interruptions, intervient :

\- Voyons Charles, vous étiez là !

\- Oui, et tout ce que j'ai vu n'est que mensonges et illusions.

\- Si vous niez l'évidence, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps : la ferme !

Choqué par de telles paroles, l'assemblée garde le silence jusqu'à ce que le docteur relance la conversation :

\- Oui, mais le gaz ?

\- Oh, ça c'est nouveau. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Ça veut dire que ça s'accentue. La fissure s'élargit et quelque chose s'y faufile.

C'est quoi la fissure me diriez vous. Et bien heureusement pour vous, Rose est là :

\- C'est quoi la fissure ?

\- Un point faible dans le temps et l'espace. Une connexion placée entre ce lien et un autre. C'est en général la cause des histoires de fantômes.

Voyant que la conversation ne va pas dans la direction qui lui convient, Dickens quitte la pièce, tandis que Mr Sneed continu son récit :

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu la maison à si bas prix. Les histoires se transmettent de générations en générations : les échos dans la nuit, les curieuses chansons dans l'air, et cette sensation... d'avoir sans cesse des ombres au-dessus de nos âmes. Pour parler franchement, c'est plutôt bon pour les affaires. C'est ce que les gens attendent d'une entreprise aussi sinistre que la mienne !

Un grand sourire vient chatouiller les lèvres du docteur : peu importe l'époque, les hommes seront toujours les mêmes ! C'est l'une des seules choses qui peut être considérée comme constante. Mais comme dirait quelqu'un : « Seul l'inconstance est une constante ».

 **24 décembre 1869, couloir du funérarium**

Charles Dickens, cherchant à tout prix une explication logique à tout cela, arpente le couloir pour venir examiner une des lampes à gaz éclairant les lieux. Des créatures vivants dans le gaz ? D'après lui :

\- Oh non, c'est... impossible.

Charly continu son enquête, résolu à découvrir la vérité.

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **24 décembre 1869, funérarium**

Notre cher inspecteur Dickens entreprend de fouiller chaque recoins des lieux du ''crime'', si je puis dire. Mais je suis l'auteure, alors je fais ce que je veux !

Bref, il abaisse le couvercle du cercueil contenant Mr Redpath, désormais inerte. Celui-ci repose sur son couffin, les bras en croix, un air paisible sur le visage. On peine à croire que c'est la même ''personne'' qui a attaqué Rose quelques minutes auparavant. Mr Dickens passe la main dans le vide, au-dessus du corps, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il va même jusqu'à soulever le cadavre en quête d'un quelconque ''truc''. Le docteur, adossé au chambranle de la porte, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, lui lance d'un ton neutre :

\- Vous cherchez les ficelles ?

\- Ce serait plutôt des fils métalliques. Il y a forcément un mécanisme derrière cette escroquerie.

Notre enquêteur a répliqué d'un ton sec, encore vexé par la rebuffade du docteur. Ce dernier s'approche pour s'excuser :

\- Oh, ne faites pas cette tête là, Charles. C'est d'accord : je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ''la ferme''. Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes l'un des plus grands esprits du monde. Vous avez vu ces créatures...

\- Non, non, je ne saurais accepter ça.

\- Ah oui ? Et que fait le corps humains lorsqu'il se décompose ? Il se putréfie en produisant des gaz ! C'est un abri parfait pour ces choses gazeuses. Une fois dedans, ça leur sert de véhicule, comme votre cocher avec sa charrette...

\- Je vous en prie ! Mais enfin, est-il possible que la vision que j'ai eu du monde jusque là soit aussi fausse ?

\- Pas fausse. Il y a juste à apprendre davantage.

\- J'ai passé mon temps à fulminer contre les doux rêveurs... Oh ! J'adore l'illusion, comme tout un chacun, je m'en amuse, mais en les laissant pour ce qu'elles sont : des illusions ! Le monde réel, lui, est différent. C'est tout à fait autre chose ! J'ai consacré ma vie entière à combattre avec acharnement l'injustice et à défendre les grandes causes sociales. Une force du bien, voilà ce que j'ai tant rêvé d'être. Et maintenant, vous me dites que le monde réel est le royaume des spectres et de je-ne-sais-quels autres feux follets ? Auquel cas, ça voudrait dire que j'ai perdu ma brève existence, docteur. Aurais-je fait tout ça en vain ?

 **24 décembre 1869, buanderie**

Gwyneth s'approche d'une des fameuses lampes à gaz pour en allumer la mèche et ainsi éclairer la pièce. Rose la suit de peu et entreprend d'essuyer la vaisselle qui attend dans l'évier. Elle est interrompue par Gwyneth :

\- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle. Vous ne devriez pas m'aider...

\- Je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis sûre que Sneed vous exploite.

\- Donnez. Merci.

Elle lui retire le torchon des mains afin de faire son travail comme il se doit. Rose, toujours aussi curieuse – un jour ça la perdra, et ce jour-là, le docteur ne pourra peut-être pas la sauver à temps – tente de l'interroger :

\- Combien est-ce qu'il vous paie ?

\- 8 £ par an, mademoiselle.

\- 8 £ par an ?!

\- Oui, je sais. Déjà avec 6 £, j'aurais été bien contente...

A l'air éberlué que Rose arbore, elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à une réponse pareil. Elle reprend de plus en plus intriguée par la naïveté de son interlocutrice :

\- Quand vous étiez enfant, vous avez été à l'école ?

\- Oh... oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne suis pas une gourgandine. J'y allais tous les dimanches, c'est comme je vous le dis.

\- Une fois par semaine ?!

\- Oui, on apprenait à compter. En faite, pour être sincère, je détestais ça plus que tout au monde.

Remise de sa surprise, Rose étire ses lèvres en un doux sourire complice :

\- Oh, moi aussi !

\- Non ? C'est vrai ?

Elles rient toutes deux de cette nouvelle complicité avant que Gwyneth n'ose confier à Rose l'un de ses plus lourds secrets :

\- Surtout ne le dites pas, mais un dimanche, au lieu d'y allez, j'ai été me promener toute seule.

\- Oh, j'ai fait ça plein de fois aussi. On allait lécher les vitrines avec ma copine Charline et on voyait les garçons sans que nos mères le sachent.

À ces mots, le rire de Gwyneth reste bloqué au fond de sa gorge :

\- Hum... C'est un sujet que je ne connais pas.

Gênée par le tour inattendu de la conversation, Gwyneth retourne à sa vaisselle. Mais vous connaissez Rose, elle n'abandonne pas si facilement :

\- Voyons, les temps n'ont quand même pas changé à ce point ?

\- Les garçons, non.

\- Je parie que vous avez fait la même chose.

\- Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait, mademoiselle.

\- Allons Gwyneth ! À moi vous pouvez le dire ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui vous a tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Je pense que oui, il y en a bien un.

\- Ah **!**

\- Le cousin du boucher. Tous les mardis, il livre la viande. Si vous saviez comme il a un beau sourire...

\- Oh ! J'adore les beaux sourires ! On dit toujours beau sourire, belles fesses.

Gwyneth regarde tout d'un coup Rose avec de grands yeux :

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu dire ça...

Rose éclate de rire, vite suivie par sa nouvelle amie. Enfin calmée, elle continu de lui prodiguer ses conseils :

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller lui demander. Vous devriez lui offrir un tasse de thé, ça créé des liens.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu, jusqu'ici, d'aussi étonnant, mademoiselle. Vous avez les vêtements, les bonnes manières, mais quand vous parlez, on dirait que vous êtes folles...

\- Je le suis peut-être. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Vous méritez mieux que de vous dévouer à Mr Sneed.

\- Oh ! C'est injuste de dire ça. Il n'est pas si mal, le vieux Sneed. Il a été très gentil avec moi quand il m'a recueilli. Mes parents sont morts de la grippe asiatique, j'avais 12 ans.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé.

\- Je vous remercie. Je sais que j'irais les rejoindre, un jour. J'aurais une place au Paradis, à côté d'eux. Ce sera une telle bénédiction ! Je sais qu'ils m'attendent. Peut-être que votre père y est aussi et qu'il vous y attend...

\- Oui, peut-être.

Et là, vous ne remarquez rien ? Ça ne dérange personne ? Ah, cette Rose quand même, pas très attentive... Oh, attendez ! En faite, je fais erreur. Elle est attentive mais longue à la détente :

\- Euh... mais... Qui vous a dit qu'il était mort ?

Gwyneth, à cour de mots, trouve soudainement sa vaisselle très intéressante. Elle tente de se rattraper par une courbette :

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est sûrement le docteur.

Rose, semblant se satisfaire de cette réponse (pauvre de nous !), profite d'une oreille attentive :

\- Mon père est mort il y a des années.

\- Vous avez pensé à lui dernièrement, plus que d'habitude.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Et enfin, ENFIN, elle réagit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous savez tout ça ?

\- Mr Sneed, lui, dit toujours que je pense trop. Je suis tout le temps seule ici. Je veux bien croire que vous avez une douzaine de servantes !

\- Oh non ! D'où je viens Gwyneth, il n'y a pas de servantes.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes venu de si loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire ça ?

Gwyneth ignore superbement sa question et se rapproche de Rose, semblant se perdre dans son regard, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme :

\- Vous venez de Londres. J'avais déjà vu Londres en gravures, mais jamais comme ça. Tout ces hommes pressés qui courent partout, à demi nus pour notre honte... Et toute cette fureur... Et ces boîtes en métal qui filent comme le vent... Et ces immenses oiseaux dans le ciel, ils sont en métal eux aussi. Des oiseaux en métal avec pleins de gens enfermés dedans... Comment peuvent-ils voler ? Et vous, vous avez volé d'encore plus loin... Toutes les choses que vous avez vu, je les vois aussi. Les ténèbres... Le Grand Méchant Loup... Je suis désolé ! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle !

\- Ce n'est rien.

Malgré son ton rassurant, Rose a le souffle court et peine à avaler sa salive. On peut même apercevoir un soupçon de peur dans son regard. Gwyneth, désormais aussi loin de Rose que la pièce exiguë le lui permet, tente de s'expliquer :

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Déjà toute petite, maman disait que j'avais des visions. Elle voulait que je les caches...

\- Vous en avez de plus en plus. Plus puissantes, c'est bien ça ?

Les deux femmes sursautent vivement à la voix du docteur, négligemment appuyé au chambranle, comme à son habitude. Une fois qu'elle se soit assurée de garder son cœur dans sa poitrine, Gwyneth souffle une réponse :

\- Oui. Tout le temps, monsieur. Toutes les nuits, j'entends... des voix dans ma tête.

\- Vous avez grandi au sommet de la fissure. Vous êtes une partie d'elle. Vous êtes la clé.

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre ce que j'avais de différent. J'ai consulté des tas de... spirites ou encore... des spécialistes des tables tournantes.

\- Ça nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Vous allez nous faire voire ce que nous devons faire.

\- Ce qu'on doit faire où, monsieur ?

\- Nous allons organiser une séance.

Esprit est tu là ?

 **24 décembre 1869, salon**

A l'extérieur, la tempête de neige redouble d'efforts. Les chevaux hennissent, anxieux. Et, si l'on prend le soin d'observer les lieux avec attentions, on peut remarquer que les flammes des réverbères dansent dangereusement, comme si elles étaient habitées...

Mr Sneed, Mr Dickens, Rose, le docteur et Gwyneth son attablés à l'intérieur, dans le petit salon. Un silence anxieux plane dans la pièce avant que Gwyneth entreprenne d'expliquer le procédé qu'elle va utiliser :

\- C'est comme ça que Madame Ortlock appelle ceux du pays des brumes, là-bas, à Buttown. Joignons nos mains pour faire passer le fluide.

\- C'est au dessus de mes forces !

Devinez qui a dit ça ? Ce bon vieux Dickens qui se lève de sa chaise, agacé par ce manque de sérieux. Plus septique, tu meures... Heureusement, le docteur est là pour le remettre à sa place :

\- Oh, balivernes ! Ayez l'esprit ouvert !

\- C'est précisément toutes ces sortes de stupides gamineries que je m'efforce de démasquer. Vos séances, comme vous dites, ne sont pas autre chose que des amusements de fêtes foraines qui ne sont destinés qu'à berner la foule des ignorants. Cette fille n'y connaît rien !

\- Évitez de la contrarier, j'adore voir les médium heureux !

Il éclate de rire, sous le regard ébahi mais néanmoins amusé de Rose :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous qui dites ça...

Le docteur s'esclaffe à son tour avant de revenir à Dickens :

\- Allez, venez, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous.

Cédant au docteur, Charles Dickens fini par s'asseoir. Le docteur reprend :

\- Et oui, voilà. Allez-y Gwyneth! C'est à vous de jouer !

Chacun se prend la main et les respirations s'alourdissent au rythme du tic-tac de l'horloge. Gwyneth commence son invocation :

\- Esprits, êtes-vous là ? Nous entendez vous ? Esprits, venez et parlez nous pour que nous puissions soulager votre fardeau.

Subitement, Gwyneth lève la tête, comme à l'écoute d'un murmure. Murmure de plus en plus perceptible car même Rose l'a remarqué :

\- Vous entendez ça ?

Dickens, toujours aussi terre-à-terre, s'énerve :

\- Je suis certain que rien ne se passera. Tout ceci n'est que pure folie !

\- Regarder-la !

En effet, Gwyneth se berce d'avant en arrière, le regard dans le vague, comme en transe :

\- Je les vois, ils approchent. Je les sens, ils sont là, tout près.

Des volutes de fumées bleutées envahissent la pièce pour flotter autour de la tablé. Le docteur les observe, cherchant à les comprendre. Rose et sa curiosité reviennent au galop :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Ignorant sa question, le docteur s'adresse à la médium :

\- Ils sont coincés au niveau de la fissure. Gwyneth, c'est vous qui les contrôlez, pas l'inverse. Concentrez-vous bien. Faites les passer à travers.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Si, vous pouvez. Il suffit d'y croire. Gwyneth, j'ai confiance en vous. Établissez le lien !

\- Oui, ça y est.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et une forme brumeuse apparaît derrière elle. Mr Sneed n'en revient pas :

\- Seigneur Dieu ! Les esprits du monde de l'au-delà !

Le docteur, jamais à cours de bonnes réparties, lui répond :

\- Oui, de l'au-delà de l'univers.

Le silence se fait tandis qu'une voix désincarnée s'élève à travers Gwyneth pour s'adresser au docteur :

\- Plaignez. Plaignez les Gelths. Il reste si peu de temps. Aidez-nous.

\- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

\- La fissure. Menez la fille à la fissure. Créez le pont.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Nous sommes si peu nombreux. Les derniers de notre genre. Nous risquons l'extinction.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Avant, nous avions une forme physique comme vous. Il y a eu cette guerre terrible.

Enfin un événement tangible à quoi se raccrocher. Dickens est ravi et peut ainsi s'immiscer dans la conversation.

\- La guerre ? Quelle guerre ?

\- La Guerre du Temps. Tout l'univers bouleversé. La Guerre du Temps faisait rage. Invisible pour les petites espèces, mais dévastatrice pour les grandes formes. Et mes corps ont perdu toute leur substance. Nous sommes piégés dans cette sorte d'état gazeux.

À ces mots, Rose et le docteur échange un regard : la fameuse Guerre du Temps. Le docteur relance ''l'interrogatoire'' :

\- Voilà donc pourquoi vous avez besoin de corps.

\- Nous voulons garder la tête haute. Pour sentir le Soleil, pour vivre à nouveau, nous avons besoin de formes physiques. Et vous, vous abandonnez vos défunts. Au lieu de les gaspiller, donnez-les nous.

Rose, choquée par de tels propos, intervient :

\- On ne peut pas faire ça. Vous vous rendez compte ?!

Le docteur se tourne vers elle, intrigué et énervé à la fois :

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce serait... Selon moi ce serait...

\- Quoi ? Indécent ? Irrespectueux ? Alors que ça peut leur sauver la vie ?

Rose lui lance un regard presque dégoûté. Elle a tendance à oublier qu'il n'est pas humain et ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs qu'elle. Les ''Gelths'' donc, reprennent leur plaidoyer :

\- Ouvrez la fissure. Laissez passer les Gelths. Venez à notre aide. La mort est près. Plaignez les Gelths.

Ils finissent leur discours dans un cri avant d'être aspiré par les lampes à gaz tandis que Gwyneth perd connaissance. Rose, inquiète de son état, se précipite à ses côtés pour l'aider à se redresser :

\- Gwyneth ? Gwyneth ? C'est fini, réveillez-vous.

Dickens, sous le choc, murmure plus pour lui même qu'autre chose :

\- Alors, c'est vrai...Tout cela est donc vrai...

 **24 décembre 1869, boudoir**

Le carillon de l'horloge sonne minuit tandis que Rose éponge le front de la pauvre Gwyneth qui est étendue évanouie sur le divan. Au douzième coup de l'horloge, celle-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux. Rose s'empresse de la rassurer :

\- Tout va bien, vous avez juste dormi.

\- Mais mes anges, mademoiselle, ils ont besoin que je les aides. Il me l'ont dit.

Le docteur, adossé au mur d'en face – à croire qu'il ne s'assoit jamais – intervient :

\- Ils ont besoin de vous, Gwyneth. Vous êtes leur seule chance de survie.

Rose se tourne vers lui, visiblement en colère après lui, cet alien sans cœur :

\- Fichez-lui la paix ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'elle est exténuée ? Elle ne mène pas le même combat que vous.

Le docteur laisse échapper un soupir de lassitude mais s'abstient de toute réponse. Rose, qui préfère jouer les infirmière, tend un verre d'eau à Gwyneth :

\- Tenez, buvez.

Mr Sneed, installé dans un fauteuil, cherche à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Pour cela, il s'adresse au spécialiste :

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous nous avez dis, docteur... Qui sont ces êtres ?

\- Des extraterrestres.

\- Des étrangers ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Plutôt étranger, oui. De là-haut.

Il pointe le ciel du doigt. Mais le pauvre fossoyeur n'est pas très vif :

\- Du Brecon ?

\- À côté. Ils ont essayé de passer de Brecon à Cardiff, mais les routes sont bloqués. Seul quelques uns ont pu passer, mais comme ils sont faibles, ils n'ont pu faire que des essais d'incorporation au corps. Redevenus gazeux, ils se sont cachés dans les tuyaux.

Mr Dickens, appuyé à la cheminé, un remontant à la main, rassemble les dernières pièces du puzzle :

\- Voilà pourquoi ils ont tant besoin de la fille...

Rose, protectrice des faibles, intervient à nouveau :

\- Ils ne l'auront pas !

Le docteur, quant à lui, tente désespérément de lui faire comprendre son point de vue :

\- Pourtant, ça les aiderai. Vivant sur la fissure, elle en fait parti. Elle l'ouvrira, créant un pont pour les laisser passer.

Dickens, désappointé par tout ceci, y va de son petit commentaire :

\- Inouï : les fantômes ne sont plus en réalité des fantômes, mais par contre des êtres venus d'ailleurs et dont l'unique chance d'exister dans notre royaume est d'habiter des... des cadavres ! Ahaha !

\- Excellent système, ça peut marcher.

Rose, révoltée par le raisonnement du docteur, ne compte pas rester impassible :

\- Quoi?! Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser faire ça ? C'est impossible !

\- Pourquoi ? Ce serait comme du recyclage.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ou quoi ?

\- Quelle question ! Oui, je suis sérieux !

\- Mais enfin, c'est... mal ! Avant de mourir, c'était des personnes vivantes et même mortes, on doit les respecter !

\- Est-ce que vous avez une carte de donneur ?

\- C'est différent. C'est...

\- Oui, c'est différent. C'est une moralité différente. Il faut vous y faire ou rentrer chez vous !

Reprenant son calme, le docteur tente de lui faire entendre raison :

\- Vous avez entendu : le temps presse. Alors, je ne vais pas me soucier de quelques cadavres quand le dernier des Gelths peut mourir !

\- Je refuse qu'ils utilisent Gwyneth...

Cette dernière, voyant que l'on parle d'elle, aimerai exprimé son opinion :

\- Puis-je dire quelque chose, mademoiselle ?

Rose, ainsi que le docteur, laissent de côté leur dispute pour se tourner vers la bonne :

\- Oui. Euh... Non. Pour ça, il faudrait que vous compreniez ce qui se passe.

\- Je savais d'avance la réponse. Je vois très bien que dans votre tête vous croyiez que je suis stupide...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je sais ce que je dis. Il est possible que les choses soient différentes là d'où vous venez, mais moi, je n'ai pas le même état d'esprit. Et les anges veulent que je les aide. Docteur, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire du tout.

\- Ils n'ont jamais cessé de me chanter des chansons. Je sais que c'est ma mère qui les envoyait en mission sacrée. Alors dites-moi !

Le docteur sourit à son entrain avant de retourner du côté des deux autres hommes de la pièce :

\- Nous devons trouver la fissure. Cette maison est sur un point faible, il doit y avoir un point plus faible que les autres. Mr Sneed, quel est le point le plus faible dans cette maison ? La pièce où le plus de fantômes ont été vus ?

\- Certainement la... la morgue.

Rose, désormais assise aux côtés de Gwyneth, ponctue cette conversation d'une légère note ironique :

\- Ça aurait été trop beau que ce soit sous la pergola...

 **24 décembre 1869, morgue**

La morgue. Certainement pas l'endroit le plus chaleureux que l'on puisse trouver...

Plusieurs cadavres sont étendus sur des tables d'autopsie. Seuls leur pieds exsangues, d'une couleur bleu, tirant sur le violet, dépasse des draps blancs qui les recouvrent. Les ''outils'' nécessaires à l'autopsie sont suspendus à côté d'eux. On peut y voir des scalpels, des lames de toutes sortes, des couteaux et même une scie. On est loin de la propreté chirurgicale du XXIe siècle.

Le docteur jette un œil alentour avant de déclarer :

\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très gai...

Rose, semblant avoir répétée son discours, prend plaisir à l'interrompre :

\- En fait, docteur, les Gelths ne réussiront pas. Parce que je sais d'avance qu'ils n'y arriveront pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les cadavres ne se promenaient pas en 1869.

\- Le temps est un flux qui change toutes les secondes, et votre monde douillé pourrait être réécrit comme ça ! Rappelez-vous que rien n'est assuré.

Dickens, toujours aussi pragmatique, se permet une remarque :

\- Docteur, on dirait que cette pièce est en train de se refroidir...

Rose, perdant son courage, se lamente :

\- Ils arrivent...

Et en effet, la pièce se remplie d'une brume bleutée qui se rassemble pour former une sorte de corps. Celui-ci, ravie, s'exclame :

\- Vous êtes venus pour nous aider... Bénit soit le docteur ! Bénit soit-il !

Rose, toujours à prendre soin des autres, tente de leur arracher une promesse :

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Jurez-le !

La forme bleue ignore superbement notre pauvre Rose et poursuit en ces termes :

\- Dépêchez-vous, je vous en pris, on a si peu de temps. Ayez pitié des Gelths !

Le docteur, prêt à les aider, mais pas à leur laisser la Terre et ses corps indéfiniment, leur lance un avertissement :

\- Dès que nous aurons terminé le transfert, je vous conduirai quelque part où vous vous construirez un corps approprié, ceci n'étant pas une solution définitive.

Gwyneth, comme hypnotisée par cette apparition, laisse échapper ces paroles :

\- Mes chers anges, grâce à moi, ils vont vivres...

Le docteur prend les choses en mains :

\- Allons-y ! Où se trouve le point faible ?

\- Ici, juste sous la voûte.

Gwyneth répète cette indication avant de venir s'y placer :

\- Juste sous la voûte...

Rose se précipite vers elle pour lui saisir les mains et tenter, malgré tout de la convaincre d'abandonner :

\- Gwyneth, rien ne vous force à le faire !

Cette dernière vient libérer ses mains de l'emprise de Rose pour lui caresser la joue avant de la repousser doucement. Rose recule vers le docteur tandis que les Gelths reprennent leur directives :

\- Établissez le pont. Jetez-le sur le vide. Faites nous passer !

Gwyneth écarquille les yeux, maintenant ''connectée'' aux Gelths :

\- Ça y est. Maintenant, je peux vous voir. Je peux enfin vous voir ! Venez !

\- Établissement du pont !

\- Venez à moi. Venez dans ce monde, pauvres âmes égarées.

\- Transfert commencé. Le pont est établi. Elle s'est donnée elle-même aux Gelths !

Gwyneth se met à briller d'une lumière irréelle tandis que les Gelths passent à travers elle pour rejoindre notre monde. Les Gelths arrivent, les uns après les autres, sans discontinuer, pour envahir la pièce. Dickens s'inquiète, et à raison :

\- Ils sont nombreux semble-t-il !

\- Le pont est ouvert, nous descendons !

La forme bleutée des Gelths se transforme pour devenir rougeoyante, comme léchée par les flammes de l'Enfer. Leur voix, auparavant si douce, gronde désormais comme venant d'outre-tombe :

\- Les Gelths vont maintenant débarquer en force.

Dickens s'affole :

\- Mais pourtant, je suis sûr que vous aviez dis que vous n'étiez qu'un tout petit nombre !

\- Quelques milliards qui recherchent un cadavre à incorporer.

Rose et le docteur se regardes, interloqués. Les cadavres se font posséder, un par un, sous leurs yeux ébahis, avant de se relever de sous leur drap. Leurs yeux d'un blanc laiteux fixent les seuls véritables êtres ''vivants'' de la pièce d'un air plus que méchant. Je dirais même ''affamé''.

Mais qu'ont-ils fait ?!

Mr Sneed, cherchant en enrailler la machine, s'approche de sa bonne qui semble complètement ailleurs :

\- Ça suffit Gwyneth. Je te demandes d'arrêter tout de suite ! Écoutes ton maître, tout ceci a été suffisamment loin ! Cesses cette comédie ! Laisses tout ça tranquille ! C'est ton maître qui te le demande !

\- Mr Sneed ! Attention !

L'avertissement de Rose n'a servi à rien car le vieux Mr Sneed a été trop lent. Un des cadavres le saisi par derrière avant qu'il ne se fasse posséder à son tour. Le nouvel ''hôte'' abandonne toute humanité dans un cri :

\- Noooooonnn !

Le docteur se rapproche de Rose, avant de lancer d'un ton un peu nerveux :

\- Je crois qu'on est en train de perdre le contrôle...

Mr Sneed, ou ce qu'il en reste, ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais sa voix n'a plus rien d'humain :

\- J'ai rejoint la légion sacrée des Gelths. Humains, marchez avec nous !

Le pauvre Mr Dickens est dans tous ses états :

\- Non ! Seigneur, c'est trop !

Les cadavres s'approchent de leur prochaines victimes, menés par Mr Sneed :

\- Nous avons besoin de corps. Mourez tous, tant que vous êtes ! La race humaine doit mourir !

Le docteur et Rose ne cessent de reculer tandis que les cadavres marchent sur eux. Le docteur, dans un élan d'espoir, s'adresse à Gwyneth :

\- Stoppez-les ! Renvoyez-les d'où ils viennent !

Cette dernière, déconnectée de la réalité, ne l'entend pas. Mr Sneed continu :

\- Trois autres corps, convertissez-les ! Faites-en des vaisseaux !

Dickens pète un câble :

\- Non, décidément je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Votre nouveau monde, c'est... c'est vraiment trop pour moi !

Le docteur entraîne Rose dans le cellier et referme la grille derrière eux, espérant que cela suffira à retenir l'armée de morts-vivants :

\- Abritons-nous là !

Mr Dickens panique complètement :

\- Si vous saviez comme...

Un Gelths, encore à l'état gazeux, file sur lui et le coupe dans sa lancée. Il prend ses jambes à son coup et quitte la pièce sans demander son reste, abandonnant Rose et le docteur à leur triste sort.

 **24 décembre 1869, coincé dans le cellier**

Rose et le docteur, reculent au fond du cellier pour se soustraire aux mains décharnées que les cadavres ambulant parviennent à glisser à travers les barreaux de la grilles les séparant. J'avoue que là, j'hésite un peu : Rose et le docteur sont-ils hors de danger ou bien pris au piège ?

L'ex Mr Sneed cherche à recruter du personnel :

\- Venez. Offrez-vous à la gloire. Sacrifiez votre vie aux Gelths !

Le docteur, se sentant trahi (mais oui ! Pourquoi tout l'univers ne veut-il pas vivre en harmonie ?! Ça lui ferait des vacances ! Sauf qu'après il dépérirai d'ennui...), s'exclame :

\- Je vous ai fait confiance ! J'ai eu pitié de vous !

\- Nous ne voulons pas de votre pitié. Nous voulons ce monde et toute sa chaire.

\- Non ! Pas tant que je serais vivant !

\- Alors, vous ne vivrez pas.

Au moins, comme ça, c'est clair.

 **24 décembre 1869, couloir du funérarium**

Dickens traverse le couloir au pas de course, ouvre la porte d'entrée d'un geste brusque avant de la refermer avec autant de délicatesse. Il s'y appuie, haletant. Malheureusement pour lui, les esprits des Gelths l'ont suivi, et ils passent à travers la porte, faisant scintiller le heurtoir à tête de lion d'une lumière étrange, comme dans son conte de Noël. À leur vu, le conteur laisse échapper un léger :

\- Oh !

Les Gelths tournoient autour de lui, le poussant à fuir de nouveau. Quand tout cela va-t-il enfin cesser ? C'est la veille de Noël tout de même !

 **24 décembre 1869, au fond du cellier**

Rose et le docteur sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, tentant d'échapper aux mains décharnée qui se tendent vers eux tandis que leur propriétaires les fixent de leurs yeux globuleux. Rose se pose une question existentielle, et je suis sérieuse pour une fois :

\- Je ne peux pas mourir de toutes façons... Vous devez bien le savoir vous ! Je ne suis même pas encore née... Comment est-ce que je peux mourir avant ? Je n'ai pas raison ?

Le silence du docteur est seulement interrompu par les grognements inhumains des zombis. Après quelques secondes désagréables, il se tourne vers Rose :

\- Je suis désolé.

 **24 décembre 1869, rue de Cardiff**

Charles Dickens, poursuivi par les Gelths qui voltigent autours de lui, tente de regagner la civilisation, dans l'espoir d'un peu plus de normalité. Sans grand espoir, j'en ai peur. Il passe près d'un réverbère. Les Gelths, eux, ont plus de difficultés. Des qu'ils parviennent aux flammes du réverbère, ils se mettent a émettre un son strident. La fumée bleue prend forme afin de s'exprimer :

\- Défaillance. Atmosphère hostile.

Ils sont ensuite aspirés par le gaz du réverbère sous le regard émerveillé de Dickens :

\- Le gaz, c'est ça ! Le gaz ! J'y retourne.

Il fait donc demi-tour pour retourner se jeter dans la cage aux fauves ou la gueule du loup, comme vous préférez.

 **24 décembre 1869, emprisonné dans le cellier**

Rose, un peu frustrée par la situation, s'en prend au docteur :

\- Je ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui alors que je sais que je serais vivante dans 136 ans !

\- Le temps n'est pas une ligne droite. Il se distord parfois sous d'autre formes. Rien n'empêche que vous ne mouriez au 19e siècle en étant né au 20e. C'est ma faute, je vous ai amené ici.

Rose pousse un long soupir avant de répliquer, plus humaine que jamais :

\- Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. J'étais d'accord pour venir.

\- C'est quand même stupide. J'ai été témoin de la chute de Troie, de la Cinquième Guerre mondiale, j'ai jeté des boîtes de thé à la mer lors de la Révolte de Boston, et je vais crever dans un cachot ! Et à Cardiff !

Son air dégoûté au dernier mot de sa tirade me déçois quelque peu : c'est une très belle ville Cardiff ! Non, mais oh ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voyage dans le temps et l'espace et qu'il peut voir les plus beaux endroits aux plus belles époques qu'il peut dénigrer une aussi jolie ville ! Si ?

Bref, veuillez pardonner à votre auteure qui s'emporte quelque peu, et revenons aux choses sérieuses. Notre très chère Rose, comme toujours, garde son sens pratique :

\- Et encore, si ce n'était que ça. Le pire, c'est qu'on va devenir l'un d'eux.

Perspective des plus alléchantes, n'est-ce pas ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de devenir un zombi dépourvu de tout sens moral ? Vraiment là, je ne vois pas.

 **24 décembre 1869, couloirs du funérarium**

Dickens vient de pénétrer dans l'antre du démon, à nouveau. Serait-il suicidaire ? Ou juste ingénieux... Il entreprend d'éteindre toutes les lampes à gaz avant de rouvrir le gaz, sans allumer la mèche. Ma théorie du suicide se précise... ou peut-être pas. Il parcoure les autres pièce de la maison pour faire la même chose partout, un mouchoir sur le nez. Mais dans quel but ?

 **24 décembre 1869, toujours au fond du ''cachot''**

Rose cherche un peu de réconfort auprès de son compagnon de malheur :

\- On se battra jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Tous les deux.

\- Ouais, tous les deux.

Ils entrelacent leurs doigts pour se donner du courage. Ici, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans ce minuscule réduit et face à la mort de surcroît, une certaine intimité se créée entre ces deux êtres que pourtant tout oppose. Le docteur ébauche un sourire et se tourne vers Rose :

\- Je suis si heureux de vous avoir rencontré.

Cette dernière lui rend son sourire :

\- Moi aussi, docteur.

Qui sait si ce ne sont pas les dernières paroles qu'ils auront la chance d'échanger ? Je suis d'un fatalisme renversant, ça me surprend moi-même.

 **24 décembre 1869, morgue jouxtant le ''cachot''**

Les zombis sont tous agglutinés devant la grille du cellier et de ce fait, ne voient pas Dickens arriver, à bout de souffle. Celui-ci tente de reprendre sa respiration pour s'exprimer :

\- Docteur ! Docteur ! Vite, éteignez les lampes et rouvrez le gaz ! Nous allons remplir la pièce entière avec du gaz !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vais rouvrir le gaz de façon à ce qu'il envahisse toute la pièce.

Et il joint le geste à la parole en reproduisant sa manœuvre sur toutes les lampes de la pièce. Le docteur ouvre de grands yeux :

\- Brillante, l'idée du gaz !

Rose, quant à elle, ne voit pas cette idée d'un très bon œil :

\- Mais... Mais alors c'est nous qui allons mourir asphyxiés !

Cette pauvre chérie n'obtient aucune réponse et reste à son désarroi. Dickens tente de justifier sa théorie :

\- Je ne me trompe pas, docteur. Vous avez bien dit que ces créatures étaient gazeuses ?

Il plaque son mouchoir sur sa bouche pour purifier l'air tandis que le docteur s'illumine :

\- En remplissant la pièce de gaz, on va les obliger à sortir de leurs hôtes. Comme ça, ils seront aspirés par l'air comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie !

Les zombis se détourne de leur captifs pour se diriger vers Dickens, lentement. Celui-ci, les voyant s'approcher de plus en plus près, commence à s'inquiéter :

\- Euh... J'espère ! Oh, Seigneur ! J'espère que cette théorie sera bientôt valide... Si ce n'est... Si ce n'est immédiatement...

Le docteur s'active enfin, préférant éviter une mort lente et douloureuse à leur possible sauveur :

\- Préparez-vous, j'ouvre les vannes !

Il se tourne vers les tuyaux de gaz, qui (quelle chance !) se trouvent justement derrière lui, dans le ''cahot'', afin de les arracher. Quelle force ! On ne dirait pas à première vue...

Le gaz se répand dans la pièce et les Gelths sont aspirés hors de leurs hôtes dans un hurlement strident. Dickens, n'en revenant pas de sa chance, s'exclame d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Ahaha... Ça a marché...

Rose et le docteur, maintenant hors de danger, poussent la grille du cellier afin de rejoindre Dickens. Ils ont bien failli y rester !

 **24 décembre 1869, morgue**

Rose garde une main sur la bouche pour éviter de trop respirer le gaz ambiant. Le docteur, quant à lui, semble s'en moquer totalement. Il s'approche de Gwyneth dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'invasion zombie :

\- Gwyneth ! Ce sont des menteurs, pas des anges. Renvoyez-les !

Cette dernière, dans un état de semi-conscience, prend la parole d'une voix éteinte :

\- Des menteurs ?

\- Regardez-les. Si vos parents nous voient de là où ils sont, je suis sûr qu'ils vous diraient la même chose. Ils vous donneraient la force. Alors, renvoyez-les !

Le docteur n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de la médium. Dickens et Rose se trouvent derrière lui, peinant à respirer. Rose semble avoir plus de mal :

\- Je ne peux plus respirer...

Le docteur, se préoccupant un temps soi peu de son amie, se tourne vers Dickens :

\- Charles, emmenez la dehors !

Mais bien sûr, Rose ne compte pas abandonner si facilement :

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas la laisser !

Le docteur, entièrement focaliser sur Gwyneth, ne voit pas Rose tentant d'échapper à la poigne de Dickens. Serait-elle à ce point irresponsable ? Le docteur plonge dans le regard vide de la bonne. Celle-ci lance dans un murmure :

\- Ils sont trop fort...

Le docteur tente de la convaincre en jouant sur les sentiments :

\- Rappelez-vous le monde de vos visions, le monde de Rose. Il sera dépeuplé, il n'y aura aucun survivant ! Sauf si vous les renvoyez à travers la fissure !

\- C'est trop tard... Je ne peux plus les renvoyer. Mais, je peux les retenir, les enfermer avec moi dans cette pièce pour toujours... Allez-vous en.

Sur ces paroles pleines de courage, elle sort une petite boîte de la poche de son tablier. Oh mon Dieu...

Rose, épouvantée par ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, échappe à Dickens et se précipite sur Gwyneth :

\- Non, Gwyneth ! Non !

Elle essaie de se libérer de l'emprise du docteur qui la retient entre ses bras, essuyant les coups de Rose qui se débat de toutes ses forces. Il la prend par les épaules et la tourne face à lui :

\- Non, sortez ! Je ne la laisserais pas tant qu'elle sera en danger. Vite, filez !

Rose lance un dernier regard à Gwyneth avant de quitter la pièce, entraînée par Dickens. Le docteur tend la main vers Gwyneth, s'efforçant de la dissuader de commettre cet acte désespéré :

\- S'il vous plaît, donnez-là moi.

Gwyneth le fixe d'un regard dénué de vie, sans accéder à sa requête. La main du docteur retombe mollement le long de son corps, sans un son.

 **24 décembre 1869, couloirs du funérarium**

Dickens, Rose dans son sillage, traverse la propriété aussi vite qu'il le peut afin d'échapper aux effluves de gaz qui les entourent. Il la guide entre deux quintes de toux :

\- Par là !

Eux en réchapperont, mais qu'en est-il du docteur et de Gwyneth ? Peuvent-ils en dire autant ?

 **24 décembre 1869, morgue**

Gwyneth et le docteur se fixent du regard un long moment, sans cligner, semblant sonder l'autre jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Un éclair de lucidité passe dans les yeux du docteur avant qu'il ne tende la main vers elle. Il la pose dans son coup, juste sur la carotide, là où les battements du cœur résonne le plus fort. Gwyneth reste impassible, mais ce n'est pas le cas du docteur. Il écarquille les yeux avant de se résigner. Il esquisse un faible sourire :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il s'approche d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front tandis qu'elle fixe le vide, immobile. Le docteur recule de quelques pas et lui lance d'une voix très douce :

\- Merci Gwyneth.

Il lui tourne ensuite le dos pour partir en courant, quittant ainsi ce maudit enfer.

Gwyneth, le regard toujours plus vague, comme déconnectée, ouvre sa petite boîte qui est presque vide. Elle contient seulement une allumette, une toute petite allumette. Elle hésite quelques instants, observant le ballet désordonné des Gelths fuyant l'atmosphère hostile (ce sont leurs propres mots), avant de prendre sa décision. Une décision des plus définitives. Elle craque la dernière allumette qui laisse échapper une minuscule flamme, avant d'embraser la pièce et tout ce qui s'y trouve.

Quelques marches plus haut, dans le corridor du funérarium, des pas précipités frappent les tapis pour venir franchir la porte d'entrée. Le docteur a tout juste le temps de se jeter dehors – littéralement – avant que le feu ne se propage, provoquant ainsi l'explosion du funérarium.

 **24 décembre 1869, morgue (quelques secondes plus tôt)**

Au moment où les flammes ont commencé à envahir la pièce, quelque chose de vraiment bizarre est arrivé. Je sais, vous allez me dire que le bizarre, on baigne dedans sans cesse depuis que vous avez entamé ce stupide bouquin. Mais là, c'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Une lumière bleutée a illuminé la pièce pendant un bref instant, laissant apparaître Windry, et là, le temps s'est comme arrêté. Je veux dire que Windry bougeait bien sûr, elle n'est pas restée figée comme une idiote au milieu des cadavres, et elle s'est même avancée jusqu'à Gwyneth. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant qu'elle marchait tranquillement, genre il ne se passe rien, faite pas attention, je ne fait que passer, tout le reste s'est figée. Gwyneth, déjà plus trop réactive depuis qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir rendre service à des inconnus – des aliens en plus – était plus immobile qu'une statue de cire, l'allumette en équilibre entre deux doigts. Le plus incroyable, c'est que les flammes ne bougeaient pas non plus. Windry circulait d'un pas serein, au milieu du brasier, en s'amusant à esquiver les flammèches, sans que rien ne viennent la perturber. Elle est allée se placer juste devant Gwyneth et a retirer ses mitaines, les glissants dans les poches du sa veste. Elle est ensuite venue placer ses deux mains désormais nues sur les épaules de Gwyneth. Une étrange – oui, je sais, tout est étrange ici – lumière s'est alors échappée du bout de ses doigts. Cette lumière était si éclatante que les corps de Gwyneth et de Windry ont rayonné, rayonné, rayonné... jusqu'à disparaître.

Le temps s'est alors remis en route : la pièce s'est enflammée, le gaz a explosé et l'allumette a lentement rebondi sur le sol avant d'être consumée. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce a été victime des flammes. Ce qui ne s'y trouvait pas, ou plus, a pu en réchapper.

 **24 décembre 1869, devant le funérarium (ou ce qu'il en reste)**

Le docteur, ayant échappé de justesse au souffle de l'explosion, a rejoint Rose et Dickens. Ils se tiennent tous trois devant les décombres encore fumant du funérarium. Rose, cherchant a comprendre pourquoi Gwyneth a décidé de se sacrifier sans prendre en compte les suppliques du docteur qui aurait peut-être pu la sauver (oui, je sais, c'est long), interroge ce dernier :

\- Elle n'a pas voulu ?

Celui-ci lui lance un regard désolé, et tente de se justifier :

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle a refermé la fissure.

Dickens, qui finalement s'était attaché à cette petite médium, ose un commentaire :

\- Oui, mais à quel prix ? La malheureuse enfant...

Le docteur ignore cette intervention et poursuit son plaidoyer auprès de Rose :

\- Je vous jure que j'ai essayé, mais elle était déjà morte. Elle l'était depuis au moins 5 minutes.

\- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est morte dès le moment où elle est allée sous la voûte.

\- Mais... Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir... Elle nous a parlé, elle nous a sauvé... Comment une morte peut-elle faire ça ?

Comme personne ne peut répondre à ça, Dickens préfère citer Hamlet :

\- Il y a bien plus de choses sur le ciel et sur la terre, Oracio, qu'on ne peut en rêver dans notre philosophie. Ça vaut aussi pour nous, docteur.

Rose est toujours aussi optimiste :

\- Elle a sauvé le monde... Une simple servante, et personne ne le saura.

Gardant ensuite le silence, les trois compagnons de fortune préfèrent regarder les cendres s'élever et tourbillonner, portées par le vent, dans le froid de décembre. Que dire de plus de toutes façons ?

 **24 décembre 1869, dans la petite cours, derrière le funérarium**

Une lumière bleutée illumine l'arrière cours, heureusement qu'on est à l'abri des regards. Lorsque la lumière disparaît, elle laisse place à Windry et Gwyneth. Cette dernière offre un regard vide à sa sauveuse avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et qu'elle s'écroule au sol, amortie par la neige. Windry laisse échapper un profond soupir de lassitude (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire...) avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Insensible à la neige qui vient tremper ses collants, elle se penche vers Gwyneth et – personne sensible s'abstenir – vient l'embrasser, à pleine bouche. Une lumière – encore – traverse le corps de Windry pour venir irradier celui de Gwyneth. Cette dernière inspire brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle revient de loin. Complètement désorientée, les mots se bousculent aux bords de ses lèvres :

\- Quoi ?! Mais... qu'est-ce que ? Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! J'étais à la morgue et puis... et puis quoi ?

\- Et oh ! On se calme !

\- Que … Vous... Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous un... ange ?

\- Euh... Ouais, on a qu'à dire ça.

\- Est-ce que … je suis... morte ?

\- Vous l'étiez, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Et, sans fausse modestie, je n'y suis pas pour rien.

\- Que... quoi ? Je veux dire... Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Vous l'avez dis vous même : je suis un ange.

\- Je... je... Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ? Par simple bonté d'âme ?

\- Simple bonté d'âme ? Bah voyons, c'est sûr que je n'ai que ça à faire ! Non, votre heure n'était pas encore venue. Vous n'avez pas accompli votre destin. Vous avez encore un rôle à jouer.

\- Je... Bon Dieu ! Oh ! Je suis désolé ! Vous... vous êtes un ange... et... et moi, je blasphème... alors que vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en remettrais.

\- Vous êtes si différente de ce que j'aurais imaginé. Pas d'ailes, ni d'auréole... Je... Que dois-je faire ?

\- Vous avez une seconde chance pour réaliser vos rêves, tous vos désirs cachés. Alors, rendez-vous service et invitez le cousin du boucher à prendre une tasse de thé. Quand vous aurez une tasse, et du thé.

\- Je... pourquoi ?

\- Il vous est destiné. Et un jour vous vous marierez et aurez un enfant. Une fille, ce serait parfait.

\- Je... comment ?

Mais bien sûr, vous connaissez Windry. Au lieu de répondre, elle préféra disparaître, comme d'habitude, laissant Gwyneth encore plus perdue mais en vie, les fesses dans la neige.

 **24 décembre 1869, ruelle de Cardiff**

Le docteur, suivi de Rose et Dickens, s'arrête devant une vieille cabine de police bleue et sort un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Il s'adresse à Dickens en désignant la cabine :

\- Tenez, c'est là ! Charly, mon vieux, je n'ai qu'à entrer dans ma... suite ! Ce ne sera pas long.

Tandis que le docteur s'efforce de déverrouiller la serrure de son cher Tardis, Rose s'inquiète du sort du romancier :

\- Maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Celui-ci, plein de fougue, lui répond :

\- Je prend immédiatement le coche pour rentrer à Londres. Parce que j'en ai terminé avec les errances. Il n'est plus temps pour moi d'être seul. Je compte passer un merveilleux Noël avec ma famille après avoir fait amande honorable ! Ce que je viens d'apprendre ce soir me dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus vital !

Le docteur, ayant vaincu la serrure récalcitrante, se tourne vers Dickens, un sourire réjoui illuminant son visage :

\- Ah ! Vous avez repris espoir !

\- Oui, démesurément !

Il part dans un bref éclat de rire avant de reprendre, motivé comme jamais :

\- Ce matin, j'étais persuadé de tout connaître. Ce soir, je sens que j'ai tout à découvrir. Quand je songe à toutes ces perspectives que vous m'avez permis d'entrevoir, je me sens inspiré. Il faut que j'écrive un livre !

Rose, un doux sourire aux lèvres, lui lance d'un ton espiègle :

\- Est-ce que c'est sage, ça ?

\- Oh, je compte commencer en douceur : Le Mystère d'Edwin Drood. Je dois encore réfléchir à la fin... Peut-être que l'assassin n'était pas l'oncle du pauvre garçon... Peut-être même était-ce quelqu'un venu d'ailleurs... Le Mystère d'Edwin Drood et les esprits élémentaires bleus ! Je vais propager la parole et révéler enfin la vérité.

Le docteur, souriant toujours mais peu convaincu, lui tend la main afin de le saluer une dernière fois :

\- Euh... Je vous souhaite du courage. J'ai été ravi de vous connaître.

Rose, elle, lui tend la main avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, laissant le pauvre Dickens stupéfié par ses manières :

\- Et bien au revoir, et encore merci.

\- Oh, ma chère, comme c'est moderne... Merci, mais euh, je ne comprend pas ce que veut dire au juste cet au revoir... Où... Où allez-vous comme ça ?

\- Vous aller voir, quand je serais dedans.

Le docteur s'apprête à entrer dans son vaisseau quand il est de nouveau interrompu par l'auteur :

\- Ma parole, docteur, vous avez le don d'enchaîner les énigmes. Mais, après toutes ces révélations, il reste un mystère que vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué. Dites-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

Le concerné garde le silence quelques instants, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'inspecteur Dickens et curieux de la petite Rose qui se demande bien comment il va s'en sortir – nous aussi, il faut bien l'avouer – avant de tenter une réponse :

\- Un ami, qui passait dans le coin.

Le conteur ne compte pas lâcher le morceau si facilement :

\- Mais vous avez une telle connaissance des temps futurs... Sans vouloir être importun, je voudrais encore vous poser une question... Est-ce que mes livres, docteur, seront lus longtemps ?

\- Oh, ça oui !

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

\- La fin des temps.

Dickens se rengorge quelques peu avant que le docteur ne lance d'un ton enjoué :

\- Bon, il faut y aller ! Venez, Rose.

\- Mais... Vous deux, dans cette petite boîte...

\- Petit curieux ! À un de ces jours.

Le docteur et Rose pénètrent ensuite dans la fameuse boîte bleue avant d'en refermer la porte, sous le regard intrigué de Dickens.

 **24 décembre 1869 (pour le moment), Tardis**

Le docteur s'avance vers le tableau de bord du Tardis (vous savez, le gros truc pleins de boutons, de manettes, d'écrans en tous genres, au centre de la salle de contrôle !), laissant à Rose le soin de refermer la porte. Celle-ci semble préoccupée – Rose, pas la porte – et tente de communiquer son inquiétude au docteur :

\- Mais, ça va changer l'histoire s'il écrit sur les esprits bleus !

\- Huit jours et on sera en 1870, l'année de sa mort, et il n'écrira jamais la fin de son histoire.

\- Oh non... Il était tellement charmant.

\- Mais il était déjà mort dans votre temps. Nous l'avons ramené à la vie ! Et maintenant, il est plus vivant que jamais, notre cher ami Charly. On va lui faire une dernière surprise...

Le docteur allume un de ses écrans et l'on peut y voir notre cher Dickens, plus déboussolé que jamais. Même le Tardis est donc muni de caméras de surveillances, Big Brother est partout !

Le docteur et Rose vont donc pouvoir observer la réaction de Dickens face à leur petite ''surprise''. Bande de curieux !

 **24 décembre 1869, ruelle sombre de la MAGNIFIQUE ville de Cardiff**

Un drôle de bruit résonne dans la ruelle, sous le regard intrigué de Dickens. C'est le moteur du Tardis qui se met à ronronner. Le Tardis se met à briller d'une étrange lueur avant de disparaître tandis que Dickens écarquille les yeux, sous le choc de cette (Comment dit-il déjà ? Ah oui !) fantasmagorie. Il part ensuite d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'aller rejoindre le centre de Cardiff, toujours en riant. Il parcoure les rues de Cardiff, insensible au vent qui lui fouette le visage et aux flocons de neige qui tourbillonnent dans son sillage. Il est heureux, simplement. Et lorsque quelqu'un touche son chapeau à son égard pour ensuite lui souhaiter un :

\- Joyeux Noël, monsieur.

Il répond d'une voix emplie d'une joie retrouvée :

\- Joyeux Noël à vous ! Dieu nous bénisse tous ! Tous sans distinction !

Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce message ne s'adresse pas seulement aux passants, mais à tout ceux qui peuvent l'entendre, qu'ils soient d'ici, ou d'ailleurs.

 **Quelque part dans l'espace temps, Tardis**

Rose est partie se coucher, épuisée par la journée qu'elle vient de passer. Le docteur, lui, cours encore de ci de là autours de la console centrale, mais commence à songer à passer en pilotage automatique. Il est interrompu dans ses pensées par Windry qui descend l'escalier en baillant.

\- Salut doc', quoi de neuf ?

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

\- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Et tu avoueras que c'est beaucoup moins pompeux que ''le docteur''. Tu n'est même pas médecin !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour jouer à ça ce soir. Dis ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Pff... T'es pas marrant.

\- Toi non plus. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Si, je suis très drôle ! Et je voulais simplement passer le temps, pas la peine de s'énerver.

\- Passer le temps ? Tiens, justement, où étais-tu passée aujourd'hui ? On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu... Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein ! Je suis juste curieux.

\- Oh, pas grand chose. Je me suis baladée. C'est très beau Cardiff. Surtout sous la neige !

\- T'aurais pu nous aider au lieu de faire du tourisme. On s'est battu contre des Gelths et on a failli y rester !

\- Je t'es dis d'aller voir au théâtre. Comment t'appelles ça, toi ?

\- T'aurais pu faire plus.

\- T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu faire, alors tais-toi.

\- On dirais bien que je t'ai vexé. Ça t'apprendra. T'aurais très bien pu combattre à nos côtés.

\- Tu t'entends ? On se croirais dans un film de caps et d'épées. Genre les Trois mousquetaires. Sans Orlando Bloom. T'es ridicule. Et puis là, c'était plutôt La nuit des morts-vivants et j'aime pas les zombis. Le soir de Noël en plus, ils auraient pu s'abstenir. Ah tiens, c'est vrais ! C'est Noël ce soir !

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah on offre des cadeaux à Noël !

\- Et alors ? Tu t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je t'offre quelques choses ?!

\- Ça ne me déplairais pas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire en faite.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- J'aimerais t'offrir quelques choses.

\- Te fatigues pas. Laisse moi juste aller me coucher, ça suffira à faire mon bonheur.

\- Non ! Je veux te faire un cadeau.

\- Et après tu me laisses tranquille ?

\- Euh... pour aujourd'hui, oui.

\- Vendu. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ?

\- Une question.

\- Quoi ?

\- En faite ce serait plutôt une réponse.

\- Tu m'embrouilles là.

\- Tu me pose une question et j'y répondrais.

\- Sans mentir.

\- Je ne mens jamais ! C'est juste que je ne dis pas toujours tout. Ce serais beaucoup moins drôle si tu savais tout d'avance !

\- N'importe quelle question ?

\- N'importe quelle question. Et comme je suis généreuse, celle-ci ne compte pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu... Ahh !

\- C'est quand tu veux.

\- Deux minutes, je réfléchis.

Le docteur étouffe un bâillement et fronce les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion. En même temps, connaissant Windry, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Cette question pourrait avoir son importance.

Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sans jamais oser le demander. Pas si mal le cadeau. Et vous, quelle question poseriez vous ? Attention : une seule question, une seule réponse. Réfléchissez bien.

 **Quelque part dans l'espace temps (+2min), Tardis**

Le regard du docteur s'illumine lorsqu'il parvient enfin à faire son choix parmi toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui. Il pose sa question sous le regard malicieux de Windry :

\- Tiens, justement ! Puisque tu dis que tu m'es d'une grande aide... Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à m'aider ?

\- Pour éviter ça.

Elle s'approche du docteur et pose ses mains nues (mais où sont donc passées ses mitaines?) sur ses tempes. Mais que fait-elle me dites vous ? Et bien, je lui ai posé la question – parce qu'elle tape présentement l'incruste dans mon bureau, quelle chance ! Ou pas – et elle m'a répondu tout sourire qu'elle lui transmettait une vision. Comme je ne suis pas télépathe et que je n'étais pas présente sur les lieux, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'elle lui a montré. Je vous laisse donc le soin de le deviner. Mais oui, criez au scandale. Et oui, je suis cruelle. Mais non, allez, j'ai juste un sens de l'humour qui laisse à désirer. Comme je suis très gentille – mais si – je lui ai demandé. Pas la peine qu'elle vide mon frigo et squatte mon canapé si elle n'est même pas foutue de me raconter une petite histoire. Donc, comme elle est très aimable (vous sentez l'ironie, là ?), elle m'a décrit la scène. Et, oh mon Dieu !, on se serait cru dans The Walking Dead, en pire.

C'était un Londres méconnaissable qui tentait de résister aux éléments hostiles qui l'entouraient. De rares rayons de soleil tentaient de percer les nuages noirs que la fumée des incendies venait grossir. Pas un souffle de vent ne se faisait sentir. L'air était sec, comme s'il n'avait pas plu depuis des lustres. Même les oiseaux avaient déserté le ciel. Seul le fameux Big Ben, tentait vainement de faire fuir les nuages. Sans succès. Buckingham Palace était en ruines, la fumée s'échappant des décombres. Quelques incendies perduraient, sans eau pour les étouffer. Même la Tamise était asséchée. Presque tous les ponts s'étaient écroulés, laissant le fleuve séparer la ville en deux. Le Tower Bridge avait résisté et était le seul élément qui permettait à la ville de ne pas s'écarteler. De l'autre côté de la Tamise, la ville, autrefois si prestigieuse, était dans un état lamentable. Les logements ne méritaient même plus de porter ce nom. Les voitures avaient été laissées à l'abandon. Et le summum de l'horreur : des corps par centaines jonchaient les rues. Les quelques survivants longeaient les murs en tentant d'échapper aux ombres noires qui les poursuivaient. Elles n'étaient autre que de véritables créatures de cauchemars, devenues réalité.

À la suite de cette vision post-apocalyptique des plus optimistes, le docteur écarquille les yeux, choqué tandis que Windry recule de quelques pas. Comme quoi tout arrive. Il en perd même sa verve habituel :

\- Mais... Que... Quoi ? Comment... C'est... Non !

\- Tu peux traduire ?

\- C'est... C'est impossible !

\- Impossible mais vrai. Veux-tu que je cite ce très cher Monsieur Holmes ?

\- J'ai voyagé à travers toutes les époques et je n'ai jamais vu ça !

\- Tu a dû le louper.

\- Comment voudrais tu que je loupe ça ?! Où est-ce ? Quand est-ce ? Il faut que j'empêche ça !

\- C'est prévu oui.

\- Mais tu vas répondre à ma question, bon sang ! C'est important !

\- Désolé, mais tu as dépassé ton quota.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'avais dit : une question, une réponse. Tu as posé ta question, je t'ai répondu. Fin de l'histoire. Attend Noël prochain.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Pourtant je m'y amuse...

\- Tu es sans cœur ! Comment peux-tu jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens ?! Tu me dégoûtes !

Windry trésaille sous la force de ces paroles avant de disparaître, laissant le docteur encore pantelant d'un discours qui a peut-être dépassé sa pensée.

* * *

 **Alors, ô lecteur, que t'inspire cette fin ? Ton avis m'intéresse, je serai même susceptible d'orienter les questions du docteur en fonction de tes réflexions sur notre charmante passagère clandestine, alors à ton clavier !  
**


End file.
